GS Destiny: Gettysburg, The 3 Days Of Destiny
by Glorious Burden
Summary: A revised story of my Gettysburg fic. Our heroes are involved in this great, epic battle. Explanation & summary inside. Multiple anime and game crossover. Check it out! Strange but cool and intense! R&R, AU, no flames please!
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

This is Gundam Seed Destiny: Gettysburg, The 3 Days Of Destiny, a revised story of my original Gettysburg fic. My first story of it was written when I was a rookie fanfiction writer and it happens to be one of my first. Now that I'm experienced (although there might be some wrong grammars or a little bad writing because I happen to copy my previous fic because it still makes sense) and had learn more in the past year, I have come to a point where I decide to revise my fic to make it better and maybe more intense so that it will be in level with Gundam Seed.

I have decided to remake my Gettysburg story when I learn more of it thanks to a big book I got called History Of The Battle Of Gettysburg by Craig L. Symonds and more from Wikipedia and other documentaries and sources.

As you can see, I like the battle of Gettysburg, don't ask me, I just find it admiring thanks to its awesome history.

Since it is involved in the Gundam Seed universe (in a way), with a lot of altering here (although its history and accounts of the battle remains the same of course) such as involving other Animes that I like and that are suited for Gundam Seed and to involve weapons and units from Command & Conquer (Red Alert 2 and 3, Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath) and Starcraft (I and II) to make it cooler.

Now don't think highly about fighting for Heavy Metal here. I want to do that since I am a fan of Manowar, and their songs about fighting for Metal inspires me and thought I would do it in my fanfic stories, just to make a new kind of genre here of some sort.

In here I do not mean any disrespect to the people or the history of Gettysburg here. This is a fanfiction after all and I just want to write what is in my mind.

And if you want to see my explanation of the story, try checking my previous Gettysburg story. You'll see all the explanations and all that you need to know there. It's kinda dumb or boring to you if I put it here again. I just want a bit of a renewal of my story here.

It may be a bit weird due to me involving stuff here and my writing might be bad, but it's still good and epic. Don't be bored, puzzled or even be freaked out by this. I swear that it's not that bad of a story and I hope you will find it enjoyable and have fun reading this.

* * *

_Don't think too highly of this. Ridiculous, but I just want to have fun here. Please don't criticize or make fun of me or thinking that I'm an idiot for this…_

_Now enjoy this one and no flames please._


	2. Their End's Where It Begins

**Chapter 1: Their End's Where It Begins**

_Here I am with a rewritten Gettysburg story, just to make things interesting and because of some new ideas in my mind. I know its weird but it's kinda cool to do this kind, a fantasy in my mind that I want to share and show._

_This has nothing to do neither with main Gundam SEED Destiny story nor with the Civil War history. It all takes place in an alternate universe and in a time paradox, you know it. It takes place in a different timeline as well. The characters are still the same, along with the other anime characters from different shows are here; it's a crossover fic after all._

_If you're confused, please read the author's notes. Hope you like this. Forgive me for some lame writing here, for I appear to be rusty or my ideas are just so strange. Remember, keep the flames to yourselves!_

* * *

It is July 4, CE 75. The Army of the Confederacy, formerly known as ZAFT, are moving down a road in a large column, through the rough roads and darkness. There are retreating from a town miles away, Gettysburg. They had just been defeated the previous day and their lead commander, General Robert E. Lee, issues a retreat back into Confederate territory. The weather was as dreary as their moods are, it is raining heavily.

Within their large mobile hospitals, for many miles, it issued heart-rending wails of agony inside, of the men and some women. Inside their mobile hangars carrying mobile suits, most of them were severely crippled.

In one of them, a Confederate ace called Shinn Asuka, felt loss as he has just lost another friend in the mobile hospital, a FAITH member; died from his wounds from the attack yesterday. For him, his wounds don't hurt, but his pride. Beside him, is his female friend and comrade, Lunamaria Hawke.

"You alright Shinn?" Luna asks to him, sitting down outside an infirmary. "The Union army... those Digidestineds... I swear... I'll make them pay for this...!" Shinn muttered angrily. Shinn was devastated not only from the loss of a friend, but from his pride. Yesterday, he can't believe that he was beaten by a few Digidestineds and their partners. How an elite person such as he, was beaten by young people who have no real combat experience? He felt humiliated by that; his damaged pride hurts more than the wounds on him.

Durandal and fellow Confederate ace Rey Za Burrel, are in his main office. The atmosphere was filled with uncertainty and a bit of desperation. They heard hours ago that Vicksburg has fallen into Union hands. It was another painful blow for the Confederacy, for Vicksburg holds a vital importance to the Confederacy. With it fallen, the Confederacy will now be unable to win the war they started. What's more, their elite force FAITH, had their reputation severely damaged after yesterday.

"Damn Union! Damn Digidestineds! Gil, we got to do something about this." Rey told to his superior and friend. "I know Rey. I'm fully aware that we must go on. We need to accomplish our dreams in making a world free of conflict and uncertainty. A lot of people are depending on us." Gilbert said. "Yes. If the Union were to win, the world will be plunged back into chaos. We must not give up, for the sake of a new world that is to come." Rey said. Try as they might, but it's all in vain and their hopes are all but an illusion.

Meanwhile, Shinn and Lunamaria were walking down the hallway. Everywhere in the hospital, their cries of pain were heard throughout. Doctors are trying their best to patch them up, for they have suffered many forms of injuries from the previous battle.

"Oh God! Why can't I die!?"  
"Ohhh! Will anyone have mercy and kill me?"  
"Stop! For God's sakes, make it stop!"  
"I am dying! I am dying!"  
"My dear wife and children, what will become of you?!"

Those just one of things Shinn heard. Moved by their cries, Shinn punched the wall in frustration. "Why? How could we have been beaten by the Digidestineds!? How was it possible?" Shinn asked angrily. "I don't know, but it comes to show that they mean business. Remember, they got Digimon partners with them." Luna answered.

"But how? Why are they fighting for Metal? What is it that made it worth for them? And don't they know that Digimons are made for weapons of war? What is it that they can't see" Shinn again asked. "I don't know about them. I think they're all trying to defend what they believe in." Luna answered.

"Maybe so, but I promise I will get back at them! You're with me, right Luna?" Shinn looked at his friend, his eyes persuading to her to be with him all the way. Luna could only nod.

From the look of things, the battle of Gettysburg was truly a huge and costly battle in the history of the Cosmic Era. The Confederates have lost from it and can never recover from it. The Union emerged victorious from it and it seems that they had killed the prime of the Confederates. In addition, the Confederate's loss at another place called Vicksburg, became another painful blow to the Confederacy, proving that the Confederacy can no longer win the war.

At last, Durandal's dreams of initiating his plans were now shattered and his regime will soon crumble. As these details tell what happened, one needs to go back in time, to understand everything that had led to this point.

* * *

_How was this introductory? Excuse me for the lame writing or anything I had put here. I'm trying to make a story here, but it seems I may have getting a little bit rusty from action packed fics such as this. This is just the beginning though. I hope that you can find this story interesting. Just wait for the future chapters and perhaps in can get interesting. Can get weird, but still, interesting. I hope you get to review and no flames._


	3. The Core Of The Conflict

**Chapter 2: The Core Of The Conflict**

_Here is chapter 2. And please don't think that my stories are ridiculous somewhat. I just thought of putting stuff here that are interesting, and that you'll at least give me reviews about your thoughts about this, minus the flames. __I think some things can get very weird here. Some of the plans I'll put is when Durandal plans to ban metal music. _

_Why does he do this? Because he thinks that metal music and its songs could cause trouble in his Destiny world (the songs of bands like Metallica, Disturbed, Slayer, Kreator, Fear Factory, Rage Against The Machine, et,c could cause some stir in that time I think, although I like power metal). Why do I do this? I am a metal fan keep that in mind. It's because it symbolizes metal music in my country being neglected or something like that. I just want to reflect that. And in that time, you know that Durandal wants it gone because people can see the truth, could cause rebellion and something like that. _

_But this is all done for your entertainment. I only want to release my imagination and share with everyone. And I'm NOT a metal hater. A metal band called Manowar inspires me to create this, so yeah. Enjoy this one! Hope you like it despite it being strange or something._

* * *

The war between the Union Alliance and the Kingdom of the Confederacy (it's all different from real life) was not as it all seem. It was made not from disagreement, nor from seeing which side does have more strength nor to see who is right, or to settle a score. It all started from the speech of just one man, the chairman of the Confederacy, Gilbert Durandal. He takes his speech on a global and space broadcast after they had defeated LOGOS.

It all began in late April CE 75; to the time when Durandal made his speech concerning on making a new world order of one he is developing:

"Right now I share your pain. The feelings of sorrow and anger that you're feeling are mine as well. How could something like this happen? Although I realize it's too late now, that it's pointless to dwell upon it, my heart wonders searching for answers. It was not so long ago that we experienced a major war. And when it ended, we made a solemn vow, 'we would never repeat those mistakes ever again'. Yet Junius-7 fell, and despite our efforts we find ourselves embroiled in another war, for which escalated uncontrollably. And as a result, once again we had to grapple with the pain, sorrow and great suffering."

"So how could this happen? How did these foolish tragedies arise once again? One reason as I previously pointed out was without a doubt the existence of Logos. They created enemies, promoted fear and forced the 2 sides to fight and then collected the resulting profits. Throughout history they are the people who strive in the shadows, the merchants of death. But we have finally succeeded in destroying them. That is why it is precisely the time for the next step. Now is the time to face another enemy, the greatest of them all. And we must achieve victory against this enemy as well, if we are to know true liberation."

"I believe that this something we understand, our greatest enemy is the reason why conflict is been with us since the dawn of time and why it will never disappear. This enemy whom we yet have never overcome is none other than our own ignorance and selfish ambitions."

"Even now, after leaving Earth and reaching the heavens, after learning the secrets of the body we still fail to understand each other, to understand ourselves, and we face the future with uncertainty. Such anxiety to be equal? No! To be richer, our limitless desires force us to grasp back more. That's who we are right now. We sow the seeds of conflict, we are the problem. But now we are a point where we can end that, where we will end that. We have acquired the means to overcome this fatal flaw. The answer to everything already lies within each and every one of us. As a result, people would understand each other, themselves and the future, that goes for Digimons as well. This is the only way from tragedies from ever happening again and again. For the future of humanity as well as for Digimons, I hereby initiate the Destiny Plan; the final defensive measures which will determine the fate of humanity."

"In addition, the creatures called Digimons, shall be part of this plan as well. In hindsight they are best suited to serve as weapons for us to help defend our cause, to make us stronger. This has to be done if there will be no more conflicts within our world and their world. I think that this genetically suits them. This is also a way to prevent virus Digimons from ever arising."

"And now there is one last thing left to add. I know that you all like music; sure music is one of the things we enjoy to do, to express ourselves, our innermost thoughts and several other reasons, including a thing called Heavy Metal. But I must say that Heavy Metal can pose a problem within this new world of ours. It could unrest, turmoil within the mind and ourselves, questioning their own beliefs, civil anarchy and would incite someone to thoughts of violence and other harmful stuff. Illuminati, whose metal band released their debut album last year, may have been the root for this issue."

"Tai Kamiya's songs could cause problems into the Destiny Plan, the entire society, ourselves and existence. Those are some things I will not allow to happen in our world and within us. This kind of thing must not occur in our achievements for a better world, our lives, our thoughts, our beings and morality. To put it in simple terms, Metal music can cause us some trouble; so to be sure of our safety, I hereby declare that Metal music to be abolished. This needs to be done for the sake of mankind and peace, to be done if we were to eliminate all doubts, fears, uncertainties and undesirable thoughts in our lives, in our society and our world."

Afterwards, the president of the Potomac Sector (homeplace of the Mutants and the place where Naturals and Coordinators live together without any discrimination towards each other), Michael Dugan, tries to contact Durandal in order to talk about this. But his response was Durandal declaring war on them since he felt that they are opposing his plans.

Durandal's plans were simple: for his dreams to be done, all forms of opposition, little or major, must be eliminated. He even vows to kill some people for only the crime of being a Metal fan. He believes that Metal fans are all rebels and anarchists, ready to cause trouble in this new world he's creating. And because of Metal music's meaningful contents, he intends to keep the truth hidden, to make them all blind and dumb.

Since then, forces of the Union Alliance have dragged into this war and were left no choice but to go to war since Durandal forces it upon them.

The Union are comprised of the army from the Potomac sector (which include U.S.) and their allied countries: ORB, Izumo Kingdom, Kita Domain, Germany, France, England, Russia, Japan, China, South Korea, Ireland, Australia, Greece, Poland, the Scandinavian Kingdom and Canada.

On the course of 2 months, the Union and the Confederacy had been fighting. Amongst the Union are the Digidestineds. Them numbering by 300, they had joined the Union to stop Durdandal from enslaving the Digimons and endangering the Digidestineds, and to fight for Metal as well. The Digidestined chieftain, Tai Kamiya, is fighting for preserve all their freedom, for Digimons' sake and for Metal as well. He is not allowing Durandal to take a gift of the heavens away, for Metal is quite powerful and meaningful than all the rest.

Then, in late June, few months into the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Confederates now attempt to head to one of Union's allied countries, ORB. The Union thinking they were planning for an invasion, makes way to pursue them. Pretty soon, they will all converge and collide at a small town where all the roads link up at one location. That town will soon be known in history as Gettysburg.

* * *

_Again pardon me for some lame writing or dumb stuff here. Remember, I am a Metal fan, and I have enough of Metal being persecuted. I could not express it in any other way, so I could place it here in this fanfic where I get to express it all. I just want everyone to see that._

_Anyway, if you like history, please do read this. My story's getting lonely without all the attention or only few of it. Please no flames and I hope you all get to at least like it._


	4. A Town At The Crossroads

**Chapter 3: A Town At The Crossroads**

_Now this is where the story begins. Again you must know that I mean no disrespect to history or the generals here. By the way some of the lines and the story/scenes come from both historical facts and mostly from the movie Gettysburg, where I decide to make a story of it in my own way. There are likely some changes I would put, like the generals' ranks because they are so great, and should get higher. Hope you appreciate this._

_Disclaimer: I also do not own the 1993 movie Gettysburg and its lines either._

* * *

The Union forces were already heading north to pursue the Confederates to thwart their invasion, and probably their intentions to conquer ORB. The Army Of The Potomac, led by General Ulysses S. Grant, orders the army to move as quick as they can to assist TERMINAL, and let Lieutenant General George Gordon Meade in charge for the time being due to meetings with the Union generals and their allies' leaders. The Digidestineds, led by Tai, all 300 of them coming from across the world, were highly respected by the army, as their Digimons would be of great help to them. Kira, Athrun, and others including Sergeant Buster Kilrain, and Edward Elric are among the top aces and elite men in the Union.

They made a move to pursue them. As they do however, a scout working for the Confederacy named Henry Harrison, riding on horseback, picks up their locations on where each group are heading. He rides off, reporting to a nearest Confederate outpost where Lieutenant General James Longstreet is. He reaches the entrance where he was stopped by guards. "What's your business here?" he was asked. "I'm here to see Gen. Longstreet." he replied. "Are you that scout he sent" said one of the guards who know him.

Harrison nodded. He and his horse were then escorted inside and to Gen. Longstreet's place. "Sir, a scout has come to report to you." A guard called to Longstreet within his tent.

When he got out, he asked Harrison, "So Harrison, what have you got for us?" "Well sir, there are forces moving up down that road 2 hours from here, heading towards you guys. Also, I've seen many Digidestineds along with the other corps there." he reported. A few FAITH members who were beside Longstreet, and one of them doesn't seem to agree with him.

"Are you sure about your report? Are you telling the truth? Surely sir, Gen. J.E.B. Stuart would've reported to us." a young man and FAITH member called Shinn Asuka protested and being cautious. "Now listen good sir, I'm telling the truth here. Gen. Longstreet has assigned me and I've done my objective here." Harrison reassures to him. There was a brief silence until Longstreet said something. "Major Sorrell? Would you go to Gen. Lee and notify him of this?" "Yes sir." Sorrell saluted and Longstreet salutes back. "Captain Goree? Give this man a tent, and a cigar too. What's your name? Oh Rey Za Burrell, could you tell Durandal about this?" "Yes sir" both Goree and Rey said and saluted him.

Now cut to where Lee, Longstreet and Gilbert Durandal had a strategy meeting in a tent.

_Longstreet_: "Harrison says the lead corps is here with the Potomac army, some brigades behind, supported by a column of cavalry and Digidestineds. There are 100,000 altogether."

_Lee: _"Are you sure we can trust this man? This Mr. Harrison?"  
_Longstreet_: "We can You remember him, the actor from Mississippi?"  
_Lee_: "An actor? We move on the word of an actor?"  
_Longstreet_: "Can't afford not to."  
_Gilbert_: "Relax General. I've hired that man myself and placed him under Longstreet's authority."

Lee then sat down and puts his glasses down, catching a breath, and thinking what to do.

_Longstreet_: "Oh one thing. A new General is leading the army, but only temporarily. George Meade's been chosen by General James Solomon."

_Gilbert_: "…George Meade? A Pennsylvania man. Meade will be cautious, I think, taking some time to get organized. I think we should move swiftly, there may be an opportunity here."

_Lee_: "I agree. (Stood up and goes to the map) I think we should concentrate here Looks and points at the map , all the roads converge just east of this gap, and this junction will be very necessary."

_Longstreet_: "Really sir? I thought we're heading for ORB."  
_Gilbert: _"We are. But our objective first is to destroy the Army of the Potomac and take care of the Digidestineds as well."

_Longstreet_: "As you wish sir."  
_Lee:_ "I left my spectacles over there, what is the name of this town?"  
_Longstreet: _"…Gettysburg."

Meanwhile, just arriving at the town of Gettysburg, a Union cavalry force under Brigadier General John Buford has come. Riding with them were Tai and his team, riding on horseback along with their Digimons while Matt, TK and Mimi rides on Garurumon, Sora flying on Birdramon and Izzy on Kabuterimon. In addition, Edward and Winry rides with them, and Alphonse (in human form of course) as well. They were told by Maj. Gen. Roy Mustang to go ahead to know the situations ahead and assist Gen. Buford.

Also coming along with them was Kazumi Asakura (from Negima) on her horse Digimon, Sleipnirmon. Her Digimon is capable and worthy for scouting and spying. Due to his speed, he can slip pass enemy detections, and if they were cornered by the enemy, they can get away in a flash, and the pursuers cannot catch up and already lost track of them. This method is also good for hit and run tactics if she decides to or when told to. The reason she was riding with them is because Negi Springfield, the leader of his team the entire Class 3-A, all 31 girls including Kazumi, told her to know the situations ahead and report back so that he knows what lies ahead and tries to come up with a helping strategy.

Anyway, they stopped at the outskirts northwest of the town, nearly far from town. Gen. Buford, Col. Thomas Devin, Tai and Edward took out their telescopes and see far ahead that a huge battalion of Confederate infantry moving in their direction, towards the town.

_Tai_: "That's infantry alright. Moving in full force."  
_Buford_: "Any sign of cavalry or any heavy weaponry, tanks, mobile suits and walkers?"  
_Edward_: "None sir. All they got are some infantry supporters and three mobile suits. Strange, enemy moving in an enemy country blind, what can you make of it?"

_Buford_: "They're headed this way."  
_Devin_: "Really? I swore that they were heading for Harrisburg and onto ORB."  
_Buford_: "They were. Lee's turned, that's the main body of the army. There's too many troops to be a raiding party; there's power behind it. Now let's go back into town."

The whole cavalry force turns around and head back into town. They arrived northwest of Gettysburg. Gen. Buford, Tai, Devin and everyone dismount themselves from the horses. Birdramon and Kabuterimon landed down. They all looked around the grounds of Gettysburg and Gen. Buford can see that the high grounds hold significant strategic importance. He talks to Col. Devin, Tai, Edward and Izzy who comes along to make any strategy for them.

_Buford_: "You guys know what's gonna happen here?"  
_Devin_: "What sir?"  
_Buford_: "The whole damn Confeds are gonna be here. They'll move through the town, occupy those hills on the other side. And when our people arrive, Lee and Durandal will have the high ground, and there'll be the devil to pay! The high grounds!"

_Izzy_: "You mean when we attack them on the hills (Checks the map of the town in his laptop) we're gonna have a tough time dealing with them?"

_Buford_: "Exactly. Meade will come in slowly, cautiously. They'll be on his back from Washington. Wires hot with messages: ATTACK! ATTACK! So he will set up a ring around these hills. And when the rebs are nicely entrenched behind fat rocks and high grounds Meade will finally attack if he can coordinate the army. Straight up the hillside, out in the open, in that gorgeous field of fire."

They move around where they think it's the place to set defenses. Buford still continues delivering his speech to them.

_Buford_: "We will charge valiantly, and be butchered valiantly. Afterwards men in gold watch fobs will thump (thumps his chest) their chests and say what a brave charge it was."

He pauses for a while, took off his hat to wipe out his sweat off. In his thoughts, he can like plainly see what is really going to happen, as if he's got a premonition of some sorts. He still continues to talk to them.

_Buford_: "Devin, Tai, Ed, Izzy, I've led a soldier's life. And I've never seen as anything brutally clear as this. As if I can see the blue troops in one long bloody moment, going up to the long slope to the stony top. As if it was already done, already a memory. As if tomorrow has already happened and there's nothing you can do about it."

_Tai_: "Yeah. Very clever speech you got there."

Buford now thought of starting up plans for their strategy here.

_Buford_: "Izzy, give me the details here."  
_Izzy_: "We have 2500 men. And there should be 20,000 coming up that road in the morning."  
_Tai_: "So what can we do? Let me think…"

_Buford_: "If we could hold this ridge for a couple of hours we can keep them at bay. We'll block that road for hours until our army gets here. We must PREVENT them from achieving the high grounds!"

_Devin_: "Well our boys are ready for a brawl no doubt about that."  
_Izzy_: "You're right, this is an efficient plan (Looks at his laptop, planning and coordinating)."  
_Tai_: "So, what do you mean by that?"  
_Tentomon_: "Care to explain Izzy?"

_Izzy_: "We'll force them to deploy. That's a narrow road they'll be coming down there. If we can stack them up, it will take them a while to get on track and get into position. Repeat this process for some time until our forces arrive. I hope we'll hold long enough."

_Buford: _(Nods and agrees, looking satisfied with Izzy's guesses) "Is Calef's battery and heavy units up yet?"  
_Devin_: "Sir, his six cannons, tanks and other weaponries are deploying forward now."

Buford then turns back to his officers. "How far back is Gen. Reynolds from here?" he called to ask them. "About 10 miles sir, not much more." one of his officers replied. Then few minutes later a scout that was sent on spying ahead along with Kazumi had arrived. Kazumi went down from Sleipnirmon and tells Buford the report.

"Sir, you were right. I can tell the Confederates are coming this way, they're all concentrating in this direction." she told him. "She's right sir. My scouts tell me the same thing." said a Colonel named William Gamble, supporting her. They then noticed Gen. Buford's face looking quite serious. His thoughts and fears are confirmed. He then makes a plan immediately.

"Then, we'll hold them here in the morning, long enough for Reynolds, Mustang, the infantry, the Digidestineds and our forces to arrive. If we hang on to the high grounds we'll have a good chance to win the fight that's coming. Is that understood?" he said to everyone. "Yes sir!" all his officers responded. "Post the cannons and heavy weapons on this road, the Chambersburg Pike. The rebs are sure to hit us in the morning, I think we can hold them for around 4 hours."

"Come on General we can hold 'em off a damn live long day." Tai said. "He's right, sir. I think we can hold them off nearly throughout the whole day." Tai's Digimon partner Agumon said. "He's right sir." one of the officers agreed. "Alright then gentlemen, let's get posted. Tai, Edward, you and your friends can go around town and do whatever you want for the time being." Buford said.

And so, the cavalry force begins to set up defenses, planning and getting themselves armed as well as getting their weapons loaded and ready. Tai and friends went to town to get supplies if they can find some that are helpful and taking a break. Izzy, some time later after their break, he and Tentomon decides to go all across Gettysburg, exploring the hills so that he can get a detailed data on his laptop in order to come up with any good strategy in case something will happen here and is needed in the future.

Dusk arrives. Buford writes the situation in an email to Lt. Gen. John Reynolds from his mobile command center. It reads:

_General Reynolds my troops and a handful of Digidestineds are deployed on good grounds west of Gettysburg at Chambersburg Pike. I've sent reconnaissance parties in every direction from which the enemy might be approaching. I'm satisfied that AP Hill's corps is massed just west of here. Rumor says that Richard Ewell's coming over the mountains from Carlisle. If so, 2 Confederate corps will converge upon us in the morning. Do you want me to hold this position if attacked? Confirmation requested. – J.N.O. Buford_

He then sends a messenger to send the letter to him. Tai and Kari were on the fields, seeing the stars and going around, relaxing, and they need it for the big fight that is sure to come. In addition, Kira, Lacus and Athrun's forces had arrived along with Murrue Ramius, Andrew Waltfeld, Mu La Flaga and the forces from ORB and TERMINAL at around 10PM. They are now all armed and ready for tomorrow's fight.

* * *

_So end of the 1st "official" chapter. Tell me what you think. No flames plz. I'm sorry for this, but it's gonna take a while for me to finish this story due to school work and me concentrating on writing other fics. See you soon fellas._


	5. The Devil To Pay

**Chapter 4: July 1; The Devil To Pay**

_Well guys here's the second chapter of the battle of Gettysburg and everything but the history is still the same. Enjoy._

_So here I would make this a songfic, based on the Gettysburg Trilogy by Iced Earth from their album The Glorious Burden. The song here is called The Devil To Pay which is all about the first day of battle._

_Another disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft, the soon to be released Starcraft II or any of the Command & Conquer stuff I'll mention in this fic (that means from this and future chapters)._

_And the reason why I made a little talk with the characters is because to, well, a little entertainment I want to have. That way, it can be fun and it'll be cool for different animes to interact with one another._

* * *

It is already the morning of July 1. A fierce, titanic, epic battle will soon ensue at an unknown town called Gettysburg. Gen. John Buford and his cavalry force along with other weaponries and tanks, 2500 strong, Tai and his Digidestined team, the Elric brothers and Kira's TERMINAL and ORB forces are prepared for the Confederate advance. From afar the Rebs can see what's ahead. Gen. Lee wanted to see it personally. By then, Gen. Henry Heth made their move already even though told not to engage until their army is united.

**In July 1863 A nation torn in tragedy  
****A trick of fate, two great armies merge  
****Gods of war at Gettysburg  
****Devastation lies ahead  
****50,000 bodies litter the land  
****Hell rages three full days  
****The reaper sows, there's the devil to pay**

Sure enough, as Gen. Buford predicted, the Confederates begin their advance towards the town, though their real intention was to only get boots from the town needed by Heth's men. Buford watches from the top of the Lutheran Seminary to observe the progress. The cavalrymen dismounted from their horses, the forces of ORB and TERMINAL led by Kira and Athrun assembles, Tai and his team are ready and their Digimons digivolve to their champion stage.

Tai, Matt, Sora and the Elric brothers had their weapons with them, a rifle that holds 10 bullets, some grenades and Molotov cocktails. Joe has medical supplies ready on hand.

Meanwhile, out there, a young Lieutenant General is riding along with other 2 generals. His name is Ruuji Familon and he is aware of the desperate situation that his comrades are facing.

Ruuji rides in his liger Digimon and his division, which is ahead than the rest, are nearing Gettysburg. Ruuji knows that they can't hold long, not when the high grounds are up for grabs. Ruuji and his friends and fellow comrades-in-arms are now en-route to Gettysburg.

_**The pressure's on and the Rebs attack  
**__**The Yanks must hold, they can't fall back  
**__**Just two brigades, 2,000 strong  
**__**Against 20,000 they can't hold long  
**__**General Reynolds makes his way  
**__**Expect no mercy from the Iron Brigade  
**__**Until he shows they're on their own  
**__**But Buford's men have a will of stone  
**__**Bayonets gleam in the morning sun  
**__**Smoke and fire belching from their guns  
**__**Another volley and again they strike  
**__**Thousands more coming down at Chambersburg Pike**_

Confederates approach now approach from the Chambersburg Pike. Union Predator tanks (from C&C Tiberium Wars), Crusader and Paladins (C&C Generals) and a few Immortals and Vikings (Starcraft 2) open fire upon them, signaling the battle of Gettysburg has begun. Greymon and Ikkakumon fire down at them. Birdramon and Kabuterimon attack from the air, an air raid to be exact. Garurumon made a hit and run move. The Confeds infantry and their supporters (their own Goliaths, Dragoons and some light tanks) then get into the open field to against the defenders, directly in front of the waiting Union special cavalry and Kira's forces.

They were greeted by rifle and machine gun fire and anti-armor rockets from the few Goliaths, Dragoons (from Starcraft), Wolverines and Titans (Kane's Wrath). Togemon sprays needles down them, where it hit some and others ducked. Tai, Matt, Sora and the Elric bros. aimed their guns and fire to help, also Kira and Athrun while Murrue Ramius, Andrew Waltfeld and Mu La Flaga helped rally their forces.

_**This tragedy and what it brings, all the devastation  
**__**(The reaper has his way)  
**__**Men will kill, blood will spill to preserve the nation  
**__**(There's the devil to pay)**_

Meanwhile at the observation tower at the Lutheran Seminary, Buford can see all is going according to plan. "They a brigade in position and that's all. We've got the best damn ground around and best men and they're hitting me with only one brigade. Very lovely." he thought to himself. Then he turns around and looks south of the town through his binoculars. Generals Reynolds and Mustang aren't there yet. Then he and his assistants go down and head back to the frontlines.

The battle goes well for the Union for now. Their firepower, Digimons, their choice of the grounds and tactics worked efficiently and outnumbered the rebels, sending them into retreat. "They're on the run." Athrun told to Kira. "Yeah. Why would they do that? They're making it all easy for us." Kira wondered. "Well, remember this is only like round one. That was like the first wave and for sure there are more to come, and things will get tougher by each round." Edward Elric said. "Ed's right. We really need to stay serious here." Murrue agrees with Edward. Then Mu and Andrew came to them and the officers present.

"Hey guys" Mu called saluting at them. "How are you doing? Everything alright?" Lacus asked them kindly. "No problems so far songstress." Andrew replied. "Good. Keep up the good work." Col. Gamble said to them as they went back to their men. Then Gen. Buford arrived at them.

_Buford_: "How are your losses? What's the report here?"  
_Gamble_: "Not bad at all sir. We got them out in the open, really got a twist on them. They're arrogant people you know? Now we took some prisoners, they're from Heth's division of Hill's corps. I think more 8,000 will come soon just back up that road between here and Cashtown."

_Buford_: "Its gonna take 'em a while to get back on line."  
_Izzy_: "Yes, but Hill's corps are behind, around 25,000. Longstreet behind that, Richard Ewell, Talia Gladys and the elites FAITH, up in the north."

_Buford_: "I know that Izzy."  
_Kira_: "When Gen. Reynolds and Mustang get here they won't bring the full army, only part of it. The point is the rebs will be here this afternoon with everything they've got."

_Lacus_: "Umm Kira? What is it?"  
_Kira_: "Well I'd just thought I'd mention it, no big fuss."  
_Athrun_: "Ok, what do you want us to do sir?"

_Buford_: "Heth will be back in a bit, and Gladys will come sooner with her forces and FAITH. If Heth's got any brains at all then he's not dumb to know by now that he's got only one brigade up front. He won't wait to get his whole division in line that would take half the entire morning."

_Murrue_: "Sir he won't need his whole division."  
_Buford_: "That's right. Does Col. Devin report any activity on his front on the right?"  
_Gamble_: "No sir not a lick."  
_Buford_: "Alright, I'll have Devin leave his cover and withdraw his boys and deploy them alongside you guys to lengthen your lines. When Heth gets back he'll send 2 brigades then instead of one. That ought to hold him until our lead boys arrive."

_Gamble_: "Right sir."

Buford looks through his binoculars to see more of the condition of the battle and the state they're in. He really is very precautious. Lacus looks up to the high blue, clear skies. "I'm glad that its not raining today. Don't want anything to slow up Reynolds and Mustang." Lacus said cheerfully and everyone agrees. "Now take care of yourselves. Gamble, you too and watch over the Digidestineds. Its imperative we safeguard them no matter what." Buford said. "Don't worry sir, I'm the soul of caution and I'll guard them with my life." Gamble replied confidently as the exchange salutes. Buford then rides on and Izzy went back to his friends to resume assisting them.

Minutes later and as expected, two brigades definitely arrive, and they got artillery from their lines to support them as well. The battle now rages a bit more intensely. They fiercely exchange gunfire and the Digimons helped out too. Birdramon and Kabuterimon, with Izzy riding on him, took care a few artillery emplacements, cannons and howitzers, then hastily retreat from their anti-air and weapons that can stand up against Digimons. The Union are starting to have some casualties now. In addition Col. Devin's men had arrived, helping them and providing reinforcements and filling in gaps.

In the heat of the battle an artillery blast sends Tai off his feet. "Sir, a Digidestined is down!" an officer noticed, assisted him and calls to Buford. He and his assistants quickly rushed out to his aid. "Are you alright Tai?" Greymon asked him. "You ok big brother? Nothing bad?" his sister Kari asked him with worry. Buford came up to him with a look of concern, knowing too well that they needed to be kept alright. The soldiers helped Tai get back up as he simply brushes his shoulders and his hair from the dirt and grass. "I'm fine. I just knocked off my feet that's all." he said as he picks up his rifle.

A little time went by. Things are now getting tough. An officer then came up to Buford. "Sir, Col. Devin's compliments: No problem on the right. They came up close but we put in the reserve. We didn't put it all in. Wishes to know if you have any further orders sir." he reported. "Tell Devin all reserve forward now." Buford ordered and off the officer goes on horseback.

Gen. Buford and his assistants then return to the observation tower to asses the situation. He looks south and still no Reynolds and/or Mustang. He then looks at the whole battlefield. One of the officers turns around and looks to the south through his binoculars to see and wait. Few minutes later he spotted some incoming people on horseback. He spots their waving banners and immediately recognizes it.

"Sir its Generals Reynolds and Mustang! And there is a young General with them!" he calls out. Buford and his assistants spun around and look closer. Sure enough, its them. In addition, Lt. Gen. Ruuji Familon is there with them. They had at long last arrived. "Thank God..." Buford breathed a sigh of relief. The incoming generals with their assisting officers arrive at where Buford is observing. "What goes John?" Roy Mustang called up to him at the mini tower. "There's the devil to pay." he calls down at them. "Can you hold?" Reynolds calls to him. "I reckon I can." Buford replied as he and his assistants went down, go up to their horses and rode with them back on the frontlines.

_Reynolds_: "Heth probably has about 10,000 men coming down that road wouldn't you say?"  
_Buford_: "Yes sir but there'll be more coming."  
_Reynolds_: "We can put almost 20,000 in the field I think. We're in good shape."  
_Buford_: "For a while sir."  
_Ruuji_: "I'm sending to all the commanders to come here with all possible speed."  
_Roy_: "You've got good grounds here John."  
_Buford_: "I thought so Roy."  
_Reynolds_: "How are the Digidestineds here? Are they fine?"  
_Roy_: "And what about the Elric brothers?"  
_Buford_: "The Digidestineds are doing incredible. Ed and Al are doing a fine job here."  
_Reynolds & Roy_: "Excellent."  
_Ruuji_: "Now guys let us go surprise Henry Heth."  
_Roy_: "Alright then. Major Hawkeye, get our forces up in front already."  
_Riza_: "Yes sir right away (she rode off)."

Riza rallies their whole available division. John Reynolds had deployed forth the Iron Brigade and Roy assembles his. Ruuji deploys his only available division comprising of only 4 brigades (Ruuji has 3 divisions), the rest will have to catch up since they're still some miles away. They all marched in on the Emmitsburg Road to bring more support to further delay them, and bring in a huge dent in their plans and advancements.

The I Corps had finally arrived and other reinforcements, including Ruuji's available forces. One of their forces are led by Major General James S. Wadsworth; his forces of some strong GIs anda few more tanks and some Humvees can be quite helpful.

_**South of town down the Emmitsburg Road  
**__**The First Corps are starting to show  
**__**For Buford's men they're here just in time  
**__**The desperate need to strengthen the line  
**__**Bodies dropping the blue and the grey  
**__**Muskets fire and the cannon blaze  
**__**The Union fights, defending the town  
**__**But they're outnumbered and losing ground**_

(A/N: Let's say the grounds at Gettysburg were doubled (2x) since I could make it a bit more challenging for everyone, for the situations even for the modern or futuristic weapons, will stay on the intensity of the situation just like it was in real life. For example, Pickett's Charge got them a mile to walk over the Union lines. Here they got 2 miles to go since there are tanks, mobile suits and other weapons from my strategy games to be involved. But that's way later. Just making this so no one will be confused.)

Meanwhile at the Confederate lines they got problems on breaking the Federal lines. Gilbert Durandal and Gen. Robert Lee, along with Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria ride in. They want to know what is exactly going on from this turmoil. Gen. Henry Heth, Talia Gladys and her assistant Arthur Trine comes to report to them.

_Lee_: "Greetings Gen. Heth."  
_Heth_: "Sir I come to report."  
_Lee_: "Yes?"  
_Heth_: "Very strange sir, the situation is very confused."  
_Gilbert_: "What's going on?"

_Heth_: "I move in this morning as directed, I thought it was a few ORB forces and militia but it was dismounted cavalry and their forces and a few Digidestineds sir. They weren't all the many and the boys wouldn't hold back. I thought we can't be stopped by some dismounted cavalry and their toys, a few Digidestineds and their Digimons, but they made up a good fight."

_Shinn_: "And what about it? We need to know more here sir."

_Heth_: "Well, they wouldn't leave. My boys got the dander up. We deployed the whole division and went at them. We just about had them running and all of a sudden they got infantry and medium weaponry support. We got pushed back. Then we reformed and tried again, we just couldn't leave it to them. Now there's more Potomac reinforcements coming I don't know how many, I don't know what else to do. It started as a minor scrap with a supposed few militia and all of a sudden I'm tangling with half the Union army."

_Lee_: "Things will get out of control Mr. Heth, that is why we have orders. Is it possible you misunderstood them?"  
_Heth_: "Absolutely not sir."  
_Rey_: "Can you identify those people sir?"  
_Heth_: "The infantries belong to the Iron Brigade and Liberty Sons. There's another coming up that we haven't identified, possibly the ORB forces or any."

_Gilbert_: "We need to have all possible info on the enemy strength. Shinn I want you to ride forward to the highest position and observe from there and do be careful."

_Shinn_: "Yes sir, let's go boy! (Off he goes with his horse)"  
_Heth_: "Sir shall I attack?"  
_Lee_: "Not yet good sir. We are not ready for a full engagement. Gen. Longstreet is not up with his corps and FAITH are not yet in line."

_Heth_: "Sir the enemy is disorganized. If we throw with all our forces, the mobile suits and the weaponries in the field we'll have the advantage."

And then they hear sounds of artillery fire. Lee looks baffled at this, seeing some things are not right.

_Lee_: "Is that our artillery?"  
_Heth_: "It is sir."  
_Lee_: "I cannot imagine what has happened to Gen. Stuart. I've heard nothing you know that? I had no idea what lies in front of me. It may be the entire Federal army or the whole Digidestined are there or whatever it may be."

Back at the Union lines they got reinforcements as they're taking a beating. Roy Mustang's division has come to support Gen. Buford's lines. His right hand man, Brig. Gen. Maes Hughes is at his side. Hours have passed since the battle began and afternoon is dawning.

_Riza_: "Sirs, a message from Izzy. Satellite images has detected that the Confeds are coming from the north. What shall we do?"  
_Maes_: "That'll be Ewell's corps, trying to flank us. We gotta meet them and force them to go on line."  
_Buford_: "Alright, tell Devin to get up there quickly. We'll get Gamble's boys back in the saddle with his armaments and be there shortly."  
_Riza_: "Yes sir."

Meanwhile, Tai and his friends comes to help out a regiment, the 6th Wisconsin, commanded by Lt. Col. Rufus Dawes. They helped them out towards the Railroad Cut; Dawes's men and 2 Goliaths nevertheless faced daunting fire as they charged toward the cut. As they near the Confederates, its flanks became folded back and it took on the appearance of an inverted V. When Kira and his men reached the railroad cut, vicious hand-to-hand and bayonet fighting broke out. Tai and his friends charge in despite them not having any experience in combat, their Digimons helping them out. Edward took some down thanks to his wits and efforts. They were able to pour enfilading fire from both ends of the cuts, from their machine guns, rifles, Digimon fire and firepower from the Goliaths, and many Confederates considered surrender.

The morning fighting occurred on either side of the Chambersburg Pike, mostly on McPherson Ridge. Brigadier General Lysander Cutler's brigade comes off facing Confederate Brigadier General Joseph R. Davis' forces, where tanks and Dragoons exchange fire, infantry supporting and watching their backs. To their left, Brigadier General Solomon Meredith's Iron Brigade confronts Confederate Brigadier General James J. Archer's forces of new tanks and infantry.

* * *

_See next chapter for part II. Don't want to bore anyone to a long chapter, so that's what I did. Don't forget to review please._


	6. The Confederate Tide Became High

**Chapter 5: July 1; The Confederate Tide Became High**

As few hours passed into the morning, the fight rages on and more. Gunshots and artillery are exchanged. Tai, his friends, their Digimon partners and the Elric brothers had helped them a lot but not yet on the north side.

_Izzy_: "Tai, there are enemy forces moving in north of the town."  
_Mimi_: "What shall we do Tai? Should we go there and support them?"  
_Tai_: "...Alright here's the plan. Matt, TK, Mimi and Joe, you guys head there and support them."  
_Matt & TK_: "OK."  
_Mimi_: "Sounds like a plan."  
_Joe_: "You got it. Lets go Gomamon, guys!"  
_Alphonse_: "Brother, let me go help them. Is that alright?"  
_Edward_: "Very well. Be careful Al, and Godspeed."  
_Alphonse_: "Yes big bro."

Back to the Confederates, they are gathering their whole brigades and divisions, and FAITH is getting organized already. They are talking with Gen. Lee about the situations.

_Gladys_: "Gen. Robert Rhodes has encountered Federal cavalry sir, Buford's brigades along with the 8 Digidestineds probably. Gen. Jubal Early's right behind him and will be on the field within the hour."

_Gilbert_: "Gen. Early maybe attacked by half of the Federal army within the hour. Is that Dorsey Pender's artillery?"

_Heth_: "Yes sir he's up now. 4 batteries in position with 2 more in reserve. With Gen. Rhodes attacking up there, and Pender and I have 3 divisions along with the weaponries and tanks. We could sweep them sir."

They rode down slowly with the brigades marching and assembling as they discuss stuff. Then Shinn has arrived.

_Lunamaria_: "Hey Shinn. What's the report?"  
_Shinn_: "I saw only 3 Federal corps. The 1st, 11th and Orb. And I saw Early's lead columns coming down north of Rhodes' lines, he'll be engaged in any minute."  
_Rey_: "Sir we got 20,000 infantry including our weaponries and mobile suits coming behind the Union lines. Its perfect."  
_Lee_: "...Alright gentlemen, it would appear the fight is already underway. Gen. Heth, Col. Gladys, you both may now attack and bring forth FAITH. My message to all commanders; attack!"

_Gilbert_: "Well Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria, time for action. Get to the Destiny, Legend and Impulse. Time to drive them off."

_Shinn, Rey & Luna_: "Yes sir!"

------------------------

Meanwhile, backtrack to the Union front, some of the men are heading towards north of the town to repel the invaders, near Barlow's Knoll (where Brig. Gen. Francis C. Barlow fell).

_Mu_: "Hey Kira, there are forces massing from north of the town."  
_Kira_: "Then we need to go there. Athrun, Lacus, Mu, you stay here and help Gen. Buford and his men out. Me, Murrue and Andrew will go defending the north."

_Athrun_: "Alright Kira."  
_Andrew_: "Sounds like a plan."  
_Lacus_: "Are you sure about this? I'm worried..."  
_Kira_: "Don't worry. I'll be fine (then kisses her cheek) Now let's got."  
_Lacus_: "Take care Kira, my love."  
_Kira_: "You too Lacus, my dearest."

Then they head there with some of their men. Gen. Reynolds is already deploying his forces on Oak Ridge. Matt, TK, Mimi, Joe, their Digimon partners and Alphonse are helping. The fight now ensues at the exchange of gunfire and the thundering of tanks firing. Matt and Alphonse open fire with their rifles, TK and Mimi helping out and Joe prepares to heal the wounded. Garurumon, Angemon, Togemon and Ikkakumon use their powers to rappel Confederate tanks and walkers that are multiplying.

Gen. Reynolds rallies his whole forces as they march into combat. "Move on men! Final brigade, forward!" he calls to his men fill them with morale. His men, 8 Crusaders, 5 Paladins, 6 Battlemasters (C&C Generals), 8 Immortals, 8 Vikings, 7 Crucio Siege Tanks, 6 Guardian and Hammer Tanks (Red Alert 3) and a Mammoth Tank 27 ( this one from C&C Tiberium Wars).

Ruuji then splits his division in two: one going in Seminary Ridge and another in Oak Ridge. He has units comprised of few of the following: 4 Avatar Warmechs, 2 Juggernauts (Tiberium Wars), 6 Vikings, 4 Immortals, 8 advanced Crusaders, 4 M1 Abrams and 10 Bradley Tanks. Others include 3 Sickles, 2 Mirage Tanks, 4 Tsunami Tanks, 2 Mutigunner IFVs, 4 Mecha Tengus and 2 Guardian Tanks (all from Red Alert 3).

Then his infantry are composed of some regular soldiers with machine guns, shotguns and rapid firing rifles and other guns of different variety, the rest are Zone Troopers, Militias, Confessor Cabals (Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath), Peacekeepers and Imperial Warriors (RA 3). He's got some firepower, but even then its tough considering the Confederates are pouring in more men and stronger units, in numbers.

The Digidestineds there, Al, Kira and their comrades fight on to hold them back. The Digimons are doing good, even though they've been hit by some of their weapons designed to counter against Digimons on their giant walkers. All is a little fine for them for the moment. Later, meanwhile in a place near a wooded place, a member of FAITH points his sniper rifle at one of our heroes. "Forward! For God's sake forward!" Gen. Reynolds still helps rally and inspire his troops.

BANG

**From the north and the west more Rebels arrive  
****Thousands more and the fight multiplies  
****McPhearson's Ridge and the Black Hats strike  
****A Rebel sharpshooter takes Reynold's life**

Reynolds gasped and fell from his horse. "Oh my God! Gen. Reynolds is down!" Andrew exclaimed in alert. TK and Joe immediately went to his side. The soldiers and officers came to the fallen general. "Sir, you alright?! Sir!" TK tries to wake him up. Joe checks his pulse and listens to his heartbeats. Unfortunately, he founds out that life has left him, looks up to everyone and grimly declares, "He's dead..." Soon, Maj. Gen. Abner Doubleday takes his place, then later replaced by Maj. Gen. John Newton.

**This tragedy and what it brings, all the devastation  
****(The reaper has his way)  
****Men will kill, blood will spill to preserve the nation  
****(There's the devil to pay)**

Meanwhile, 18 miles away from Gettysburg, the 20th Maine regiment keeps on going, with their infantry riding in army trucks and Humvees. Traveling along with them are the whole Digidestineds from across the world, including the teams from seasons 2 to 5. Among them are Shirou, Arthuria (her real name) AKA Saber, Rin, Illyasviel and Sakura (all from Fate Stay) as they are among the Digidestineds.

The 20th Maine's lead commander, Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain, walks on foot rather than riding his horse. His good friend, a veteran from Ireland, Sergeant Buster Kilrain, feels concerned about him. "Begging the Colonel's pardon," he says in his typical Irish accent, "but would the Colonel do us a favor and get back on the damned horse?" "Well, I rode all day and my butt's killing me." Col. Chamberlain said. Then right from behind, his younger brother, 1st Lt. Thomas Davee Chamberlain, comes up to them. "Brother sir, we've gone over 20 miles today." he says to them. "Are the Digidestineds alright back there?" the Colonel asked. "Yes sir, I told the officers to help them out when they have troubles. They're riding comfortably on the wagons down there."

Then they heard trumpets ringing. It's a message that someone's coming. "There's something going on..." Buster said and they see who's coming from behind their column, it is Col. Strong Vincent. Col. Chamberlain immediately goes out to greet him. Also the other Digidestined leaders alongside him, Davis, Shirou, Takato, Takuya and Marcus (of season 5 if you don't know) comes to greet him. They all exchange salutes together.

_Chamberlain_: "Col. Vincent sir."  
_Vincent_: "Greetings good sirs. Far cry from Bowdoin College wouldn't you say?"  
_Chamberlain_: "No farther than Harvard Yard."  
_Vincent_: "Indeed. With luck we shall see our alme maters again. In the meantime Colonel, you and your boys move as fast as you can. 3 corps has engaged at Gettysburg and you'll have to move through dark until we get there. And your friends are putting up a good fight there."

_Davis_: "You mean Tai? Right.."  
_Vincent_: "I have faith in you Digidestineds. You can really help us win this, and you'll reach your goals. Now I gotta go. Take care, you too Chamberlain."  
_Chamberlain_: "Yes sir."  
_Vincent_: "Godspeed to all of you."

-------------------------

Back in Gettysburg, the fight is at its boiling point for the Confederates. Hours have passed and put a lot into this skirmish, but still could not get a push in. They couldn't break their lines for hours since morning, and they've had enough. On the north side, Union Maj. Gen. Oliver O. Howard's corps were fighting incoming forces from Condederate Lt. Gen. Richad Ewell. He's got some payback to do after their defeat and his corps' humilation at Chansellorsville.

Now its around afternoon and its time for the final push. The bodies on both sides fall like flies. The Union loss a number of men, not to mention being pounded by Confederate artillery, and worse more reinforcements kept on pouring, along with their elite force FAITH. Tai and his team are losing, more weapons of theirs kept sweeping at their places. Kira, Athrun and their men are slowly crumbling.

At McPhearson's Ridge and at around north of Gettysburg, already Gen. Lee sends out giant walkers: the Annihilator Tripods (from C&C Tiberium, but think of it here as a mechanized version), AT-AT walkers (from Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back) towards the strong Union lines. Then they send out mobile suits, the Destiny (Shinn), Impulse (Lunamaria) and Legend (Rey) among them. They broke through the lines easily.

The Union, suffering heavy losses already, now thought their time here is up. They all retreat as huge waves of Confederate infantry and mobile weapons (such as goliaths, walking mechas, mobile suits, etc,) come sweeping up at them.

_Roy_: "I think we've hold long enough, and our army have occupied the high grounds already. And Gen. Hancock is here. Hawkeye, tell Ed and the Digidestineds to retreat now to the high grounds."  
_Riza_: "Right away sir."

-------------------

On Tai's side:  
_Kari_: "Tai we're loosing! The lines are faltering!"  
_Greymon_: "We can't hold against them anymore. What now Tai? Orders?"  
_Tai_: "We're done holding here and we've fulfilled our objective. Alright, retreat now!"  
_Riza_: "Guys, Roy said to fall back to the high grounds at once. Our army are there and should be safe."  
_Edward_: "Alright, let's go!"  
_Sora_: "Birdramon fly to our friends and tell them to retreat now!"  
_Birdramon_: "As you command Sora."

As they prepare to fall back, some mobile suits are getting to smash through their lines. Ruuji's avatars took them down, but more are coming. The I Corps' lines have collapsed, compelling all the rest to fall back as well. Ruuji ordered overyone to fall back to the town's hills down south.

Then more giant walkers are heading their direction, and suddenly, the Impulse comes swooping down at them. "I have you now!" Lunamaria says as she prepares to fire. She instead got knocked off, by Ruuji's Mammoth Tank 27, 2 Mecha Tengus and an Avatar, his liger Digimon helping out. "Just go guys! I'll hold him (not knowing its a girl inside) off here!" Ruuji urges as he fights the mecha in front of him. "Thanks Ruuji! Let's go, quick! The Confederate tide is getting too high for us to handle anymore!" the Fullmetal Alchemist exclaims as he and others ride on Birdramon.

As they retreat, Luna gets the Impulse back on its feet. "You won't get away!" she tries but the Mammoth Tank 27 and Avatar gets her busy. Ruuji helps out the other comrades who were left behind and others that could not fall back. In a moment, Ruuji can't hold on anymore and its time to go before they're overwhelmed. A lot of their forces and their comrades are falling back. Ruuji temporarily disables the Impulse using an EMP blast from his Avatar. They then fall back, Re-Mii's getting worried and desperate.

-----------------

On Athrun's side:

Things are looking bad for the Union guys in north of the town. Ewell's corps are overwhelming. There, Rey and Shinn comes to help them. A Mammoth Tank and some other weapons of the Union were destroyed by their firepower. Even with WereGarurumon, Lilymon, Ikkakumon and Angemon could not hold out against the might of Destiny and Legend. They're focused more on helping defend their masters and fellow soldiers than duelling them. Things got worse, they got numbers and momentum on the Confederate's side; its almost a Chansellorsville replay. Matt, Mimi, TK and Joe ordered them all to fall back.

_Mu_: "Oh no, we're falling back!"  
_Maes_: "Hey guys, let's retreat as in now!"  
_Athrun_: "Very well. All forces retreat now! To the high grounds!"  
_Lacus_: "What about Kira? I'm worried..."  
_Athrun_: "Don't worry Lacus. Look, Birdramon will fly to them now."

They then fall back, passing through Gettysburg and help out their men.

**Attack! Attack! General Lee gives command  
****They're overwhelmed, the situation demands  
****The Federals retreat and rush out of town  
****But they have fortified and save the high grounds  
****The day ends victory for the south  
****Lee's as convinced as God's will is profound  
****They are invincible and their cause is just  
****But Longstreet is cautious and lacking in trust**

Back at the Confederate lines, they all rejoiced in their victory. Gen. Lee has seen them fall back and felt victorious. A messenger comes up to him. "Gen. Pender begs to report the enemy is falling back. They're on the run sir." he reported to him. "Very well Lt." Lee replied as another messenger comes. "Sir Gen. Early says the enemy is falling back and are heading to Gettysburg." "Alright, thank you Corporal." Lee and their lead commander Gilbert Durandal felt satisfied with the reports. Then Lee sees a tall hill.

"Major Taylor I want you to deliver this message in person. Find Gen. Ewell and tell him the Federal troops are withdrawing in confusion. Its necessary to push his people to gain those heights. Tell him to take that hill if found practical the one beyond the town. You got that?" "Yes sir." and off he goes.

Later Gen. Ewell got the message. Then Gen. Isaac Trimble and Shinn goes to him. "Sir give me one division and I will take that hill." Trimble said, Shinn looks persistent and excited to go. But Ewell did nothing and gave no orders. Again Trimble asked him with Shinn helping out to persuade him, but gave no signs of replying.

He had reasons for not attacking. One of them included that the Union troops being garrisoned there, and also feared that the whole legion of Digimons and their masters lie in waiting for them and could cost them (if you want to know the details check wikipedia).

Trimble have had enough and threw his sword in front of him in anger. Shinn turns and runs off frustrated, and sees that there is still a chance, and Ewell is wasting it. He prepares to get inside the Destiny.

_Shinn_: "Fine! If you don't go, then I'll go there with some of the men we have."  
_Rey_: "Don't go Shinn. I sense its dangerous."  
_Shinn_: "Come on Rey! We still have a chance to crush them. We can take care of the damned Digidestineds and the blasted Digimons there too."  
_Rey_: "Yes, but you have no idea what lies ahead. Don't get yourself and our men in trouble. Don't worry, we'll deal with them another day. Also we can then eliminate those Digidestineds, the traitor Athrun and that Kira Yamato."

Shinn: "...Fine!!"

**Across the way the Union digs in  
****The Round Tops, Cemetery Ridge and out to Culp's Hill  
****Their lines are strong, no denying they'll stay  
****When the Confederates strike, there'll be the devil to pay**

The fighting goes on as the Union retreated. It was chaos. Confederates also come moving in on the down, on the retreating Union soldiers and Digidestineds as they made their way south of the big town. Lines were in disarray as Union and Confederate soldiers fight in the town, having a bit of an urban warfare. The Digimons helped them out by dispersing them with their powers, other weapons helping out as well to support everyone as much as possible. Matt, Edward, Kira and Athrun tried their best to support their forces as they retreat in a chaotic fashion.

Yoh Asakura and his arrive only to see the Federals falling back. He quickly gathers some forces to further strengthen their grounds on Cemetery Hill and Culp's Hill, knowing the Confederates may attack.

The whole Union army, well most of it, had arrived and secured the high grounds. Lt. Gen. Winfield Scott Hancock is in command there until Lt. Gen. Meade gets there. The Confederates occupy the town and across Seminary Ridge. The Union lost their fight today but their plan to secure the all important high grounds was fulfilled. Both sides establish camps. As dusk comes, the fight had stopped. Then that night, more forces had arrived, especially the 20th Maine and the whole Digidestineds are there. This is only the beginning of a mammoth battle here in this town...

**This tragedy and what it brings, all the devastation  
****(The reaper has his way)  
****Men will kill, blood will spill to preserve the nation  
****(There's the devil to pay)**

* * *

_The end of the first day of battle. Next will be not the second day, but what's going on that night, all the plannings and all. Check it out!_


	7. Night Of Planning & Pondering

**Chapter 6: July 1; Night Of Planning And Pondering**

_Well guys, here's another one. Here there is no battle, but rather a short discussion of strategy planning and getting the Gundam SEED guys and the Generals to get along with all our heroes here. Of course there will be some changes here as you would see and there'll be crossovers with some other animes, but I'm doing it for my enjoyment and yours too. But anyways enjoy._

_I mostly got the lines from the movie Gettysburg, and some I changed and got from other sources, but the rest here are mine. Don't forget, I don't own the movie Gettysburg or its lines. I just want to put some meaning here so it won't sound lame, and please don't accuse me of copying the lines. This is after all and I just want to write and make a story just for the fun of it and for your fun as well. So please don't accuse me of it._

* * *

It is the night of July 1, the first day of the battle of Gettysburg. The beaten Union forces who hold out against the Confederates are now recovering and are looking to their designated batallions. Their weapons are having repairs and rearming, and the whole Digidestineds are now there. Also the king of the Izumo Kingdom, Yoh Asakura, his wife Anna Kyoyama Asakura, their friends (from Shaman King), and their army are there, ready to help out. In addition, 5-Star General Ra-Kan is here with his army, and Ruuji's whole corps has arrived. By then the entire Army Of The Potomac have already assembled at the high ground, from Culp's Hill, Cemetery Ridge and near the Round Tops.

The Federal forces and their allies arrive and begin to load in supplies, as more of their weapons of many types come in. They're camping in as their lines become strong lines, almost as strong as a small fortress. That night, all of the Digidestineds from across the world are there; now the total number of the Digidestineds here are 300.

Tai and his friends (including Ruuji and his friends) were having dinner along with their friends (and the ones from all Digimon seasons). Yoh's friends are there with them, wanting to know what they did early this day. It was around 10:00PM there when Major Riza Hawkeye came to them and tells that Lt. Gen. Winfield Hancock wishes to see Tai, Izzy, Ruuji and Edward. They got up and follow Riza.

Then at the main Union HQ, Brigadier General John Buford had arrived. "Hello John." Major General Roy Mustang greets him there. "I'm surprised to see that you manage to find our HQ amidst the confusion." "There's an old Indian saying, 'follow the cigar smoke and you'll find the fat man there'." "Right." Roy slightly laughed at his remarks. Then Riza, Tai, Izzy, Edward along with their Digimons arrived. They all got inside where the Union generals are there, also including Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Mu, Murrue, Yoh and his wife Anna. Gen. Hancock is waiting for them. They all greeted him.

_Hancock_: "Good evening guys. How are you John?"  
_Buford_: "I'm alright but my brigade's all shot up and needed to get refitted."  
_Hancock_: "Right, I'll see to it."  
_Yoh_: "How are you Tai? Izzy? Ed? Ruuji? Not banged up are ya?"  
_Tai_: "We're fine Yoh."  
_Agumon_: "We're all still here."  
_Edward_: "We're here, in one piece."  
_Ruuji_: "Well, I'm still standing."  
_Yoh_: "Right. Glad to know it."

_Hancock_: "We know what you guys did this morning. That is one hell of a piece of soldiering. You did an outstanding job there."  
_Tai & Buford_: "Thank you sir."  
_Hancock_: "Heard you were with Reynolds when he was killed. I'm sending his body down to his folks at Lancester. They'll appreciate a note from you."  
_Buford_: "I'll send it."  
_Hancock_: "(Sighs) He was a good soldier, and a dear friend. 3 of us, Reynolds, Lewis Armistead and I came up together. During the war in the Middle East 2 decades ago, we experienced and saw the defeat of the cursed Bin Laden there. Lewis or Lo as we call him, he was a coordinator. But we stayed close. I wonder now how Lo is doing."  
_Anna_: "Well I heard he is part of George Pickett's brigades, under Longstreet."  
_Hancock_: (Looks shocked and in disbelief) "…..I see. Just across the ridge eh? I truly love to see him again but not here, not like this. Well, maybe after the war eh?"  
_Everyone_: (Nodded)

_Buford_: "Now what do you want me to do in the morning?"  
_Hancock_: "I want you to hold your position on the extreme left. Get some rest, you definitely need it. We may need you in the morning. JEB Stuart is still on the prowl out there somewhere."  
_Buford_: "Yes, and thank you sir."  
_Tai: _"By the way, John, thanks for everything. You had taught me a lot in tough situations and others. It was great being with you."  
_Buford_: "Right, and you too had shown me a lot that even us Generals don't even know. Never give up Tai, and stick true to our cause, your dreams and your beliefs. You yourself and the Digidestineds are one of a kind. I'm sure that you will lead us to victory as long as you got faith, perseverance, dedication and spirit. You all got great gifts and talents. Put it to use for all that is good. I believe in all of you."  
_Tai_: "Right."  
_Kira_: "And thanks too sir. You too had shown me a lot."  
_Edward_: "Yeah. You're really talented sir, I like that. Thanks for working with ya."

Buford shakes their hands, bids farewell and walks out. He wanders around, staring at the stars. He is relieved that they hold the high grounds. "Well Gen. Reynolds, old friend, we held the high grounds. We did it..." That will be the last thing we get to see John Buford as he will be stationed somewhere the next day.

_Edward_: "So how are you guys doing?"  
_Athrun_: "We're still fine."  
_Kira_: "Yeah me too."  
_Lacus_: "You sure Kira? You're not hurt in any way?"  
_Kira_: "Yes, so far I'm fine."  
_Lacus_: "Right, I'm glad."

The guys would have a little chatting, and then went on to discuss matters at hand. Meanwhile, out in the Digidestined camp, one of them, a 14 yr old Negi Springfield is having a good time with his team, all 31 girls of his class. He has some similarities to Joshua Chamberlain: both are professors and decided to join the Union, only this time Negi isn't the only one. His class wants to help too, and so Negi lets them He joins the war because to heed Tai's call, and to uphold their duty as a Digidestined. Also Mortimer, or Morty, the best friend of Yoh, has a good time with their friends along with the Digidestineds.

Some time later, into the night, the lead commander, Lieutenant General George Gordon Meade had finally arrived. "Good evening Gen. Meade sir." Hancock and everyone greeted. "Greetings everyone. Hancock it's damn dark out there I can't see a bloody thing." Meade said, knowing to be a little complainer.

"Well gentlemen, and ladies, I hope to God that this is good ground." General Meade said, then he turns to Izzy, the computer and strategy expert they have here. His laptop would give the details of the battlefield here, and of course proven to be very helpful, if not vital for them. His laptop had satellite intelligence of the fields and terrain from an unknown town, a place they've never been. "Is this good ground Digidestined? Is this the place to have an army?" he asks him. "Very good grounds sir. Very good grounds indeed." Izzy answered. "I hope you're right. Because we're going to have a big fight here in the morning." Meade said.

Then he turns to Kira and Edward. "So Mr. Kira Yamato, how are you holding up here? How's TERMINAL here?" "We're fine sir. We're doing very well. My skills are still useful as ever." Kira answered. "Excellent. Edward Elric, our Full Metal Alchemist, what about you?" Meade then turns to him. "Very well sir. My powers are still strong and ready to go." Ed replied.

Then he goes to Ruuji Familon. "How are you Ruuji? Still able to go on?" "Yes sir, I can still go now that my whole corps is here." Ruuji replied. "Of course he can go. As you know, Ruuji is one great soldier and commander." Roy remarked and Meade nodded.

And then they have a strategy meeting. Tai, Edward and Kira comes to know the situation and what he can make of it while Izzy shows the grounds of the town from his laptop and what strategy they could cook up with, helping them out big time. The generals there seem satisfied.

Later on, something's up. "Hey guys, check this out. Gilbert Durandal is making a live broadcast." Brig. Gen. Maes Hughes calls to them. On the small TV monitor they all gather and hears Durandal's live broadcast. "I wonder what he wants now" Yoh thought.

"_**Good evening everyone. We are here now at a town called Gettysburg. We are now engaging at the enemies of mankind here, who dares to stand up against the Destiny Plan, our capturing of Digimons and my rule of banning Metal music, which is for the sake for peace and mankind. I rest assure you that we will defeat the real rebels here and too ensure to safety of peace and freedom, for our world, as well as the Digital World, which brings up my next discussion. **_

_**In order to bring order everywhere and so that there'll be no more conflict and to ease up problems for us, let me say this: if there are any Digidestineds out there, I suggest you all surrender your Digimon partners to me. Anyone who refuse to do this shall be dealt with prejudice; you will be hunted down one way or another. If you want to live out, then you all must submit to my demands."**_

Then they turn off the TV.

_Riza_: "So, what do you guys think of it?"  
_Izzy_: "Great, he wants to hunt down Digidestineds as well just so that he could get Digimons easily."  
_Edward_: "OK, the Destiny Plan, banning metal music, enslaving Digimons, now this? How far would he go? How could he stoop to something that somewhat dirty?"

_Tai_: (Punches his hand) "Well, we can't let that happen. All the Digidestineds around are in danger. They're probably being hunted down like they're sort of endangered species"  
_Agumon_: "I agree."  
_Tentomon_: "We can't let him take over Digiworld; us Digimons need to live freely too. But we can't let him endanger or threaten all Digidestineds around, especially those who have yet be Digidestineds."  
_Izzy_: "He's right; we can't let him do that. Now the Digidestineds and the Digimons now pray for our victory."  
_Ruuji_: "I could only hope that the Digidestineds around are alright. They might be hunted down should they refuse. Of course they can hide in the Digiworld, but all of Durandal's reign must end. We can't allow him to harm the innocents!"

_Edward_: "Right. I could say that he's more of a madman now."  
_Lacus_: "I wouldn't put it that to describe him exactly. True, all he wants to end all conflicts so he can't be deemed as a madman. And it seems that a lot of them agree with him, either that, or they're afraid to make a stand."  
_Maes_: "Well, I guess what he is trying to do is do something what is best for mankind. Well, what HE thinks is best for mankind and everything else."  
_Meade_: "True. I know he wants to do what is best for us, and to end all conflicts. But madman or not, because of his Destiny Plan where it denies us of rights and free will, and enslaving our destiny, he needs to be stopped at whatever cost."  
_Yoh_: "Don't forget Metal music."  
_Agumon_: "And Digiworld too."  
_Meade_: "That'll be your concern; our main concern is to stop him, his plans and his objectives."  
_Tai_: "Right. Leave it to us to fight for Digiworld and for Heavy Metal. We shall fight to our last breath to defend it. We will fight to the death if need be. I won't stop until they tasted our full fury."

_Kira_: "Right. Nevertheless, we're all in this together. I know I want all conflicts to end. But the Destiny Plan must not be carried out if we were to preserve our freedom and free will where we are free to choose any path or our destinies. He must be stopped at any cost."  
_Athrun_: "Right."

Everyone else in the room agreed. And after all that, they send Tai, Izzy, Agumon, Tentomon and Edward back so that they can rest and getting themselves ready for tomorrow, as they need to talk private with some military matters. Tai and friends tell everyone what they heard. They were surprised that he would do something like that. Tai tells that to all the Digidestined leaders to tell the rest. Now they need to stop him more than ever, and felt more the need to fight to defend the Digiworld, and to uphold their duty as a Digidestined. They now plan out for some strategies for a short while, then they all sleep, getting all the rest they need, as tomorrow will bring a fiercer battle, and they need to get ready for tomorrow's fight...

* * *

_Next chapter will be about the second day of battle, focusing mostly on defending Little Round Top, the greatest achievement of Joshua Chamberlain, the 20th Maine as well as the Digidestineds there. Don't forget to view my other stories and leave good comment, and keep the flames to yourselves! _

_As for the banning Metal part, Durandal wants it gone because he thinks it's evil and would only cause trouble in the society. If you ask me, the songs are quite meaningful and he fears it will let them see the truth and he wants to keep them blind and dumb. That's how it was, and I was inspired by songs of Manowar, to fight for Metal and never giving up and other themes. Check my Gundam SEED Alternate And New Destiny the rest. Again, pardon me for all this._


	8. Hold At All Costs

**Chapter 7: July 2; Hold At All Costs**

_For this one, I have been researching on guns and firearms to know which ones to use (be that be real or even fiction). Have fun and please, don't think that my mind is weird or anything. That's how I am while making this fantasy fic_

_I've made some footnotes here for you all to know classifications here. If you want to, look them up. As for the mobile suit units here, look them up at Gundam wikia._

_

* * *

_

It's now July 2, the second day of battle. Since yesterday the Union had been at engagement against them at a big town called Gettysburg, all for the sake of holding the high grounds south of the said town. Union Brigadier General John Buford understood its importance and has been giving himself a mission to hold back the Rebs until the main body of the Union army arrives. After a fierce fight on July 1, the Union retreated back to the high grounds now occupied by their forces and fellow allies.

Now the Union army had taken hold of the grounds from Culp's Hill to Cemetery Ridge, forming a fish hook. The Confederacy are preparing assaults to break their lines by going to their flanks, as General Lee plans his 'Echelon Attack', to go through the Round Tops and breaking through Culp's Hill by means of Ewell's corps. But the fighting wouldn't come until 4'o clock that day and General Meade takes this time to complete and assemble all of his forces and bolster their defenses. ORB mobile suits such as the Astrays and Murasames have already been armed and on stand-by for hours; Athrun wondered if there ever be an attack any time.

Throughout the day the Federals and their allies had been reinforcing their lines as they prepare for the incoming Confederate assault. Their forces are still trying to get there as they're still somewhere down the Emmitsburg Road.

The same thing can also be said for the Confederates. General Lee had been trying to muster all of his forces as they are not complete; Major General JEB Stuart and his division of elite cavalry (meaning tanks) and his MS units of GINNs, GuAIZs, CGUEs, GOUF Ignited and Crushers, BuCUEs and ZuOOTs, are out there somewhere.

Despite all their preparations, the fighting did not begin, until now. It was nearing 4 PM and the Confederates prepare to move out and assault the grounds. As General Lee would say, "If Meade wants us to fight, and then we will do so. We will try our best to drive them off." And Durandal silently added, "Our men and machines had done a great job yesterday and would do so today if there is coordination."

The Confederates are now forming for their assaults, and sure there are fierce fighting on Culp's Hill, Cemetery Hill and Cemetery Ridge right around the center where Union Major General Daniel Sickles decided to take matters into his hands and left the lines and placing his forces there.

General Meade could not believe that Sickles would do that. He rode his horse up to him, accompanied by Lacus, Andrew Waltfeld, Yoh and Anna. Meade asked to him, "Why would you not place your corps on Hancock's left side?" "I need to move forward to take advantage of the high ground and deny that to the enemy." Sickles answered from his M1 Abrams. "But the ground you have occupied was commanded by the artillery of both sides. If you do that, you will only be vulnerable." Lacus explained to Sickles.

"If I were you good sir, I would retreat now." Anna advised him. "...Very well." Sickles agreed. However it was too late to do anything. Already they can see Confederates coming in; the sounds of their machines and the stomp of their mobile suits can be heard from the distance. "Shoot! Bad timing! No choice but to hold them here!" Sickles exclaimed. "I wish to God you could, but the enemy will not let you." Meade tells him. "I hope you know what you're doing, because you're going to have some difficulty." Andrew said to him as they rode off back to Cemetery Ridge to try to help out Sickles' lines.

Major General Gouverneur Warren went to Little Round Top to see what's happening and was shocked to find only a signal team station there, waiting, and no troops. He saw the glint of bayonets in the sun, a lign of Confederate greys and red coats and multi-columns of Confederate droids to the southwest and realized that a Confederate assault into the Union flank was imminent. He then informed the generals that the Rebels are forming and moving to flank them, first to Major General George Sykes to immediately send troops. They then plan to send forces on the unoccupied Round Tops. General Sykes sends a courier to find Maj. Gen. James Barnes to secure his forces there, then bumped into Colonel Strong Vincent, and there Vincent decides to send his 4 regiments there.

Here the 20th Maine are getting prepared and Tai starts to gather his chosen teams including Ruuji Familon and Re-Mii. Also coming along with them is Negi Springfield and his 31 girls (from Negima, also Digidestineds) and his good friend Kotaro. The rest of the Digidestineds from all across the world help the Union elsewhere on the battlefield.

Commander of the 20th Maine, Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain, his little brother 1st Lieutenant Thomas Davee "Tom" Chamberlain and their friend, Master Sergeant Buster Kilrain sees the assembling forces. Also, Kira and Athrun are noticing the movement with them.

_Kilrain_: "I thought the Confeds were all in Gettysburg. You don't suppose they're flanking us?"  
_Kira_: "We'll see and wait…"

Then Colonel Strong Vincent arrives on his horseback.

_Joshua & Kira_: "Greetings Col. Vincent."  
_Vincent_: "Morning Chamberlain and sir Kira. Form your men quick. Follow me and prepare to double quick. We're going to the top of that hill there. The rebels are stacking on out left flank. And we gotta anticipate that. Make haste."

_Joshua_: "Right. Major Spear, sound the assembly."  
_Spear_: "Alright sir."

Joshua and Kira made the assembly. Tai prepares to gather his team.

_Tai_: "Alright guys. We've eaten hearty so now let's get ourselves ready. We'll go to those hills and stop the Confederates from flanking us."  
_Izzy_: "Tai, keep in mind that that place is wooded. Because of that we won't be able to Digivolve our Digimons there."  
_Tai_: "Hmm, looks like they have to stay in their rookie forms. So as of now, we need a lot of teams. Ruuji, you and your men will be quite helpful to support us. Come with us and some men ok?"  
_Ruuji_: "I gotcha."  
_Tai_: "Alright, let's go."

Ruuji goes along with them while his other division that had fought the previous day defends other places. Re-Mii gives Ruuji a good luck kiss at his cheek while his friends are rooting for him. Crown prince Yoh Asakura will deploy his forces elsewhere and help defend those places. Tai assembles his team, the other leaders Davis, Shirou, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and Negi and all their teams were chosen and ready. The Elric brothers and Winry are coming along as well. Kira and Athrun are assigned there and prepare to move out; their other friends were stationed elsewhere. Kira says goodbye to Lacus as he prepares to move out with the 20th Maine.

_Kira_: "I'm going Lacus."  
_Lacus_: "Take care Kira. May my strength go with you today."  
_Kira_: "Thanks. When the war is over, let's get married."  
_Lacus_: "Sure, sounds good. We can be together at last."  
_Kira_: "Be careful Lacus."  
_Lacus_: "Good luck Kira, my beloved."

They share a kiss before parting and Kira going with his battalion with Athrun. Meanwhile Yoh appoints his friend Morty to lead a battalion Yoh has given to him and help their friends.

The Elric brothers are preparing to go with the rest. "Fullmetal!" a voice calls from behind them. Its Major General Roy Mustang, coming in on his jeep along with his subordinates. "What is it sir?" Ed asked. "I'm here to send my guys to accompany you. Lt. Hawkeye, you go watch over these boys and the rest." Roy tells to Riza Hawkeye, his trusted assistant. "Yes sir." she replied as she saluted to her superior. Roy then appoints to his subordinates: Alex Louise Armstrong, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Denny Brosh and Maria Ross to to with them as they agreed.

"One thing Edward." Roy suddenly calls for something. Alex puts down a crate he'd brought along and opens it, revealing a very sophisticated carbine that looks like a modified M4. "Fullmetal you've been given priviledge for you to test a very cool weapon: the LWRC Sniper/Assaulter Battle Rifle or the SABR. It's used with the 7.62mm NATO rounds on target in a variety of roles. I'm sure you're going to like it." Roy said to him. "Of course! It will be an honor to use this sir." Ed thanked his superior and saluted. Roy saluted in return and said, "Use it well. You're gonna need it."

Coming along with them is Kyle Katarn. He was a Confederate Red Coat and is considered to be one of the best soldiers and an ace of the Confederacy. Kyle was appalled by Durandal's plans and his intentions; he was disgusted by his methods to eliminate anyone who opposes his plans or who pose a threat to his plans along with killing certain people just because they are Heavy Metal fans. Needless to say, Kyle lost faith in the Confederacy and has become disillusioned by their cause. As a result, he defected, leaving behind an army he once fought proud with. Now he has come to make things right by helping the Union stop Durandal.

_**The Union flank's in trouble  
**__**To the Round Top on the double  
**__**A bad decision, insubordination  
**__**Exposed our line in a dangerous way  
**__**The burden lies upon us  
**__**Surrender is not an option  
**__**We are the flank and if we break  
**__**The Union crumbles, we could lose the war**_

Meanwhile at the Confederate lines, a force there will be going to the Round Tops. A Major General named John Bell Hood or Sam, sees the problems and discusses this to James Longstreet.

_Hood_: "Look here, the ground is strewn with boulders. The soldiers up there are entrenched all over the ground, and there're guns placed in the rocks. Every move I made is observed. If I attacked as ordered, I lose half of my division and most of my droid units will be eliminated. And they'll be looking down our throats at us from that hill there. We must make a flanking motion to the right and take 'em from the rear."

_Longstreet_: "Sam, the commanding general will not allow a flanking movement around the hills. I argued it yesterday, I argued it all morning, hell I've been arguing against any attack at all. I can't even say to let the mobile suits get on top of it since they got strong anti-air and ground units ah\nd we don't want our pilots to take a risk. I can't call this one off, you know it."

_Hood_: "Let me move to the big round hill to the south. There's nobody on that, if we could get a battery up there we might have a chance here."

_Longstree_t: "There ain't enough time. You have to cut down trees before you could place your artillery and other weapons. It'd be dark before you be in action. On the other hand, if they got batteries up there, we're gonna need buckets to catch the lead. You got to take that hill."

_Hood_: "They don't even need guns or Digimons to defend that. All they need to do is roll rocks down on you."  
_Longstreet_: "Just take it."  
_Hood_: "General, I do this under protest."  
_Longstreet_: "Sam, you're the best I've got here. Now sir, if you're ready, please take that hill."

With nothing else to protest, he sighed in defeat and saluted him as General Hood prepares to move. Their Heavy Artillery Guns, ATAT walkers and ZAKU Warrior Gunners begun firing at the hills, but they're only affecting nothing.

-------------------

The assembling Federals especially the Digidestineds, Ruuji, Kira and Athrun's battalion and the 20th Maine are hardly being hit. Amongst them is the brigade of Yzak Joule, a Confederate officer and joins the Union because he, along with Dearka Elmsman, are secretly working for Terminal. They reached there designated place to hold out just below the summit, Colonel Vincent leading. They see their forces below are losing and the Rebs will be there soon.

_Vincent_: "The whole Reb army's down there, coming up around our flanks. They could be here any minute. We got to hold this place. We've got to hold it!" Then he looks to Col. Chamberlain, Tai, Ruuji, Edward, Kira and Athrun for instructions.

_Vincent_: "Alright, I place you here. Set your colors here and put your regiment to the left of this line. The rest of the brigade will form on your right. Understood?"  
_Joshua_: "Yes, Ellis this is the point."  
_Ellis_: "Yes sir."  
_Vincent_: "Now your regiment and the others will be to the left of this point. Colonel, sirs, you're the end of the line. You guys are the extreme left of the Union army. Understood?"  
_Edward_: "We understand sir."  
_Vincent:_ "The line runs all the way here back to Cemetery Ridge, but it ends here."  
_Ruuji_: "We got it."  
_Vincent_: "Now Colonel, guys, General Ruuji sir, you cannot withdraw under any condition. If you go, this line will be flanked. If you go, the enemy will sweep up over the hillside and takes this army from the rear. Even you Digidestineds will have a hard time with that. You must defend this place to the last."  
_Joshua_: "Yes sir."  
_Negi_: "Understood sir."

Then Vincent shakes their hands and said with a slight humor to Chamberlain and Negi, "Now we see how professors fight.", and off he goes. Chamberlain and Ruuji call all the officers and Tai calls the rest of the leaders.

Meanwhile, the artillery battery of Lieutenant Charles Hazlett were then positioned on the north western side of Little Round Top and began pouring fire upon the advancing Confederate forces, including their, droids tanks and mobile suits. They will be vulnerable if they open fire and furthermore Confederate snipers and units of GINNs, GuAIZs and ZAKU Warriors made it diffilcult for the gunners, but they just fire away. His positions were then reinforced by Brigadier General Stephen H. Weed; he added some Vikings, Sickles, Goliaths, Zone Troopers and Zone Raiders along with GIs and Pathfinders.

However in the ensuing tension of the battle, Weed was struck by a bullet and tore through his spine, leaving him mortally wounded. Hazlett knelt by his wounded commander, and Weed reached up to grab his lapel in order to whisper something to him. As Hazlett leaned forward to listen, a bullet unexpectedly struck him in the head, killing him instantly. Weed's final words were, "I would rather die here than that the rebels should gain an inch of this ground." Both Weed and Hazlett will be forever remembered for their actions that would help defend the Round Tops.

_**Down below's the carnage, the rebel's charging onward  
**__**Push the slaughter forward, the Peach Orchard  
**__**Through the Wheatfield and Devil's Den  
**__**The valor of the Texans and Alabama's best men  
**__**They're unrelenting and devastating  
**__**The last full measure of devotion's clear**_

Meanwhile there is fierce fighting at Peach Orchard and the Wheatfield the Union are falling as Confederates charge to Round Tops, passing through Devil's Den. Then Hood stood in his stirrups at the front of the Texas Brigade and shouted, "Fix bayonets, my brave Texans! Go onward my droids! Forward and take those heights!" As he does so, an artillery shell bursts overhead, severely wounding his left arm and putting him out of action. His second in command, Evander M. Law, takes his places as leading his forces.

--------------------

At Little Round Top, everyone now discuss matters.

_Joshua_: "Everyone, the 83rd Pennsylvania, 44th New York and 16th Michigan will be moving in to our right but if you look at the left you see that there's no one there, because we're the end of the line. The Union army stops here."  
_Ruuji_: "In other words we are the flank. And it's vital we hold this place."  
_Tai_: "Do you understand everyone? We cannot retreat, we cannot withdraw. We all have to be stubborn today. And since out partners cannot Digivolve, we need all the power they have with them."  
_Kir_a: "Listen to Tai guys, he's right. So put the boys in position and tell them to stay down. Pile the rocks up high and give the best protection you can."  
_Joshua_: "Alright, I want the reserve pull back about 20 yards. Sloping ground is good ground. If you have any breakthroughs, men wounded, holes in the line, you plug 'em with reserve. Ellis how's our ammunition?"  
_Ellis_: "Sir I think about 60 magazines per man."  
_Joshua_: "That's good, 60 mags, I think... Yes it's adequate. Any questions?"  
_Jean Havoc_: "Colonel, it seems that the fighting is one that side of the hill."  
_Heymans Breda_: "Yep, seems to me that we're the back door. Everything's going on at the front door."

Some of them laughed at his joke, but Chamberlain and few others remain serious.

_Izzy_: "Guys that hill is steep and rocky. Its bare, come straight up at it is impossible."  
_Negi_: "He's right; the Reb army is going to swing around it. It's gonna come up to that notch right over there. They'll be moving in the cover of trees trying to get around the flank."  
_Joshua_: "Correct sir. Remember everyone, we are the flank. Gentlemen..."  
_Tai_: "Guys..."  
_Kira_: "Everyone..."  
_Negi_: "Girls..."  
_Ruuji_: "My comrades..."

They all saluted at them in which they all saluted back. Then they said to all of them and to each other, "God go with us." And with that, they all get themselves ready in position and work in breastworks. Ruuji places his infantry force that includes GI's, Riflemen, Militias, Imperial Warriors and Confessor Cabals.

The men are loading their machine guns and semi-automatic rifles and setting up 3 machine gun nests; the Digidestineds, Kira and Ruuji's men get in position with the other regiments. Col. Chamberlain has a little chat with the Elric brothers, Kira, Kyle, Yzak and Dearka.

_Joshua_: "Guys you're the Elric brothers right?"  
_Ed & Al_: "Yeah."  
_Joshua_: "And you're Kyle right? I've heard you defected to us."  
_Kyle_: "That is correct sir. I can't believe that he is willing to do this kind of atrocity whom he thinks its for the better. We need to stop him."

_Joshua_: "Well its good to know you've got conscience; I admire your strong will to fight for what is right. Now I suggest you Elrics be careful; your mother is praying for your safety."

_Al_: "You know our mother?"  
_Joshua_: "I've read your biography. You're Kira right? I heard you're an Ultimate Coordinator and you got impressive records from the first war."  
_Kira_: "Right sir."  
_Joshua_: "And now, Joule is it? You're secretly working for Terminal right?"  
_Yzak_: "Yes."  
_Dearka_: "Me and Yzak thought about it a few months ago."  
_Yzak_: "We knew that there's something about the Confederacy that is suspicious. And thanks to the Union's 'good persuasions', we decided to work for Terminal."  
_Dearka_: "And it was for the better good, right?"  
_Yzak_: "Oh come on, gimme a break!"

While they're talking, Maria Ross along with a member of Negi's team, Setsuna, takes a little scout ahead. When they come back, they brings grave news. "What's up Setsuna? What's the matter?" Negi asked, awaiting answers but knows what is coming. "Negi! Everyone! They're coming!" Setsuna alerted. "We got incoming!" Maria also alert the rest in the lines. They see grey and red uniforms along with droids are coming right up from where they are. They're coming. Everyone gets ready, both their weapons and themselves.

_Joshua_: "OK everyone, get yourselves armed and loaded. Brother, I want you to stay with me and keep down. Buster, Athrun, lets go."  
_Edward_: "I bet the whole damn rebs are coming this way. Winry, stay back and take cover."  
_Joshua_: "Tell the boys to get good cover. Pile the rocks up high, take their time to fire carefully."  
_Buster_: "Right sir."

_**We know what we're made of  
**__**When up against all odds we hold our line  
**__**For the cause that we so love, we must hold at all costs  
**__**We know what we're made of  
**__**When our nation needs us, we'll stay the course  
**__**For the Union we so love, we must hold at all costs**_

Ed, Riza and the rest go to their designated places, ready for action. Riza takes over a Stoner 63 machine gun nests. Alex, Jean, Vato and the rest readies their weapons at the incoming Rebel wave. Kain says a quick prayer as he cocks his FN P90. "I'm ready for a good challenge!" Alex exclaims to himself, readying his Magpul Masada.

The Confederates, infantry, their infantry supporters, B1 and B2 droids are approaching, under Colonel William C. Oates. Tai perfectly placed every team on designated places. When they're in view, the order's given to fire at will. Everyone fired their guns; Digimons fire their powers depending on what they are. A fierce exchange of gunfire ensues. Meanwhile, the 20th Maine Company B were placed somewhere, firing off their PSG1 and M110 SASS rifles to give assistance to the main wing from afar; they have fitted themselves with camouflaged nets to further conceal their location.

Tai is armed with the old but reliable M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with modern and stronger bullets, a Glock 17 and M1911 pistols for back-up; all others are armed with M60 Machine Gun , FN P90, AKS-74, AN-94, Magpul Masada, SABR (on selected soldiers), M4 carbines and MP5; the M249 SAW, Stoner 63 and M2 Browning machine guns fired from gun nests. The stronger bullet calibers they got were enough to bring down droids and the much armored B2s. Some are equiped with the Milkor MGL to dispose of their Spider Droids and Dragoons, especially their droids since they come in numbers. Some Union officers are equiped with the Benelli M4 Super 90 shotguns and gave a volley of spread shots.

Ruuji and his Digimon, a liger with a blue fire as its mane, gives command to his division and helps them out with his Magpul Masada and a Heckler & Koch Mark 23 for backup; his Militants use Uzis, AK-47s and M-16s have suitable for militias. Ed and Al use their alchemy and their guns, the SABR and specially modified M1 Garand respectively while Winry stayed behind, supplying everyone with ammo clips and assisting the injured. Some minutes later, the Rebs retreat when their wave is depleting by their defenses. A few Spider Droids and Dragoons were destroyed from the use of the Milkor MGL.

_Athrun_: "They're falling back."  
_Joshua_: "Yes but they'll be back. This is only their first wave. How're you doing?"  
_Takuya_: "We're doing fine."  
_Marcus_: "Yeah. Is that all they got?"  
_Takuya_: "Well make sure of yourself to not get cocky."  
_Kira_: "Colonel sir."  
_Joshua_: "Kira, anybody hurt?"  
_Kira_: "Head and shoulder wounds. They didn't hit the left."  
_Ruuji_: "Colonel sir."  
_Joshua_: "General Familon. How're you sir?"  
_Ruuji_: "We're fine for now. No injured or killed yet."

Then Konoka (from Negima) calls them from behind. "Wait a minute, they're moving out that way can you see 'em sirs?" she calls to alert them; another wave is coming. "They're coming again boys! They're coming again!" Ruuji alerted them and his men.

Another wave of Confederate infantry, militia and droids come. They also brought in some sophisticated weapons with them. More gunfire ensues for a lot minutes.

Later they fall back again, the Union suffering some losses. They rested for a few minutes reloading and getting more ammo from ammo crates.

Meanwhile, out there, chaos and desperation is around. Desperate to find support for the forces on Little Round Top, General Warren rode around and found the 140th New York regiment, led by Colonel Patrick H. O'Rorke, or Paddy. Warren told and gestured him to go to Little Round Top. "The enemy is advancing unopposed on the other side of the hill. Get there quick." he said to O'Rorke. "I would sir, however I got orders to continue eastward and Wheatfield Road." he said. "Never mind that. Bring your regiment up the hill on the double quick and I will take that responsibility. And don't stop for aligning." Warren said.

And with that, and at once, O'Rorke turned his men from the road and in a mad scramble up Little Round Top. As he reached the crest, the Rebels were some yards from the Union right, and any delay would be fatal. During the counterattack, O'Rorke caught up his regimental colors and, mounting a rock to urge on his men "Down this way boys!", and then a Rebel bullet smashed into his neck, severing his spine and instantly fell dead. The arrival of the 140th New York helped turned the tide. O'Rorke was killed in the ensuing action but will be remembered.

* * *

_Next chapter will be up. Can they hold? Find out!_


	9. Courage On Little Round Top

**Chapter 8: July 2; Courage On Little Round Top**

Back at Chamberlain's lines, the Confederate infantry wave is falling back again; the Federal forces there suffered some losses. They rested for a few minutes reloading and getting more ammo. Then another wave is coming from the left.

_Nodoka_: "Colonel, look there. A new regiment has arrived, coming to the left. Its out there, can you see them?"  
_Asuna_: "Looks like this one spells trouble."  
_Evangeline_: "Right. They brought in some strong vanguards as well."  
_Ayaka_: "Yeah. We really got to be cautious here."  
_Joshua_: "Right you are. Get all company commanders here Al, including Tai, Izzy, Negi and General Ruuji on the double."  
_Al_: "Yes sir, right away."  
_Joshua_: "Negi, tell one of your friends to get up there and check the situation."  
_Negi_: "Right sir. Kazumi! Kazumi!"  
_Kazumi_: "Yes Negi?"  
_Negi_: "Get up to the top of that hill and report the situation from there and do be careful."  
_Kazumi_: "Don't worry. I'm on it."

Another wave comes, this time bringing in a few of one of their elite forces, the red coats. While they're shooting at the front, the company commanders including Kira, Tai, Izzy, Negi and Ruuji comes before Chamberlain. Here he cooks up a, effective strategy.

_Joshua_: "We're about to be flanked. Here's what we'll do: I want you to keep a good hot masking fire, keep a tight hold on the 83rd Pennsylvania over there. I want no break in the lines. Captain, Athrun that's you both, no breaks. The right wing will side step to the left, thinning out twice to the present distance. You see the colors? They will end up to the extreme left. When you reach that point, we're going to refuse the line. Understand? We'll form a new line at the right angles. We'll pull up as much reserve as possible. We've got to be able to counter attack whenever there's a hole. Any questions? Alright, get to it."

And so they gather them to the left. Ruuji slip a part of his division to go with the 20th Maine there. Tai told the other leaders Davis, Shirou, Takuya and Negi to assemble their teams there. Athrun assembles his regiment there as well. They all gathered there, making an angle in their lines. Tai talks to Shirou, Saber and Davis who are getting in line.

_Tai_: "How are you guys?"  
_Shirou_: "I'm fine."  
_Saber_: "Me too."  
_Davis_: "I am. What about you?"  
_Tai_: "A bit worn, I admit that."  
_Davis_: "I have to say, the guys are putting up a hell of a fight."  
_Tai_: "They are indeed."  
_Shirou_: "OK, let's get prepared. Ready guys? Here they come!"

The Confederates are now coming up at them. Tai leaves the rest to them and goes back to his team. Again after another round of holding them off, the Rebs retreat once again. Then Chamberlain noticed that Buster is shot.

_Joshua_: "Buster! You OK!?"  
_Buster_: "I'll be fine in a minute. Plays hell with me target practice."  
_Joe_: "I'll see to it."  
_Buster_: "No, no, just a bandage is all I need. A few minutes here and I'll be on my feet. Me brogans are killin' me."  
_Kira_: "Colonel sir, a lot of the men are getting low on ammo."  
_Joshua_: "Go over to the 83rd. Ask them and send what they can. Brother, go get from the wounded and others anything you can."  
_Buster_: "Get ready, here they come sir!"

Another wave kept on coming. They're really determined to breach the lines. As usual they all fire at one another. Buster can still aim well and reload. The Digidestineds and their partners' power fire at them.

Tai had just run out of ammo for his Patriot gun, so he switches to his Heckler & Koch Mark 23 (known by MGS fans as the SOCOM). Some Digidestineds by now had to switch to their handguns as they ran out of ammo to their perspective armaments. Ed had gone to use his trusty Desert Eagle while Al uses the Beretta 92, both are dual. Ruuji, Kira and Athrun use both the Glock-17 and M1911.

Then one of the Rebs shot Edward on the left shoulder. Ed fell from the force off his metal arm and shoulder. Winry saw him fall and immediately gets to his side. "You ok Ed?!!" Edward simply got up and shrugs off. "Don't worry. Just knocked off from the bullet at my metal limb." Ed reassures Winry. She helps him get up but then a Reb prepares to stab him with his combat knife. Ed notices him and shots him with his handgun. Winry was surprised then sees the situation. She takes him back to safety. A wave had collided with their line; soldiers and Negi along with his team beats them out. Another Confederate wave is again beaten.

The Union had done it again but now they face a bigger problem than another full scale wave coming: low on ammunition, for nearly everyone. What's more, the Digidestineds face a similar problem: their Digimons are low on energy.

_Izzy_: "Tai, we have a problem. The Digimons are low on energy."  
_Tai_: "I don't know, we got to hold on here until we're done."  
_Sora_: "I hope you're right. Biyomon is getting tired."  
_Yzak_: "They keep on coming! How long are they gonna keep coming!?"  
_Dearka_: "Well, they are really determined to get up here."  
_Yzak_: "Oh damn it! Why do they have to be this stubborn!? We are low on ammo here!"  
_Dearka_: "You know that they're willing to get up here no matter what. That General Hood must be really persistent."  
_Yzak_: "Well, I can see that!"  
_Athrun_: "I don't have much left. I got 3 bullets that's it."  
_Yzak_: "Come on, there has to be more where that had come from!"

_Ruuji_: "They keep coming on the flanks. They keep moving on the left."  
_Kira: _"Chamberlain sir, they can't send any help from thee 83rd, they got troubles of their own."

_Kazumi: _(she returns to report) Colonel, Negi I'd come to report.  
_Negi_: "Yes, what is it?"  
_Kazumi_: "Colonel Vincent is badly wounded. He got hit a few minutes after the fight started. They've been reinforced at the top of the hill by Weed's brigade up front. That's what they tell me, but Weed is dead. So they move Hazlett's battery of cannons up there. But Hazlett's dead."  
_Joshua_: "Can you get ammo from up there?"  
_Kazumi_: "I don't know sir, everything's a mess. The Rebs are having a tough time climbing. It's a steep hill."  
_Joshua_: "We need ammunition here."

_Ellis Spear_: "Colonel sir! Better of my men are wounded. If the Rebs come up to that hill any stronger, we can't stop 'em."  
_Joshua_: "Send out word to take ammo from the wounded. Make every round count."  
_Kira_: "Watch out, here they come again!"

They prepare to fire back at them but with low, and they have to make every round count. They are careful when to shoot, and all in a tight situation. On the left side the Rebs are coming. The men stand up, aim and Major Ellis Spear and Athrun shouted, "Pour it on 'em boys!" Davis, Shirou and Negi along their teams told all Digimons to fire.

Tai had just run out of ammo for his Patriot gun, so he switches to his Heckler & Koch Mark 23 (known by MGS fans as the SOCOM). Some Digidestineds by now had to switch to their handguns. Ed had gone to use his trusty Desert Eagle while Al uses the M1911, both are dual. Ruuji, Kira and Athrun use both the Glock-17 and Beretta 92.

They're surrounded at the front and the left. The left side fire at once, and the Confeds return the action, a more men fell. Then suddenly the Rebs charge at them from the smoke. The men are preparing for a close combat. The defenseless Digidestineds retreat while a handful of others fight them off. Also, Kira, Athrun and Ruuji did that. Now it's a dire situation. The men fought them with their rifles and combat knives, often bayoneting them. The Digimons help them.

At the front (not on the angle place), the Confeds there also charged up front and got into hand to hand fighting. Tai, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Edward and Alphonse help everyone and fought them off. The Chamberlain brothers are busy shooting with their handguns, Ed obviously protects Winry fiercely.

Tai is in deep trouble. Confederate soldiers are coming to him, Tai shoots at them with his Heckler & Koch Mark 23, protecting his sister Kari, with Agumon blasting them, but not much since his energy is plummeting. Matt begins punching and rifle butting whatever Rebel that gets in his way; fiercely helping out his comrades. Shirou, Saber and Rin are trying at their best to fend the attackers off. Illya is in her element, she can take on the Confederates with her Digimon, a different kind of a mammoth rhino.

Negi and some of his girls are fighting valiantly while they protect the ones who can't fight. A Confederate soldier prepares to shoot a defenseless Konoka but Setsuna arrives to deliver a slash upon him. Kaede, Ku Fei, Chao and Kotaro fights hand to hand with the Rebels, falling down as they don't have martial arts abilities. Mana and Yuna just shoots with what's left of their ammo in their guns. Asuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru and a few other girls fight on into the growing tension as they will not let the enemy overrun them. Negi himself is fighting hard too, helping and protecting everyone around him and the lines.

Meanwhile, Edward shoots what's left of the M2 Browning machine gun, and when it's out, he opt to go for his Desert Eagle and his arm blade, trying his best to protect Winry and help out his comrades. Ed needs to reload a bit on his Desert Eagle and Al keeps the charging Rebs busy. Ed is still busy but an incoming red coat comes to him and prepares to shoot. "Al I need help!" he calls to Al. He shoots but then he gets something he is horrified to hear. Al's M1911 made a clicking sound, out of ammo. The soldier aims at Ed, preparing to shoot. "AL!" Ed yelled, getting cornered. Ed shields himself, preparing to get shot.

BANG

He fell, and Ed still stands. He looks back and sees that Morty blasted the guy off with his Colt Anaconda. Ed is thankful to him. Again the Rebs are beaten, but it costs our heroes a heavy, bloody cost. Now everyone prepares to hear the bad news.

_Ellis_: "Colonel sir, half of my men are down! Most of the rest are wounded."  
_Kira_: "The left is too thin sir. The Digimons are worn out."  
_Joshua_: "How's our ammunition?"  
_Ellis_: "Almost gone."  
_Athrun_: "Sir we're running out. We don't have much left to shoot with. Some of the boys got nothing at all."  
_Alphonse_: "Sir what do we do for ammunition?"  
_Edward_: "Maybe we can pick up Reb guns and fire it back at them."  
_Ellis_: "Sirs we gotta pull out."  
_Kira_: "No we can't do that."  
_Ellis_: "We can't hold them again, you all know that."  
_Dearka_: "Are you aware of the situation you're in? We can't hold them off with us shooting blanks."  
_Tai_: "Now if we don't they go right over the hill and the whole flank caves in."

_Matt_: "Tai, our Digimons are low on energy. They don't have much firepower. What can we do?"  
_Tai_: "I don't know, this is tough…"  
_Dearka_: "So Yzak sir, got other plans?"  
_Yzak_: "Ergh! I don't know!"  
_Sora_: "Guys, better think of something fast, 'cuz here they come again."

This isn't looking good for them. Digimons' energy running to depletion, the men low or don't have any ammo at all, many are dead or injured. What now can they do? This is desperate, and for Col. Chamberlain, desperate times would now mean desperate measures.

_**Wave after wave they're coming  
**__**Their power must be waning  
**__**We're out of ammo we can't fall back, no!  
**__**A desperate measure, a means to end  
**__**On their next wave we charge them  
**__**There is no other option  
**__**Disconcert them, force submission  
**__**On my command, fix bayonets!**_

"Well, we can't run away. But if we stay we can't shoot, so let's fix bayonets."

Everyone looks at him. This is a surprising move.

_Joshua_: "We have the advantage of moving down the hill. The Rebs are gotta be tired too, they're at the end of their line so fix bayonets. Ellis, you take the left wing, I'll take the right. Right wheel forward the regiment and everyone there."  
_Ellis_: "You mean charge?"  
_Joshua_: "Yes but here's what we'll do. We're going to charge swinging down the hill. Just like we pulled back to the left side, now we're gonna swing it down, we swing like a door. We'll sweep them down as they come up. Everybody understand? Ellis get a move on, when I give the command I want the whole regiment swinging on the right."

_Ellis_: "Alright sir..."  
_Joshua_: "Now move, hurry."

Chamberlain stepped into his men. They all looked at him with faces asking "What now?" He called only one word in his parade voice.

"BAYONEEEEEEEEEETS!"

At that moment, the order spread all around, and everyone fixed bayonets in no time in their empty machine guns and rifles. In the meantime, Tai has an idea. "Alright everyone digimodify your Digimons to have stuff needed for close range. It takes a very less energy and its enough. Now get to it!" Tai ordered to all of his Digidestineds, and everyone did just that. They want to join in the melee, so they get their empty machine guns and equip them with bayonets.

The rest of the men gathered round. Kira, Athrun and Ruuji ordered all their men to fix bayonets. The Imperial Warriors draw their katanas for there might be close range combat. Ed transmutes his metal arm into a blade. Negi positions his team, ready for the charge.

Chamberlain prepares his men to charge forward, bayonets pointed at the ready. Then he signals the right wing, and then he gives the sign to charge.

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

The whole right wing, Davis, Shirou, Negi, their teams and Athrun's, and half of Ruuji's men charged forward. Viewing in top view, they swing like a door. Seeing them charging ahead, Tai, Chamberlain and Ruuji orders their group to charge and they all charge down the hill like mad bulls on a bloody rampage; a choir of their battle cry resounded through the hill. Tai, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Morty and their teams, Kira, the Elric brothers and Winry all charged with courage. Shirou and Saber, whom both had drawn their swords, together display immense valor that seemed very much Medieval. Illya with her Digimon are quite happy for they are going to ram and flatten any enemy that dares to stand or unlucky to be in their path. They made themselves a relentless horde.

_**We know what we're made of  
**__**When up against all odds we hold our line  
**__**For the cause that we so love  
**__**We must hold at all costs  
**__**We'll know what we're made of  
**__**When our nation needs us, we'll stay the course  
**__**For the Union we so love  
**__**We must hold at all cost**_

_**We know what we're made of (The burden lies with us)  
**__**When up against all odds we hold our line (We can't fail)  
**__**For the cause that we so love  
**__**We must hold at all costs  
**__**We know what we're made of (With courage in our hearts)  
**__**When our nation needs us, we'll stay the course (We won't fail)  
**__**For the Union we so love  
**__**We must hold at all costs**_

The Confederates see them, and is shocked and surprised by their move. Some shoot back or hold their ground, but many turn and run. The Digidestineds felt bullets whizzing by themselves and even felt passing by their heads, but they remain undeterred and charges onwards, their beings overcame by courage. The Alabama and few Texas brigades were so off guard and didn't expect this to happen that they threw down their arms and surrender right away. The rest run away for they could not do anything to counter this rampage. They sweep across, capturing any men unfortunate to not escape them. Kira and Athrun lead their men to victory, capturing many.

For Colonel Chamberlain as he is charging down with his brave men and courageous comrades, he comes across a soldier, holding his ground, pointing a pistol to his face. He pulls the trigger, but luckily for our heroic colonel, the gun clicks. Chamberlain puts his sword to his throat, retrieves his pistol and orders a soldier nearby to guard him as he moves on as the rest of the army kept on sweeping down.

The same encounter could be said for Tai. As he goes along, a lone FAITH soldier points a gun to his face and cocks it. Tai might be in over his head; he bravely stands up to him, not scared at all, and all he said are a few simple words: "Go ahead. Make my day." The soldier pulls the trigger but all he got was a click. Tai then seizes his gun and calls a nearby soldier to guard him as well.

The guys just kept on sweeping, capturing more. They corner a lot, even a few FAITH members who even surrendered without a hitch.

_Edward_: "By God sir the boys are still advancing."  
_Joshua_: "Well you better go stop them."  
_Edward_: "Yes but they're on their way Richmond!"  
_Joshua_: "Well they're done enough for today."  
_Thomas_: "Hey brother, I want you to meet this fellow from Alabama and he is a member of FAITH. Captain, meet my brother, Colonel Chamberlain."  
_Joshua_: "Greetings sir."  
_Captain_: "May I have some water...?"  
_Joshua_: "Yes. Tom, give this man a canteen."  
_Thomas_: "Right away sir. Come this way..."

Col. Chamberlain, Tai, Kira and Ruuji got together and went to an injured Buster. He is lying down with Negi and his girls Chizuru, Yue and Chao. As captured Confederates are led away, they talk to him to see if he's ok. "How are you?" Col. Chamberlain said with worry. "Twice! Would you believe it for the love of Mary? Twice in the same wound in my arm!" Buster blurted with his usual Irish accent and somewhat sarcasm. They all look at him with worry and concern.

_Buster_: "How are you Colonel, Tai, sir Ruuji, sir Negi? This fine day?"  
_Tai_: "Great."  
_Ruuji_: "We're fine as of now."  
_Negi_: "Still in one piece."  
_Kira_: "We're all fine. We're still here."  
_Joshua_: (nods) "Where'd it hit you?"  
_Buster_: "In the armpit. They got me in the bloody armpit!"  
_Joshua_: "How is he?"  
_Chizuru_: "Its an arm."_Buster_: "Only an arm. You gotta lose something. I can part with that easier than other mechanics of nature and that's the truth."  
_Tai_: "Buster, we'll get you patched up quick. Agumon find Joe and bring him here ASAP."  
_Agumon_: "Gotcha."  
_Buster_: "Everyone..." (Extends his hand)  
_Ruuji_: "Its ok we're right here."  
_Joshua_: "It's alright my friend."  
_Buster_: "The army is blessed. You Digidestineds and your Digimons rock. If I were 35 years young I would've give me self a partner myself. I just want to say this just in case... that I've never served... a better man, like you Colonel. And its... an honor to fight beside you Digidestineds. You young lads and lasses are truly heroes and heroines."

_Negi_: "Buster... Thanks." (Beginning to shed tears)  
_Chao_: "Don't worry Negi. He's a tough old mick. He'll make it."

Within moments, Agumon returned with Joe and Gomamon. "Here, let me heal you now." And with Joe's mutant powers to heal (remember they're mutants, like X-Men, a new species of man included among Naturals and Coordinators.), Buster is up on his feet.

_Joshua_: "You alright now?"  
_Buster_: "Yes. I'm alright. Thanks me lad."  
_Joe_: "No problem."

They all thanked Joe for saving their friend. Some minutes later, Col. Chamberlain, Tai, Negi and Ruuji go on to see what else is happening. They come across Setsuna holding up canteen. "Sir it would much honor me." she said as he hands the drink to Chamberlain and drinks it. Kari also comes to Tai ands hands him one as well, a fine root beer. Ruuji felt kinda thirsty, and in time his liger Digimon came to him and hands him a drink of juice.

As they drink in relief and victory, a soldier came to them. "Sir, I've been moving the Rebs with an empty musket." he said to them as the prisoners march. "That's allowed." Ruuji answers him and he moves on. Kira then arrives to them to ask what to do next. Then another officer, Colonel James Rice came to them.

_Col. Rice_: "Colonel sir, you've been ordered to go up the big hill. My New Yorkers will take care of the prisoners."  
_Joshua_: "Yes sir."  
_Col. Rice_: (Takes off his hat in respect) "Guys, we watched from our position above. It's the damnedest thing I ever saw. You Digidestineds sure are brave. May... I shake your hands?"  
_Tai & Ruuji_: "Yes" (They shook his hand.)  
_Tai_: "Oh, Colonel one thing. The name of this place, this hill, has it got a name?"  
_Col. Rice_: "This is Little Round Top. That's the name of the hill you've defended. The big hill you're going to, that's Big Round Top, or simply Round Top."  
_Kira_: "I see. I guess we'll remember that."

They all salute to him and Colonel Rice salutes back with honor and admiration. Then they go and Colonel Chamberlain ordered Major Spear to let their men to move on to their designation. Tai told Ruuji to call everyone, regroup and go to Round Top. Kira did the same.

Colonel Chamberlain, Tai, his team, Kira, the Elric brothers and Winry, Negi and his team went ahead. They've successfully defended their place. The move that they've done today and the immense courage and perseverance they all displayed is truly one of the most inspired and one of the greatest episodes that has happened, and history will forever remember that and them. The battle is far from over, but the day is theirs. Little Round Top has successfully been defended.

* * *

_So here you go. Next will be about plannings and assessments, and something like that, just like what I made on the previous battle, pretty much like what happened after the battle and everybody planning what to next. Hope you like this one. You know what will happen on the next day. The final fight of the Battle Of Gettysburg draws near... _

_Stay tuned! And please do let me have a good feedback from y'all. And this is all I could come with so far. If there are some things to modify I might fix this a little... Well anyway, hope you had fun and please R&R!_


	10. Battle Assessments

**Chapter 9: Battle Assessments**

_Once again here's a little 'aftermath' after each day of battle, just like Night Of Pondering. It is also needed to know what happens after the battle and what plans each side needs to do. So here it is._

* * *

While there is battle at the Round Tops, the battle on the second day also raged elsewhere. Thankfully the Union, their allies and the Digidestineds drove them back, especially their elite FAITH battalions. There is also a real close at Culp's Hill and at the Union center where Union Major General Daniel Sickles made a forward move. Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria were part of Longstree's corps, and are part of Major General Lafayette McLaws' division. With their mobile suits, they burst through Sickles' grounds.

Getting through Sickles' lines was not without difficulty. They had multiple weapons there, especially Prism Tanks, Tesla Tanks, Predator Tanks, Dragoons, Goliaths and others, including aircraft such as Commanches, Apaches, Harries, Vikings (in their aerial form), Hind-D, Twinblades (RA3) and Banshees (Starcraft 2). Soon enough, Longstreet's corps smashes through their lines and the survivors were forced into retreat to Cemetery Ridge, at Hancock's lines.

Sickle's corps was almost wiped out, but was rendered entire useless, as Sickles' himself; during the battle against Confederate General McLaws' whole division, a chance shot from a Confederate artillery shell smashed into his right tibia. Sickles ordered a soldier to improvise a tourniquet out of a saddle strap and he was carried off to a nearby field hospital, stoically smoking a cigar. Afterwards, David Birney assumes command of Sickles' 3rd Corps.

Lieutenant General Winfield Hancock had got to help out Sickles' faltering corps, so he sends out some divisions down to the Wheat Field and saved the rest, securing all other Digidestineds that needs help.

The Confederates under the command of Lt. Gen. Richard Ewell and including some FAITH members have successfully taken Culp's Hill and overwhelm the Union forces garrisoned there. Major General Roy Mustang and Field Marshal Ra-Khan know that location must not be in Confederate control so they send reinforcements, including Ra-Khan's niece Re-Mii (also a Digidestined) and other Digidestineds to reclaim it. The Confederates do have taken the hill, but could not hold out against a counter attack, which the Union send heavy weaponries and infantry supporters such as Goliaths, Vikings, Immortals, King Oni (from RA3) and Avatar Warmechs (from C&C Tiberium Wars, and probably additional weapons from Kane's Wrath, C&C Red Alert 2, 3 and Generals too]. They were able to push them back successfully and retaken the hill.

Later as dusk comes, the battle ended at Longstreet's front, although the fight on Cemetery Hill and Culp's Hill continues on into the dead of night until around midnight. Now its time the Confederates know what errors they made.

At the Confederate hospital zone, Lt. Gen. James Longstreet comes to check in on the soldiers (who were wounded much) and fellow Lt. Gen. John Bell Hood or Sam, who had been severely wounded. When the battle's going to start, he became the victim of an artillery shell exploding on his head and severely damaging his left arm. Here the two high ranking Generals talk to one another.

_Longstreet_: "Sam?"  
_Doctor 1_: "We drugged him sir. It'd be better if he slept."  
_Hood_: (in a drugged state) "Didn't see much... the boys went in and hit the rocks. How'd it go Pete?"  
_Longstreet_: "...Fine Sam."  
_Hood_: "We take the rocks?"  
_Longstreet_: "Most of 'em."  
_Hood_: "Worst... ground... I ever saw. They call it... Devil's Den. I think, that's a proper name for it... What casualties we got?"  
_Longstreet_: "Don't know yet."  
_Hood_: "You gotta give my boys credit. You should've let me go to the right... Think about what you've done Pete..."  
_Doctor 2_: "I think you should let him rest sir."  
_Longstreet_: "Right. Gotta go Sam. Get well."

Longstreet went out, seeing the soldiers being hurt from their wounds and doctors and field medics operating on them, hearing the shrill choirs of painful moans and sometimes screams, both inside and outside the tents. He then goes to Gen. Lee to know what else is next. "General, I'm glad to see you well." Lee said. "Oh, I just came by my orders sir." Longstreet replied.

As they walk on by they see a cavalry general of theirs who had foolishly been long absent. "Well it appears that Gen. Stuart has arrived." Lee said, Longstreet notices some annoyance in his tone. Maj. Gen. James Ewell Brown Stuart, or JEB, wasn't there when they need him to know the Federal lines.

Then Longstreet and Lee went in his HQ, alone and in private. Lee takes a seat, being exhausted from today. Shinn, Rey (both had returned from ), and Col. and commander of the FAITH regiment Talia Gladys, were also invited to come along with them.

_Lee_: "It was very close this afternoon."  
_Talia_: "Sir?"  
_Lee_: "They nearly broke. I could feel them breaking. For a moment I thought I saw our flags go up the hill."  
_Talia_: "It wasn't close."  
_Lee_: "The attacks weren't properly coordinated, I do not know why. And nevertheless we nearly won the day. I could see a clear way all the way to ORB. How's Gen. Hood?"  
_Longstreet_: "He'll live. May lose an arm." (Although never amputated, he was unable to use it for the rest of his life.)  
_Lee_: "Dear God... I cannot spare him. So many good men were lost today."  
_Shinn_: "I agree sir. I thought the Digidestineds and everyone there weren't that strong."  
_Rey_: "Yes, but you should know that every one of them are formidable under certain circumstances."  
_Longstreet_: "Well, Lewis Armistead took the Peach Orchard and Wheatfield, but he couldn't get up the ridge. And Hood he seized the Devil's Den but couldn't get up that rocky hill. The Federals still hold the heights, and they're reinforced. Err, General? That way on the right is still open. If we can still make a move there..."

_Lee_: "I'll think on it General."  
_Talia_: "We have enough artillery and battalions for one more fight, just one."  
_Lee_: "I know. Let me think on it."  
_Shinn_: "Sir, please..."  
_Lee_: "I'm very glad to see you all well. We will speak again in the morning."

They can't protest on Lee's wishes. So they all made their salutes and off they go, leaving Lee to ponder what's next.

Night has fallen already. The Confederate generals Lewis "Lo" Armistead, George Pickett, James Kempler and Richard Garnett are having a chat with one another when Longstreet arrives.

_Pickett_: "Good evening sir." (Salutes him along with his brigade commanders.)  
_Longstreet_: (Returning the salute) "Carry on gentlemen; don't want to interrupt your fun."  
_Armistead_: "Oh General, you're just in time. I've been trying to persuade George here that there is nothing wrong with Metal music. After all, its just music made to entertain everyone. He does not subscribe."  
_Longstreet_: "Is it?"  
_Pickett_: "I do not. I've persuading Lo here to stop filling his head with such heathen blasphemies. After all, I think that metal music seems to only make the people rebellious and certain to cause any kind of trouble when the Destiny Plan is made. It is hence that it needs to be banned. It's nothing but noise and mayhem anyway. And think about the past troubles it has caused to either audience and band members."

_Kemper_: "Well nothing good here for tonight of having a fine whiskey. And George's right you know."  
_Garnett_: "Absolutely. Would you want some sir?"  
_Longstreet_: "No, thank you gentlemen."  
_Pickett_: "Of course, it is necessary for all conflicts to end once and for all. Everyone has to follow the Destiny Plan. I think that Durandal has found a solution for everyone, especially Digimons. Speaking of which, we need to have Digimons who have significant powers. Since they're too are needed to follow the Destiny Plan, those who had good and efficient powers need to be initiated into our army. Each and every one needs to have something destined in their genes just like humans. I think that it is also good to conquer their homeworld. Do you agree boys?"

_Kempler_: "Yeah I do. I kinda want to have a Digimon myself."  
_Garnett_: "Yes, me too."  
_Armistead_: "I sympathize. Look Pete, there's wrong or bad about metal music. And furthermore, I think that Digimons too should live free."  
_Longstreet_: "I agree. But you know Durandal's wishes. All conflicts must be brought to an end. However I don't even know what sides I should take here."  
_Garnett_: "Well, you know doing this is for the sake of peace and total liberty you know."  
_Longstreet_: "Man I don't know. Excuse me gentlemen."

Longstreet leaves, with Armistead in tow, to his (Longstreet's) tent. There they have a little private chat. They talk about Armistead's past and his friendship with Union Lt. Gen. (I made him like this here) Winfield Scott Hancock. Both are dear friends, almost like brothers, but both serve different allegiances. Despite all this, Armistead holds a deep, loyal, unbreakable friendship. In his own words, as he is filled with emotions as he tells Longstreet, "I took him by the shoulder. I said as we are preparing to leave the next day, 'Win, listen to me, If I should raise my hands against you, may God strike me dead.''"

Meanwhile at Round Top, the 20th Maine and the Digidestineds there, including Ruuji's men, rest. The Digimons themselves have rested and regain their energies as they eat dinner. As for Tai and Kari, they look at the stars shining above the blackened sky.

_Kari_: "Aren't they pretty?"  
_Tai_: "They are. Even in this conflict, they still shine beautifully."  
_Kari_: "Do you think they might be attacking us again tomorrow?"  
_Tai_: "Well it doesn't look like they're planning to leave."  
_Kari_: "Big brother, you did magnificently today. The way the Rebs just kept on coming. You gotta admire them."  
_Tai_: "Yeah. Well Kari, how about we spend time together for the moment. We may never know what will happen tomorrow."  
_Kari_: "Right. I love you Tai."  
_Tai_: "Me too Kari. I'll protect you no matter what and always."

And so the loving siblings watch the stars together in each other's arms.

-------------------------

Back at the Union lines at the Leister House, Meade's HQ; the generals there, including Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Winfield Scott Hancock, Ra-Khan, Lacus, Yoh, Anna, Murrue Ramius and many others were discussing plans, matters and strategies for tomorrow, trying their best what Lee's or Durandal's next moves will be, their council of war. They crowded into a tiny bedroom; it was hot and stuffy but they were all too tired and emotionally drained to worry about creature comforts.

The mood was cautiously optimistic, after all, despite a number of close calls, the Rebels failed to drive them from their positions. And despite the virtual destruction of Sickles' corps, the army was as strongly positioned at the end of the day as it had been since the start of the battle. The meeting was general and unfocused until Lacus spoke up.

_Lacus_: "One thing we get to settle this is of 3 questions I have. First, should the army remain where it was or should it select a different position to defend? Second, if we stay, should the army remain on the defensive or seize the initiative and attack? And third, if we stay, how long should we remain here in Gettysburg?"

_Murrue_: "Well Lacus, from your third question, we might still have enough supplies for everyone for one more day, two if we're able to take advantage of local produce."  
_Roy_: "And keep in mind we can't hold in this town forever. Everything we got is limited and that includes morale. I wonder if all other Digidestineds and our forces can hold on..."

Then Brigadier General Daniel Butterfield speaks up.

_Butterfield_: "Keep a mental note of the Digidestineds here. We got to help them just as much as they helped us. I'm glad they helped us, but in reality, this is a military issue, supposed to be done by us in the army. They're only putting themselves in danger. Not that I'm having any problems with them though."

_Yoh_: "We know that, but all what we held dear is being threatened. That's why we're here and got to work together."  
_Hancock_: "He's right. Durandal's a threat to all. We need a lot of people willing to fight, especially in this condition."

_Roy_: "...Alright. I think that we should remain and maintain our current position. This might be a good choice, right Ms. Clyne?"  
_Lacus_: "If you think that is appropriate sir, then it's alright."  
_Roy_: "Is this alright Meade sir?"  
_Meade_: "I guess, it might be. So far, I agree in this one."  
_Butterfield_: "And if so, then I think we should remain defensive and wait for the enemy's next move."  
_Roy_: "I agree. Let us see what Lee and or Durandal will do next. It might be appropriate for us to know what next move is good."

_Murrue_: "Right. But then how long should we stay?"  
_Maes_: "I think, we let tomorrow provide the answer to that."  
_Meade_: "Not a very lightening answer Hughes."  
_Maes_: "True. But we certainly don't know the answer as of the moment."  
_Roy_: "He's right. We don't know what will happen next. We definitely need to be on our toes here and plan out as much as possible what the enemy will do next."

After all those, and into midnight, meeting is adjourned after 3 hours of discussing matters. General Meade then tells or predicts to Roy, Brig. Gen. John Gibbon and Roy, "If Lee attacks tomorrow, it will be in your front. He has made attacks on both our flanks and failed and if he concludes to try it again, it will be on our centre for sure." Ra-Khan agrees with him. "Gen. Meade's correct. I can tell that they are sure to strike our center."

--------------------------

Meanwhile, Lacus went on with a worry on her face as she got out getting air. "Kira... Please be safe." she prayed into the night. "Don't worry Lacus. Kira is fine, I'm sure of it." Re-Mii reassures her. "Right. Kira is very strong. Thanks Re-Mii." Lacus said with a smile. Re-Mii smiles back, but with a hint of worry hidden in it. She too was worried about Ruuji. "Ruuji, please come back in one piece." Re-Mii said to herself in her thoughts.

So it ends the second day of battle. It is already July 3, and a very titanic battle will soon come, and when it's over, it will determine which side shall emerge triumphantly not only in the battle, but the whole war.

* * *

_So here's where it ends. __Stay tune everyone, for the third and final day of battle of Gettysburg is now being written. A big, titanic, epic, almost Ragnarok-like battle will soon take place, and the fate of mankind, metal and Digiworld, in the balance it will hang and it all rests in all our heroes and heroines' hands..._


	11. From The Calm

**Chapter 10: July 3; From The Calm…**

_This is it guys, the final day of the battle has at last come. Of course the song here is called "High Water Mark", the last song of Iced Earth's Gettysburg Trilogy. The title suggests of things that are setting up, the part in what we know as "Pickett's Charge". So strap yourselves in; this is the epic final battle, and a lot is at stake here. _

_Now I decided to split this into another section. You know, the calm and then the storm thing._

_Hope you like this... And sorry for any errors or writings that you may encounter here._

**

* * *

**

July 3 has come in the atmosphere of coming chaos. The climax of the battle is about to come on this day. Both sides now stood poised to finish the fight once and for all.

At the previous day, though the skirmish started late at 4PM, the result was immense, costly defense to hold the entire Union lines against determined Confederate assaults. Little Round Top was successfuly defended against wave after wave of Confederate infantry and droids while the Rebs have seized Peach Orchard. During the night, Little Round Top turned into an artillery park as well as being more reinforced with additional units. During the night, in order to discuss whether to fall back or fight onwards, Lieutenant General Meade, met with the other authorities and figures of his army here, Lacus, Yoh and Murrue included, and they made a uniform resolution: They decided to stay on the wrecked and chaotic battlefield, knowing that if General Lee chose to make another attack, he would do so at their center.

In the hours preceding the sunrise, both the Confederates and the Federals were hard at work, preparing painstakingly for the soon to be encounter. Early in the morning, Ewell's men were driven away from Culp's Hill and a Union force stopped a charging Confederate infantry and droid charge on Pardee's Field. The result was immense bloodbath for the Confederates and all the B1 and B2 droids were reduced to scraps in a matter of minutes due to their high weaponries and positions.

---------------------

At Seminary Ridge, around mid-morning, Pickett's men rose from their slumber in order to get ready to initiate the day's quest. They knew that their "services were required" and believed that they could win, even against the Digidestineds and other odds the Federals would throw at them. Still they also had knowledge that something was out of the ordinary or peculiar, for these brave men and women were veterans, for most are Red Coats themselves. They were provided with extra armaments; their machine guns, rifles, shotguns, machine pistols and other weapons were scrupulously looked at while they stood waiting to be called into duty. Their mobile suits are getting to be armed and ready for the coming battle, wanting to make sure they'll defeat the Digidestineds and other Federals.

At Cemetery Ridge, the Union center of the lines, Lacus woke at around 8AM, getting only 5 hours sleep. She somehow felt something massive will come today; knowing from her meeting with the other Union commanders last night, she took upon Meade's prediction that they will strike at the center, and at the center is where she is. Lacus then looks towards Little Round Top, wondering how Kira is doing.

Meanwhile at Little Round Top's eastern summit, Tai, leader of the Digidestineds, slept restlessly at Little Round Top, getting a feeling that a big, epic battle will take place the following day. Even his friends Ruuji, Edward, Kira and Dan felt it in their guts.

------------------

At around 10:20 AM, at the summit of Little Round Top, the 20th Maine, the Digidestineds, Terminal and Ruuji's small corps are on guard here, still out of ammo after yesterday's fight, their intense battle to defend Little Round Top, to defend the Union flank. Kira goes to Colonel Chamberlain as a he receives a radio call. "Sir, a courier from Colonel Rice." Kira gives the radio handle to the 20th Maine commander.

_Lieutenant_: "Colonel Chamberlain sir."  
_Chamberlain_: "My men need rations Lieutenant."  
_Lieutenant_: "Sir, Colonel Rice has informed me that you and the rest including General Familon's men are relieved."  
_Chamberlain_: "Relieved?"  
_Lieutenant_: "Fresh troops and additional weaponries are on their way up and take over. Colonel Rice wants to give your people and the Digidestineds rest. You'll fall back and I'll show the way."

_Tai_: "Alright. Sora, Ruuji, Kira have everyone fall in. We're moving out."  
_Sora, Ruuji and Kira_: "Right away."  
_Ruuji_: "By the way, where are we going Lieutenant?"  
_Lieutenant_: "Oh sir, lovely spot. The safest place on the battlefield, right smack dab in the center."

Everyone is relieved that they are given a chance to fall back and rest. Chamberlain puts down the radio as he goes to his men to rally them. "Finally, we get to go back and rest." Yzak complimented.

------------------------

Meanwhile at Seminary Ridge, General Lee dismounts from his horse and Longstreet gets down from a Humvee and check out their strategies. The whole Seminary Ridge is lined up with their droid army and their arsenals. Gilbert Durandal and Admiral Talia Gladys arrives from the jeep that arrived. Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria were already there to check out their tactics for today.

_Lee_: "Now for today, we will attack the center. You are right about the flank. Generals Hood and McLaws were both very badly damaged yesterday. What I'll do is give you 2 other divisions: Generals Pettigrew and Trimble. Now you will have 3 divisions at your command including Pickett. In addition, we will deploy all of our droid units of around 75,000 and mobile suits that'll give further support for your forces. Your objective will be that clump of trees yonder.

He points out to a grove of trees nestled on the horizon ahead, located at the Federal lines. Lee still continues on his plans.

_Lee_: The attack will be preceded by massed artillery. We'll concentrate all our guns on that one small area. That would probably scare the Digidestineds away. When the artilleries had its effect, your charge will break the line, and when your line gets closer, one of our Generals will launch a signal flare, that'll be cue for a space drop of GINNs, DINNs and GuAIZ. You'll have nearly 15,000 men and our weapons and mobile suits at your disposal. You may begin whenever you're ready. But plan it well, do plan it well I pray you sir; we stake everything on this."

_Shinn_: Looks like this is a good and effective plan.  
_Rey_: It is. But due in this situation, we mustn't let our mobile suits charge ahead.  
_Lee_: You are right young Rey, that's what I was planning. Our mobile suits need to be in support of the infantry, droids and tanks, so that we will inflict maximum damage to the lines.

_Longstreet_: "Sir allow me to speak. I've been a soldier all my life. I have been with soldiers engaged in fights by couples, by squads, companies, regiments, divisions, and armies, and should know, as well as any one, what soldiers can do. I've served from the ranks on up, you know my service. But I must tell you now, it is my opinion, and I believe this attack will fail."

Lee and Durandal cast a look of questioning glances at him. Longstreet still makes his remarks about the strategy, and he knew this plan is disastrous.

_Longstreet_: "No 15,000 men, many legions of droids or a vast weaponry attack ever arranged for battle can take that position. It's a distance of more than a mile over open ground. When the men come out they'll be under fire of Union artillery as well as Digimons from both long-range and the air. Those are Hancock's, Ruuji's and prince Yoh Asakura's boys over there, along with their allies. In addition they have a stone wall that protects and fortifies their place. Furthermore they're heavily reinforced there; they're all well-defended up there and are well-armed, ready for anything. We need to be cautious about this."

Its true that Lee listened to his advice. Lee understood all what he said. He still insists on his plans, believing they would work. "We do our duty General, we do what we must do." Lee told him firmly; his plans would not be denied, not now. "Sir, doing this would spell disaster upon us. Please think this through." Longstreet tries to advice him once more.

"I did in fact thought about it but my plan and decision is already made. I strongly insist that my plan be carried out, and in my plan you will trust." Lee told him with finality. Longstreet dropped his head in defeat, his advice not being heeded by the lead general nor anyone else.

"Do not worry. All we need is an effective strategy and we will win, even against the Digimons there. Just plan carefully ok?" Durandal reassures to Longstreet. "...Yes sir." he could only agree with great reluctance. There is nothing else he could do and he won't argue with Lee any further, knowing he's final in his choice.

_Lunamaria_: "Don't despair sir, we know this will work."  
_Lee_: "The artillery chief, Colonel Porter Alexander is very good. We will depend on him to drive them off the ridge before any of your divisions get there. And everyone will know what to do, they'll concentrate squarely on the center of that line, that lower ridge there, their line is not strong there. General Meade has great strength on both flanks; he must be weak in the center. Our spy planes estimate his strength on the center not to be more than 8,000 men or so. And Colonel Alexander can break them up like what we did when we're at the last battle against LOGOS at Fredericksburg. We took care of their massed units and divisions there."

_Longstreet_: "Yes, alright sir..."  
_Lee_: "Farewell."  
_Durandal_: "Good luck. I know you can do it."  
_Longstreet_: "Thanks for your support sir."

And off Longstreet goes. He is left to himself, and in his mind that this will be a futile move, and he follows it with great reluctance, but he could only hope the artillery will do the trick. He tells General Pickett nearby to get his whole division ready. Pickett feels confident that they will make a breakthrough; as a fancy man and being proud of his division, he rode though the field looking magnificent with his carefully arranged hair and beard. Then Longstreet rode to where Colonel Edward Porter Alexander is to give him his task.

_Longstreet_: "Colonel Alexander, those Federal guns on that little place can cause us some trouble. I want you to use our specialized mortars, cannons and artilleries to keep them silent and drive them off. Then you move forward when our force advance keeping the flanks clear. Well Porter, we must also, clear those guns placed there and the Digidestineds off that low center ridge over there; that is the main thing."

_Alexander_: "No problems sir. I'll be sure to keep 'em shooting."  
_Longstreet_: "Good. I want you to use everything we had; maximum effort. Fire all long range ordinances, but don't open up until I give the word and everything's in position. Then fire with everything you got; I don't want to see one gun silent. We must clear those people off that ridge. If we don't, well, anyway let me know when you're running low on ammo. We must conserve to support everyone else, is that clear?"

_Alexander_: "Yes sir."

After giving Alexander his task, he goes to the chosen division commanders leading the charge: James Johnston Pettigrew, Isaac Ridgeway Trimble and George Edward Pickett. He tells them the strategy and gives them the final remarks. "Remember, that is the conversion point, the copse of trees. We'll use all the artillery, it will center on that ridge there. We'll fire all we have till the ammunition runs out. When that is done, I'll give the word and you all go in. Gentlemen, I do believe this attack will decide the fate of all mankind. All the men who died in the past are with you today."

The 3 generals said their last words and their thanks to him and off they go. Longstreet goes along when he meets Henry Harrison, a scout he hired.

_Harrison_: "Hello sir."  
_Longstreet_: "...Harrison?"  
_Harrison_: "Would you mind giving me a rifle or a machine gun? I think today I'd like to join the attack. I could have a shirt or a uniform with our banner on it. Sir just once. Because I think that today will be the last one."

_Longstreet_: "...You know what's gonna happen?"  
_Harrison_: "...Err no sir."  
_Longstreet_: "I'll tell ya. Our forces are now forming behind the line of trees. When they come out, they'll be under fire from long range artillery and attacks from Digimons from both the ground and air. Infantry, droids, mobile suits and all other armaments of ours will come under fire with more than a mile to walk. And still, within the open field, they get in range of aimed snipers and sharpshooters, tanks and all of their hard hitting toys."

Longstreet continues his speech to him. He knows all too well the fatality of this plan, and everything else about the strategy.

_Longstreet_: "They'll be slowed down by that concrete barrier there. And the formation what's left of it will begin to come apart. When they cross that road, they'll be under fire from short range artillery as well as their own weaponries. They will feel the full fury of their sophisticated guns; in addition, they'll be dealing with strong Digimons too, even FAITH will have a tough time dealing with them. If they get through that wall without breaking up, there won't be many left. Even with our space drop, it'll still be futile; they are heavily defended within their lines. Maybe, just maybe, our artillery can break their defenses. That's Hancock, Ruuji and crown prince Yoh there, they ain't gonna run. If they get to that road, or beyond it, we'll suffer 50% casualties, possibly even more. But Harrison, I don't believe our guys can reach that wall."

Now with that being said, Harrison now doesn't look enthusiastic about it. After a little pondering, he made up his choice. "Sir, if you would allow me to, I'll join in the charge sir." Longstreet was slightly surprised at his choice. He decides to let him go after all, but it seems that he's asking for it. (A little note: In the end, Harrison survives the charge.)

Longstreet is then left to himself with utmost look of defeat. He could only hope with his own plans just might help.

--------------------

Back at the Union lines, the 20th Maine, Terminal, Ruuji's men and the Digidestineds march from Little Round Top to Cemetery Ridge. All the Digidestineds there, when they see Tai and his team returning, they all go to him like he's a celebrity. They all come to show their respect, admiration and honor to their leader-in-chief. They all love him, and Tai's also responsible for boosting up their morale like no other. A little off in the distance, Brig. Gen. Maes Hughes sees it all. "Well, that kid's got real talents." Maes complimented.

Later they arrive at their destination, where they all rest. The Lieutenant leads Colonel Chamberlain, Tai, Edward, Negi and Ruuji to meet up with Generals Winfield Scott Hancock, Roy Mustang, Ra-Khan and crowned prince Yoh Asakura while Kira goes off to see Lacus. As usual they embrace each other and share a kiss, happy to be with one another's warmth. Then Kira goes with the rest, Lacus in tow. Ruuji is reunited with his friends Re-Mii, (though not Digidetineds, but are mercenaries hired in this war, also from Zoids Genesis) Kotona, Garaga, Ron and Seijuro. Now they meet up with the generals.

_Lieutenant_: "Sirs, Col. Chamberlain of the 20th Maine, Kira in charge of Terminal, and the Digidestineds Negi, Edward, Lt. Gen. Ruuji Familon and the leader-in-chief Tai."  
_Hancock_: "Chamberlain? I hear from the ranks that you may be more involved than anyone the staff has told me. You Digidestineds sure show immense bravery out there."  
_Chamberlain_: "We were involved alright."  
_Tai_: "Indeed we are."

_Roy_: "They told us you ordered a bayonet charge, and you involve the Digidestineds. Now there's nothing to be ashamed of I might tell you. You know, we need fighting men and dedicated people in this army. And one damn thing for sure is we need some efficient and brave leaders. Tai, Ruuji, Ed, you guys are perfect examples."

_Hancock_: "Correct you are. Meanwhile well done guys, well done." (Goes to shake their hands and Chamberlain.)  
_Chamberlain_: "Thank you sir."  
_Ra-Khan_: "How's your outfit?"  
_Chamberlain_: "We need provisions. The men and Digidestineds need a meal and ammunitions. We're depleted."  
_Roy_: "Right. See to Chamberlain's request. Come Tai, Ruuji, Ed, Kira, let us hear your stories."  
_Hancock_: "Ok, Chamberlain, Negi sir, lets go for a walk."

Major General Mustang goes to have a little chat with Tai, Ruuji and Ed to hear what they got throughout their adventures while Lt. Gen. Hancock walks to one place there with a nice view of Seminary Ridge with Chamberlain and Negi.

_Hancock_: "I hear you're both school teachers."  
_Negi_: "I am."  
_Chamberlain_: "Well that seemed a long time ago."  
_Hancock_: "Sometimes I'm not sure how long I've been in this war, 4 months or 4 lifetimes. So sir Negi, how was it for you to become a teacher at that age? You must be a prodigy."  
_Negi_: "Well, I guess I am, born with a high IQ and all, even though I'm not a coordinator."  
_Hancock_: "Where do you come from?"  
_Negi_: "From Wales, England."  
_Hancock_: "What about you Chamberlain?"  
_Chamberlain_: "From Brewer, Maine."  
_Hancock_: "So, what do you both teach?"  
_Chamberlain_: "Rhetoric and natural religion at Bowdoin College."  
_Negi_: "I teach English and the homeroom teacher at Mahora Acedemy, an all girls school in Japan."  
_Hancock_: "All girls school huh? You must be lucky. Now you tell me professors, can you recall a story from antiquity where 2 men who are best of friends, almost brothers, where these men find themselves by a trick of fate on opposing sides in a great war? Then on a given day, find themselves facing one another on the very same battlefield."

_Chamberlain_: "Well, if the Greeks did not tell a story, surely the Romans did."  
_Negi_: "Well sir, I think it must be found in the Bible."  
_Hancock_: "There isn't an officer on either side who hasn't know someone wearing the other uniform, I know that. This morning I look through my glass and saw the fluttering colors of the 9th and 14th Virginia regiments on those ridges before us, directly facing us over there. It was as if I could hear his voice, see his old crumpled hat."

_Negi_: "What do you mean?"

_Hancock_: "My friend Lewis Armistead commands one of Pickett's brigades and he's out there for sure. Somehow I thought this day would never come. I thought it's just a conflict to end the Blue Cosmos' intentions that would take like 2 weeks. It's now 3 months, and 2 months since we're at war to stop Durandal's plans, how many more will it extend? Who could've dreamed it go on for more? What will you do Chamberlain? Negi? What do the books tell you to do?"

_Chamberlain_: "......"  
_Negi_: "Even I have no idea sir."  
_Hancock_: "Now you go rest up. Nothing's gonna happen today anyway. Everyone's too tired, too hot, too worn out, both sides."  
_Chamberlain_: "Well, my unit's placed in reserve over there. Thank you sir."

They all salute each other and Chamberlain went somewhere to rest. Negi then goes to his girls. Meanwhile Tai, Ed and Ruuji tell their stories to Roy, Ra-Khan and all other generals there. They were impressed. After a while its time for them to need their rest and off they go.

Some time has passed and most have rested well. Amid the silence of the battlefield, 2 cannons near Peach Orchard banged out a signal, and just in time that it took to draw breath, 160 artillery howitzers, GAZuOOT's and ZAKUs with twin shoulder-mounted cannons from Seminary Ridge fired a deafening, thunderous salvo. Explosions unexpectedly rock and tore the Federal lines, catching everyone completely off-guard. General Lee and Durandal will soon play their last cards…


	12. Comes The Storm

**Chapter 11: …Comes The Storm**

_Here's another part! Again be reminded that this is still a songfic by Iced Earth, continuing onwards from here to match the scenes. Enjoy, and take cover while you're at it._

* * *

In the lines that made the positions of the whole Union army including its allies, lead commander Meade and his men were just finishing their lunches; Lacus, Andrew Waltfeld, Yoh and Anna were among them. As Yoh puts his canteen down, a shell exploded nearby. In the split of an instance they took cover wherever they may find it. The other Digidestineds were resting and too finished lunch when they heard explosions tearing the line up.

Confederate forces are now firing all their artillery at them. 160 cannons, mortars and howitzers (tank form) along with their ZAKUs with shoulder-mounted big mortars all open fire. The Union were caught off guard and thrown into disarray. The Digidestineds immediately takes cover, luckily the shells cannot hit where they are. The initial salvo of the barrage was truly psychologically paralyzing.

**The rebel cannon break the silence  
150 guns make up their cannonade  
They must destroy the Union center  
Before the infantry can launch their grand assault  
The Yankees are returning fire (The Earth Shakes Violently)  
In Washington D.C. Lincoln feels the earth shake**

"Oh dear, what's happening?" Lacus asked herself, slightly shell-shocked. "It would appear that the Confederates are preparing themselves for a massive assault." Andrew answers to her while protecting Lacus. "The enemy are preparing themselves for an attack that is to come. This is just their first step." Murrue stated to them while taking cover behind a Mammoth Tank.

This awesome and devastating storm of shell broke on the Digidestineds and the men alike, a number of them leaped from their tents and other mobile shelters and hugged the earth in an attempt to take cover. Many others quickly take cover in mobile suit mobile hangars. Tai quickly covers Kari, and everyone else did the best they could to find cover. "Big brother!" Kari calls in shock. "I'm here Kari! Pray we survive!" Tai holds on to his younger sister with all his might. "Tai! Kari!" Sora calls out to them and wants to help them but is stuck in her place.

Kira was on his way to meet Lacus when a shell exploded a yard ahead of him. "What is going on Kira?!" Athrun asks. "The Confederates are preparing their assault." Kira replied; he knows of what they're planning. 'Lacus... I hope you're safe.' Kira said in his mind.

Meanwhile, at the Union lines, a group led by Yzak Joule is one of the many numbers who feel the brunt of the bombardment. "Damn it! Why now of all times!?" Yzak complained angrily, having seen his cart of goods blew up by a mortar. "It seems they are preparing for the attack here." Dearka said to him, holding up a wooden plywood to protect himself. "Sneaky Rebs! Get our men to be ready, quick!" Yzak said as he lies down at the grass.

-----------------

The Confederate gunners fire in rapid sequence, like a giant fuse burning down from Peach Orchard all the way to Lutheran Seminary. The volume of which it made was the loudest thing this region has ever heard. Things haven't been this loud since the first detonation of the Atom Bomb during its test in the desert somewhere in the US.

Shells bombard the lines relentlessly, but despite its furious bombardment, it failed to achieve its intended objective and it did not scare the Digidestineds away. When they fire, their recoil prevented them from gaining another effective lock on their targets. Confederate gunners could only guess where their shots may be falling, because their powerful guns emit smoke that obscures their vision.

-------------------

Yoh and Anna are quickly escorted out of there. They notice on the lines of the soldiers who died still having cigarettes clamped in their mouths or pieces of food gripped in their hands. Images of death are gripping their entire lines, and Yoh, aware that an assault will soon come, goes to rally everyone and keep their spirits up.

The Union now returns fire with their artillery; some tanks and their super artillery weaponries: the Juggernaut (from C&C Tiberium Wars), Crucio Siege Tanks in siege mode (from Starcraft II), Nuke Cannons (from C&C Generals, though not firing small nuclear shells, just regular shells), Spectre Artillery (Kane's Wrath) and the Thor (from Starcraft 2). The Grand Cannons stationed at Little Round Top fires away in an effort to assist the Union center. It is now a massive, epic artillery duel that lasted for more than an hour.

Up above in space, satellite images have clearly seen it all, smoke covering the southern part of Gettysburg.

As time passes, Union Brigadier General Henry J. Hunt, in charge of the artillery, on his own authority he ordered the batteries to carry 20 extra rounds on the battlefield, but the gunners had shot them away the day before. He then issues orders his men to respond to the Reb artillery slowly and deliberately and to save their ammo for the expected assault. Such orders were hard to obey while being targeted by hundreds of howling shells screaming overhead or exploding nearby.

**What happens here this day, the fate of this nation  
In the balance it will hang, consumed with the pain  
The courage of the blue, the valor of the grey  
So very sad but true, consumed with the pain**

For Sora, she has some strategy in mind, but to no avail.

_Sora_: "Tai, if I could lead the flying Digimons, we can make an air strike and put their guns out of action."  
_Tai_: "You could, but it seems that they got anti-air defenses placed there."  
_Izzy_: "He's right, making an air strike is out of the question. As of the moment, we have to wait till it's over. I believe that their attack will then come. We need to conserve what we got."

_Tai_: "Yes. In the meantime Sora, make sure everyone's alright and that they're safe."  
_Sora_: "Yes Tai, I'm on it."

Young Lieutenant General Ruuji Familon thought he can initiate a quick air-strike at the Confederate lines, but he hears their tactics. He knew they got anti-air defenses in place. The only thing he could do in wait for everything to stop.

-----------------

Amidst the chaos and screaming shells, General Hancock rode on horseback reviewing and encouraging the soldiers. An officer tries to pull him back, saying, "General, the corps commander ought not to risk his life that way." Hancock simply replied calmly along with confidence, "There are times when a corps commander's life does not count."

The same situation can be said for crowned prince Yoh and his young wife and crowned princess Anna. Both ride in the same horse throughout the turmoil. One his officers try them to pull back.

_Officer_: "Your highness, please get down; we cannot spare you."  
_Yoh_: "There are times that even a prince's life does not count."  
_Officer_: "But sir..."  
_Anna_: "It's alright. Got a problem with our choice?"  
_Officer_: "...No ma'am."  
_Anna_: "Then get our forces ready. And do be careful."  
_Yoh_: "And call Morty to get ready for some action with the Digidestineds."  
_Officer_: "Yes."

---------------------------

Confederate soldiers watches behind the trees of Seminary Ridge. Then it started to hit them as the Union's Juggernauts, the 3 Thors and other of their tanks and mortars start to over-shoot. Meanwhile Longstreet and Alexander are discussing the situation.

_Alexander_: "We've been firing for a good while sir. It's apparent neither the Federals nor we are going to gain a clear advantage. If we continue to expend our ammunition at this rate we may endanger our ability to support the advance."  
_Longstreet_: "Did you not have enough ordinances when this began?"  
_Alexander_: "The Federal fire compelled us to remove the artillery dropships farther to the rear. It's taking us longer to refill the ammo carriers. Sir we must slow our fire now or we will have to cut back on the guns sent in to support the infantry."

_Longstreet_: "Damn! I have to order General Pickett to halt his attack until these guns get replenished."  
_Alexander_: "The supply dropships got little ammunition, it'll take an hour to redistribute it. Meanwhile the enemy would impound the top. The longer we delay the more the Federals have to strengthen their lines. And even if we recover more supplies from the ordinance train, how much damage can we inflict on them than they on us? They're bringing fresh batteries as quickly as we drove them off."

_Longstreet_: "Just get some available ammo and keep it hot. I cannot send Pickett's division or the others until we clear some of those guns off that ridge."  
_Alexander_: "Yes sir, I'll try."

Alexander doesn't have much of a choice. The artillery duel now lasted for an hour or so. And still, both sides don't seem to make any damage whatsoever. The Union are now strengthening their lines.

------------------

Meanwhile, General Henry Hunt doubted his counterbattery fire was doing much good and decided to cease fire to trick the Confederates into launching their assault prematurely. Lacus was thinking the same thing. "Andrew, please tell General Hunt to cease firing. That way we could trick them into thinking we're out of ammo." Lacus tells Andrew.

"I got it." Murrue Ramius suddenly knows where this is heading. "By doing this, we could make the enemy think we're out and could launch their attack on us prematurely." she said. "And when they advance we will pound them with artillery. I think they bombard us to soften up our lines." Mu La Flaga suddenly said. They nodded.

Ruuji understands the whole situation. He quickly calls all artillerists in a radio and tells them to cease fire.

All artillery units slowly fires, then comes to a stop; the Grand Cannons stopped as well. The Confederates, thinking that they've ran out or were blasted to bits, begins preparations for the assault. Kira, Tai, Ruuji, Edward and all the Digidestineds finally breathed the sigh of relief as the bombardment at last is slowly ceasing.

As the smoke settled slowly over the open field between the 2 mighty armies, men, Digimons and Digidestineds (whom the 300 all survived) who had clutched the ground raised their heads and peered across no-man's land, their ears still ringing from the sustained fire. "Damn it! My ears are still ringing! When it'll end?!" complains Yzak as he prepares his group to be with the rest of the Union forces, readying for the expected assault.

Kira and Athrun stand after the chaos of the artillery duel. They quickly head to the main HQ, hoping to find the rest are alright and bumped into Major General Mustang. "Sir are the rest alright?" Athrun asked. "They're fine. They're behind the lines with General Meade. Now you better get ready and arm yourselves, the Confederates are coming to us hard." Roy advices to them. "Yes sir." both responded and went into the armory stand and get all the weapons they could carry.

-----------------------

At the Confederate lines somewhere, Longstreet sits and waits inside a command center until Pickett calls in visual communications. "Message from Alexander: 'Hurry up for God's sake or the artillery can't help you'. Your orders sir?" Pickett said to him. Longstreet remained silent.

"General Longstreet, should I commence the attack?" Pickett asked him again. For Longstreet, convinced the charge is folly, unable to bring himself to speak, only nodded. "I shall lead my division forward sir." Pickett said as he then cuts the transmission to set the attack in motion, leaving Longstreet feeling helpless.

He knew this attack is folly, and there's no hope in making a new strategy due to Lee's and Durandal's insistings. All he could now is watch and pray for the best. But it would be forlorn hope at best.

----------------------

At the Federal lines, as everyone else shields their eyes from the bright sun that had dropped well past its zenith, they could see Confederate infantry, tanks and the mass produced mobile suits, the Destiny, Legend and Impulse included, deploying for an assault, the flags of a score of regiments dotting the front line. Their battle droids and other weaponries began to appear from the Seminary Ridge treelines.

The 300 Digidestineds and their partners stretched from within Cemetery Ridge up near Ziegler's Grove. Tai, his companions, Kira, Athrun, the Elric brothers, and among others, stood at ground zero in a thin line that ran from in front of the clump of trees northward to where the medium sized stone and concrete wall marking their front, a place known as the Angle.

Alongside them, under General Hancock were the men of Brigadier Generals John Gibbon, Alexander Hays and Alexander Webb. The forces from ORB and Terminal were beside them along with troops from the allied countries of Canada, Japan, China, South Korea, Germany, Great Britain and Russia. Lacus watch the whole scene coming to with General Meade, back to the remains of Meade's HQ, now wrecked by the Confederate bombardment.

----------------

Pickett now announces the order and nearly 15,000 men as well as the infantry supporters such as their droids, AT-AT walkers, tanks, and their own Dragoons and Goliaths, and mass-produced mobile suits of 22 GINNs, 16 GOUF Ignited, 20 ZAKUs, 17 DINNs and 15 BuCUEs now gather. They're now assembling, getting armed, the infantry fixing bayonets in their lines and come in formation. Marching drums play as the beat rings throughout their lines. When all is ready, everything is quiet. They are waiting for the order to charge. Plenty of them whispered their prayers.

(A/N: For this, check the Star Wars wikia for this. Sorry for putting this late, but there were droids used at Gettysburg and throughout the 2nd Bloody War. I want to include Star Wars droids and weaponries because I think they're cool and formidable. Don't ask more, I just want to include them. It may be too much for you, but in this time, Pickett's Charge was made to be in mass numbers and whole lotta firepower. Lee and Durandal wanted to pierce through the Union lines for sure with these measurements)

They have mass numbers of battle droids as well. 34,000 B1 droids, 26,000 B2 droids, 200 BX-series commando droids and 140 droidekas approximately. They also brought in additional weapons for the charge: 7 AT-AT walkers, 19 Armored Assault Tanks with treads, 83 DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droids, 91 OG-9 homing spider droids, 35 Ground Assault Tanks, 31 IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks, 25 NR-N99 Persuader-class and 64 Vulture Droids all in all.

All remaining FAITH members (probably reduced to 86 now, lets say there were 98 FAITH members at the start of the war, I think) are part of the charge as well. Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria among a few FAITH members are part of Armistead's brigade. They stand ready in the cockpits of Destiny, Legend and Impulse respectively.

_Rey_: "Ready Shinn?"  
_Shinn_: "You bet."  
_Lunamaria_: "You think we can do this? I mean, the Digidestineds are still there."  
_Shinn_: "No worries. Now with this kind of assault, we are going to win for sure, and we can finally beat the Digidestineds and the Federals for sure now."  
_Rey_: "Right. It's time for them to pay, and also Kira Yamato for causing us too much trouble."

Then Pickett arrives on horseback, announces to his men to raise their spirits in a loudspeaker. "Up men! Up, and to your posts! Let no one forget today that you are from the PLANTs!!!"

The men cheered loudly as Pickett rode off. They now notice signal flares coming from the divisions of Pettigrew and Trimble from their left, saying that they're now on the move. The charge is now ready and they should get going too. Armistead drew his sword and shouts to them, making preparations for the charge now.

"Everyone! Fellow comrades! For your lands, for your homes, for your sweethearts, for your honor! For everything that's at stake! For the PLANTs! Forward…"

A moment of silence… Men dressed their ranks, pilots climb on board their mobile suits and their cockpits shut…

"……MAAAARCH!!!"

The signal flare to march has been launched. Armistead's whole brigade now movess forward behind the brigades of Garnett and Kemper, whom have already marched slightly ahead. The nearly 15,000 infantry, numerous droids, giant walkers, tanks and mobile suits now advance beyond their lines as they bravely march into the open field towards the Union center. The mobile suits were walking with the infantry, not going to fly in so that they can provide support once they near. Tanks and their AT-AT walkers were not permitted to fire unless they are near, in an attempt to give further damage and accuracy.

For Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria, they move in their machines, brimming with confidence and courage. Red flags wave in the wind, drums play to the melody of battle and bayonets shine in the sun.

**The Virginians are the chosen  
In wait behind the trees on Seminary Ridge  
Longstreet's slow to give the order  
The lines emerge a mile, 15,000 Men  
The charge begins in all it's grandeur (To the Copse Of Trees)  
For many of these men they know it is their last**

At the Union lines, with everyone, both the infantry and Digidestineds ready and assembled can hardly believe what they're seeing. An ocean of infantry along with walkers, tanks, Dragoons, Goliaths and their mechas, march in parade fashion towards the Federal lines. Soldiers from every country now stand in line with their American allies, each forming the regiments, companies and battalions in their own place so that they won't be mixed up with the others.

As for our heroes, they're determined to make their stand to the end, for the greatest battle in their lives is coming at them, slowly and deliberately.

* * *

_So now ends part one. Next is part 2, the final battle. Check it out. See our heroes fight in the epic battle ever! Will they survive? Can they win? Find out!_


	13. The Grand Assault

****

Chapter 12: The Grand Assault

_This is it guys, the big epic battle and it's only the first. Also I put in some 300 and Spartan stuff here, in an attempt to make our heroes feel brave and all. 300 really has a significant influence on me, and I want honor Leonidas and the 300, for their bravery and commitment!_

_I've worked my butt all day just to make this one and others to make it exciting and to feel the increasing of the intensity here, hopefully._

_I know that this story may seem ridiculous to some of you readers, but please give me a chance here; it is a way to get the characters some attention. This is fanfiction after all._

_Have fun! Strap yourselves in!!_

* * *

To those watching at the Federal lines, the advance of the Confederate force seemed inexorable. Brigadier General Alexander Hays and Lacus both thought "their march was as steady as if impelled by machinery." To one Digidestined, Mimi, it seemed like "an overwhelming, resistless tide of an ocean of armed men and weaponry sweeping upon us!"

As such, many of them begin to know Lee's plans. "I see to what General Lee and Durandal is planning." Ruuji said. "What do you mean?" Re-Mii asked, staying by his side. "He had hoping that the artillery could neutralize the gunners and allow his men to cross the open field more or less unscathed." Ruuji said. "I see. Guess it's all coming to sense now." Edward said.

Tai knows it too. He notices some of the Digidestineds around him and his team begins to doubt if they would win against this. "Could we win against this kind of attack?" one Digidestined asked. "I don't know if we can prevail through this..." one Digimon muttered to his partner.

"Don't worry everyone." Tai calls to everyone. "Remember, all that we love and what we believe in, is at stake here. Imagine the consequence if they win. And try to remember Leonidas and the 300 Spartans. Like them, we must fight to the end! Leonidas will be proud of us!" Tai announced, raising his sword to the sky, and everyone cheered at this; a sword given to him by a Union soldier, a 2nd Lieutenant, that he become friends with, but he died at the battle at Stones River. Tai carries his sword as a remembrance and honor of a fallen friend.

"He's right. Durandal is trying to deny all of our dreams and happiness!" one Digidestined named Takato (from Tamers) calls. "We have got to hold everyone! It is our duty to prevent them from enslaving all the Digimons!" Takuya (from Frontier) said. "Right. We must stand here and let's pretend that we're all Spartans!" Yoh told to everyone. They slightly laugh at his slight joke. "Yeah, you tell them Yoh!" Morty supports Yoh.

"You know, I read on Norse myth saying that if you die a glorious death, you will ascend to Valhalla. So keep this in your minds everyone! If we die, we shall go and dine in Valhalla, if it were to be true though. So now, this is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they taste defeat!" Tai said and all of them cheered loudly.

Shirou Emiya and his team lie in preparation for the coming assault by their adversaries. "You're right Tai. We will stand here and fight!!!" Shirou said. Saber nodded beside him and Illyasviel gets excited for the coming action. "Alright, the Rebel scum will taste our full might!" she said to herself.

"And all will know, that 300 Digidestineds are willing to give their last breath to defend all what they believe in!!!" Tai said to everyone as they yet again, cheered louder. All of the Digidestineds and their Digimons felt their morale being higher than ever.

Negi Springfield and his team of 31 girls, was empowered by one of Tai's speeches. "Girls, listen to Tai, and we shall win!" Negi announced to his girls. "We're with you all the way Negi, to the end!" Ayaka said to him and the rest called a "Yeah!" "Remember this day girls, for it'll be yours for all time!" Negi told to his team as they lie in waiting for their attack.

-----------------------------------

Nearly 15,000 Confederates (not including their droids) now march towards the Union center at Cemetery Ridge. They were silent as they march, forbidden to fire or to give the rebel yell. For half a mile in their positions, their front extends; man touching man, rank pressing rank, weapon upon every weapon they have are at their sides, front and back. Red flags wave, officers on horseback gallop up and down, the row of nearly 15,000 men with machine guns and their fixed bayonets gleam in the afternoon sun. Yoh describes it all as "a sloping forest of flashing steel and weapons that move; right on they go as with one soul".

Meanwhile, Meyrin Hawke (sister of Lunamaria) saw her sister's Gundam advancing ahead. "Sister, can you really find out that your attack is futile?" she muttered. "Meyrin, I don't know what we can do, but they're hitting us with everything they got, and we got to defend ourselves whatever it'll take." Winry told her. "You're right. Now I got to stay out of here. But are you sure of what you're doing? You're all in harm's way." Meyrin asked. "Well, we remember the 300 Spartans. Here is where we stay and fight to the end." Edward answered to her. "Ok, good luck guys..." Meyrin said as she walks back to safety from Cemetery Ridge.

Not on the crest now need be told the enemy is advancing. Every man could see their legions, an overwhelming wave of armed humans and machines coming towards them. All was orderly and still upon the Federal lines; no noise, no confusion.

Major General Roy Mustang rode down the lines, cool and calm, and in an impassionate voice he called to the men, "Do not hurry men and fire too fast, let them come up close and then fire and aim slow."

The Union and their allies are ready to counter with their own artillery, their Crucio Siege Tanks, Juggernauts, Spectre Artillery, Nuke Cannons (remember, they're not firing small nukes) and the terrifying Thors. The Rebel infantry supporters and definitely the mobile suits are posing a major problem.

The Union's artillery units were silent for a brief moment; until the Confederates had reached on what seemed an invisible line according to General Hunt, he then gave the order to everyone. Then all of them on Cemetery Ridge and the Grand Cannons (Red Alert 2) on Little Round Top all open fire with a fury.

**The slaughter now ensues, bodies fall like rain  
****They valiantly pursue yet doomed to remain  
****At the double quick they charge, the canister rips through them  
****To the mouth of hell they march, glory the only gain**

Tai, as the leader of the 299 Digidestineds, calls some of the Digidestineds who have flying Digimons to Digivolve and make an air strike to first wipe out the infantry supporters and do damage on their mobile suits, on their droids, then go for the infantry, but not too much as Tai doesn't want an all out slaughter, much to Lacus' relief. They're trying to convince them to turn around and run; in addition to his plan, he and some other Digidestineds with Digimons that have long-range fire, attacks from safe distance, helping the artillery units.

As the Rebs advance, they are being bombarded mercilessly and relentlessly. For the infantry on foot this is a catastrophe and a hellish nightmare. Due to the Confederate officers not wanting to exhaust their men and women soldiers en route, they held them to a steady, disciplined walk. But at this method it took the attackers seemingly an eternity to cross the deadly field, and for every second of it, they were under constant and accurate fire from the Union big guns and Digimons flying above them.

With nearly every shot, men fell or wounded, some mobile suits and their giant AT-AT walkers fall down as they sustain heavy damage in a few seconds; the effectiveness of the Union "long arm" and the might of the Digimons evident in the hundreds of bodies and their weapons turning into scrap heap of burning wreckage. The bodies that fell writhe in pain, some ominously still, that spotted the ground behind the advancing line. The droids ended up becoming junk pieces in mere short moments.

But the soldiers in gray, butternut, red and green (uniforms of ZAFT) all closed up, filling the holes, and other mobile suits of theirs go in front to help along; the advance did not slow or falter. "It seems the enemy is advancing magnificently, unshaken by every shot and shell which tore through their ranks and lines." Athrun grudgingly acknowledged. "Yeah, they sure are stubborn. And they won't back out easily." Edward said. "Either that, or they are imitating our determination." Alphonse speculated.

For Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria, they too go on despite the heavy shelling they're taking along with the brigade they're in (Armistead's).

Their infantry supporters are being targeted and bodies fall like leaves in the autumn season. Despite all this, they won't run away, prompting the Union to keep on firing until they decide to retreat; those Rebs are brave and they won't back out easily. As they got hit and made gaps in their formations they try to fill in the holes (which is probably a bad thing).

With their seemingly super-human courage, they press on forward without ever even taking a backward glance at their fallen comrades. Their formation began to change from a line to a crescent as the flanks lagged behind the center. They march on inexorably, imitating the Digidestineds' steadfast determination and valor, their cadence steady and unhurried.

However there are some who fall out of line: some stopped to assist a fallen comrade; others simply fell to the ground and kept their heads down; a few, seized by panic and fear or knowing the consequences if they go further, made for the rear.

Shinn and Rey remain calm throughout the relentless hammering by their artillery, despite their own comrades, dead or injured, carpeted the grounds behind or in front of them, but Shinn and Lunamaria is trying his best to hold back his anxiety on rushing ahead, lest their formation is out of order.

Many of them marched onwards, their discipline and bravery a marvel for all who witnessed it, even making the Digidestineds feeling peeved at their resolve to imitate their courage and perseverance.

---------------------------

The Union infantry and the 300 Digidestineds lay behind the stone and concrete wall, watching them advance and getting pounded by the artillery and the flying Digimons' air strike. As they got near the concrete fence at Emmitsburg Road, most of the infantry supporters are now wiped out, but there are some number mobile suits still posing a grave threat.

The Rebs now attempt to cross over the fence. It slows them down, trying to get all of them go across it as fast as possible, but are being badly hammered by the artillery and Digimons. They begin to tear down the concrete post-and-rail that was blocking the infantries' way. Their parade-ground alignment and formation now dissolved as units crowded into one another.

Their tanks and BuCUE's easily bulldozed to pave way for infantry, but were hit by shells, the burning wreckage becoming another obstacle. The GINNs and GOUF Ignited had stepped on the fence providing a spot for the infantry but were hit by shells and they fall down, crushing any infantry who were unable to move away. Bodies are falling by the hundreds.

Most of their AT-AT walkers had already been destroyed; their wreckages litter the field behind them. However there are a 3 more reaching the Emmitsburg Road and began to open fire, hitting the stone and concrete wall the made up the Union lines. The Digidestineds and soldiers are ok; the Juggernauts and Thors target them and shortly they all fall down.

---------------------------

Tai felt they're getting close, and signals all flying Digimons to come back, and also tells all other Digimons to stop firing. Tai then orders all to change back in their rookie forms and prepare to fire with everything they have once they get near.

Major General Mustang felt them getting nearer and soon the long ranged artillery they have will do little effect upon close range, they he calls in all the infantry supporters (not that many), the Vikings, Stalkers, Immortals, a few Avatars, Titans, Wolverines (Kane's Wrath), Gatling Tanks, Prism Tanks, Wave-Force Artillery and Mecha Tengus (RA3). In addition, he calls in their android units, the Awakened and Enlightened (also from Kane's Wrath) to assist the infantries at the front.

Terminal and Orb mobile suits provide additional support for the Union; their few numbers of Murasame, Astray and the 3 DOM cut down any surviving Confederate mobile suits crossing the Emmitsburg Road. Including among them were Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and Akatsuki, piloted by Kira, Athrun and Mu La Flaga respectively.

--

By now, despite being pounded and many had fallen, a lot has crossed over the concrete fence already and head towards them. Despite many falling by the score, the enemy still remains a potent force. To the watching Federals, the scene was dreadful to witness.

All of the Union's supporters and infantry hold back their fire. When the Confederates were within a more than a hundred yards, they all stood up and fire a volley of machine gun and rifle fire. Tai ordered all Digidestineds to let their Digimons attack by coming up front and fire with everything they got (those who can fire in range, not those who have melee attacks).

Some of the Digidestineds have weapons so that they can have action as well, including Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe. They mostly have M1s and other pistols. Both sides exchange gunfire, the Digidestineds hold their grounds. Tai fires with a Browning Automatic Rifle; Edward uses a Stoner 63.

Vikings, Stalkers, Immortals, a few Avatars, Titans, Wolverines, Gatling Tanks, Prism Tanks, Wave-Force Artillery and Mecha Tengus (RA3) now open fire upon the advancing infantry, Dragoons, BuCUEs and other mobile suits; Union machine gun and rifle fire and their weapons went off at once, creating a rhythmic choir and melody of devastation.

Infantries coming from America, Canada, England, Ireland, Russia (Conscripts and other units from RA3), Germany, China (Red Guards from C&C Generals), Japan (Imperial Warriors and other units from RA3) and South Korea fire their weapons at the advancing enemy. There are some machine gun nests been made their lines, and they fire their Minigun and M2 Browning machine guns. The Awakened have fired their arm-mounted machine guns with will and the Enlightened targets their droids, dragoons, goliaths and the mobile suits that made it across and the ones that are getting nearer.

Confederate infantry had now moved onwards beyond Emmitsburg Road, the rebel yell at last bursting from their throats.

The Digidestineds, unshaken by their signature rebel yell but felt the power of their resolve, still stood their ground. "Everyone, do not get scared by them. My friends, WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION!?" Tai calls to them. All of the 300 Digidestineds and Digimon gave the signature Spartan cry.

Meanwhile, the Union soldiers chant out, "FREDERICKSBURG!!! FREDERICKSBURG!!!" an ironic refference on how LOGOS was defeated at Fredericksburg some time ago.

-----------------------

Meanwhile Confederate Generals Pettigrew and Trimble and their men press forward towards Alexander Hay's position. Some units at the line swung out of line north of Ziegler's Grove into the open fields on Pettigrew's flank. The Confederates tried to struggle forward; a few got to within mere feet of the wall, but none got over it.

After a fierce fighting and brutal struggle at the wall, Pettigrew's men lacked the numbers or momentum to continue the assault. Eventually he, along with Trimble, decided to retreat.

-----------------------

Meanwhile General Hancock rode along to his line of men. "Keep that line crest. Roy! General Mustang! Bring your men forward, we'll flank these bastards." he orders Roy. "Alright, bring our men and weapons forward Maes." Roy said to his friend Maes Hughes. "Right away. Time for action boys!" Maes called out. "By God, we'll flank 'em for sure." Hancock said to himself.

Just then, a stray bullet hits and goes through his right thigh. "You alright sir!?" Maes goes to help him. Roy stepped down from his steed to help him. "Damn it all!" Hancock curses as he is helped being brought down from his steed. "You're hurt sir. Get a medic quick Riza!" Roy ordered his assistant next to him. "Yes, right away sir." Riza Hawkeye said. "I will not be moved until this engagement is decided." Hancock states clearly, refusing evacuation. They decide to comply. "Gimme a tourniquet before I bleed to death!" he orders as he got treated on the spot (Don't worry, he'll live).

Meanwhile Union reinforcements kept pouring in, strengthening their lines more, especially coming from their allies. The Confederates' droids continue to fall rapidly; their numbers decreasing by each passing second.

Within the Union lines, Yzak was busy fighting and encouraging his men on horseback when 2 stray bullet hits him in the left shoulder and grazing his right thigh. "DAMMIT!!!" Yzak cursed out loud. "Hey Yzak, you're hit!" Andrew Waltfeld said as he lowers him from his horse. "Well then Dearka, give me a tourniquet! Get me a medic! Don't leave me bleeding to death!" Yzak ordered through gritted teeth. "Alright Yzak, calm down! As if a shot in the shoulder will kill you." Dearka told to him. "Easy for you to say! Just get me patched up!" Yzak complained.

After he's been treated, he gets back already to assume command and fight alongside his troops; he's a coordinator after all. "You think it's alright for you to fight?" Dearka asks to him. "Duh, of course! I'm not like the other Naturals who needs medical treatment from just one shot! Anyway, let's just focus here!" Yzak said. "Alright, but don't push yourself." Dearka advised to him as he gets his gun and start firing back.

--------------------------------

Far back the Confederate advancing, General Kemper rode back to where General Armistead is, still hasn't reach Emmitsburg Road.

_Armistead_: "Why are you here?"  
_Kemper_: "Gotta come up Lo! Help us fast, they're flanking us! They're coming down on the right and firing right at us."  
_Armistead_: "Head for the trees. Head right for the center. I'm calling a double quick now. Nobody waits, go!"  
_Kemper_: "Gotcha! Let's go!"  
_Armistead_: "Everyone, at the double quick now! Shinn, Rey and Luna, make a path for us!"

Shinn, Rey and Luna flew steadily ahead of them with their machines. The Confederates just kept on advancing and getting closer to the lines, even as they fall by the hundreds and being struck by infantry, Digimon and infantry support fire. Some Union soldiers start to fall back as they get nearer. General Garnett can see them falling back. "Come on boys! They're breaking!" he shouts to his men. The Digidestineds too could run off, but all of them are determined to hold their grounds. Through the smoke, Garnett can see them falling apart and thought that the Digidestineds that are there pose no problem.

"Forward to the wall! Everyone let's go!!" Garnett cheered to his men as he recklessly rides into the smoke. That'll be the last time he is seen alive. A Union Immortal unit fires a round randomly in the smoke, not knowing where to aim. The Immortal unknowingly hits General Garnett, as his horse is seen riding on riderless as it emerges from the smoke.

Meanwhile Brigadier General Kemper rallies his forces. "Catch 'em on the ridge boys!" he cheers at them. Then a Union volley fire directly at his direction, striking him in the crotch. His assistants help him but then they got shot and fell from their forces. Kemper went down in pain.

Armistead now reaches Emmitsburg Road. He sees Garnett's horse riding without him, blood seen on his saddle. He sees some forces scattered around, there he makes a bold move. "Everyone! With me! Who will come with me?" Armistead drives his sword through his hat and raises it up. From that method many follow it as he is leading, guiding and rallying them. All other scattered and disarrayed Rebs see it and go to him. Soon a lot are following Armistead.

**Armistead:  
****"We're almost there my boys  
****I've never served with finer  
****We must push forward boys  
****And bayonets the Yankee tyrants  
****To the copse of trees we charge  
****To crush the Union center  
****And when they turn and run  
****An open road leads us to freedom!!!!"**

From afar, Pickett can see through his binoculars what Armistead's doing. "That's the style Lo! That's the style!!" he exclaims. Artillery still bombards those from afar, Pickett hardly affected.

Shinn had called from his Destiny to everyone, "Home, everyone! Remember, home is beyond that hill!" in order to encourage them. There are still some mobile suits around the battlefield, desperate to break through their lines.

---------------------------

Union infantry fire on but the Rebs getting closer thanks to Armistead. Some of them now run away from their place. A few Immortals, Vikings, Wave-Force Artillery, Prism Tanks and other units blast some incoming Rebs before pulling back. At this point, the Confederate droid forces were now wiped out; all of the 15,000 droids sent into the charge, are now reduced to scrap junks which litter the fields behind them along with the living bodies of their infantry and the burning wreckage of their tanks, dragoons, goliaths, AT-AT walkers and their mobile suits.

In the meantime, the Destiny, Legend and Impulse now reach at their lines. "Make way for us!" Luna exclaimed as they fire upon the lines. Their firepower easily overwhelms and devastates the front making up the Union lines; they also blasted some Murasames and Astrays while they're at it. Their immense power prompted the infantry and the Digidestineds to retreat and their weapons be pulled back.

"Get the Enlighteneds here quick! Blast them with their EMP's!" Edward called. The Enlighteneds had come to their aid, blasting the 3 Gundams with a powerful EMP blast from their right arm.

Immediately the Destiny, Legend and Impulse were instantly disabled, their power shut down, their mechanics disabled. "DAMN IT! Move!" Shinn grunted angrily as he struggles to get his machine moving. "Shinn, Luna, we must climb out or we'll be destroyed!" Rey contacted them via radio. They reluctantly agreed. "Cursed Enlighteneds! I'll make the Union pay!" Shinn grunted angrily as he climbs out. But thanks to them, they manage to clear a path for Armistead and their men to go into the lines, and inflicted some damage to the Federal lines as they took out some Murasames and Astrays.

Kira and Athrun notice the 3 mobile suits and immediately go out to help the infantries and the Digidestineds. "Its them! Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria!" Athrun exclaimed. "You know the pilots of those?" Kira asks. "I know them. They are one of the Confederacy's best aces." Athrun tells to Kira. "Well, the Digidestineds may be in trouble with them and the incoming infantry. Come on!" Kira said as he and Athrun runs towards the front.

There are still some Confederate mobile suits still bearing down at them; the Enlightened, Zone Troopers (Tiberium Wars), Immortal, King Oni (RA3), Avatars, their tanks and various other units have to deal with them, while the infantry deal with the infantry.

Armistead now reaches one battery there. They reach through the place known as "the Angle". They now breach one part of the Union line already and Armistead climbs over to their wall. "The day is ours men! GIVE THEM THE COLD STEEL!!!" he calls to the men as they storm over.

* * *

_Was it interesting? I try to raise the intensity here, and it is. I hope you find it interesting, cuz it's full of action and struggle! Sorry if there are who are confused at this or I may be made errors or that I had forgotten something, but please understand what I'm making here._

_And try to picture what everyone is doing here, just to give a visualization of the futuristic battle of Gettysburg. It may be ridiculous to you, but I just want to see your reactions to this._

_Will our heroes win against this? What will happen next? Find out!_


	14. High Water Mark

**Chapter 13: High Water Mark**

_Continuing on from the last fic. Now this is where a lot of fight scenes will take place. The last part of the Gettysburg Trilogy by Iced Earth, called High Water Mark (the namesake of this one) is here. _

_Hope you like it! Prepare yourselves!_

* * *

A mass flood of Confederates, led by Lewis Armistead, now burst through their lines. Despite the immense pounding they took, they still came on. For Tai, he knows the time is now. "Confederates, come and get them!!!" he shouts to them, as the Digidestineds and Digimons around him are preparing to make a stand. As they get near, Tai said one last thing to his comrades, "Give them nothing! But take everything from them!!!" A second or two after he said this, they charge ahead, colliding with the enemy like a tidal wave, the sound as they crash was like the falling of timber.

They cross the place where element of a Union force gave way before the fury of the assault; choir of their rebel yell rang forth from their throats, resonating throughout the battlefield. In no time at all a ferocious and chaotic hand to hand and close quarters combat ensues. There are some who opted to fight at their hardest to even wrest an enemy regimental flag from Confederate color-bearers.

In the meantime, other remaining Confederate mobile suits were closing in, so the Union sent in their Enlightened, Zone Troopers, Immortal, King Oni (RA3), Avatars, Stalkers, their tanks and various other units, including the Murasames and Astrays to face with them.

The Digimons in their rookie forms fought with everything they got. The Digidestineds who can fight along goes forward and into the melee, supported by Ruuji's men, those who can't fight behind with their Digimons fiercely protecting them. There is also some sword duel as well. They went on ahead, even if they have to face FAITH members.

Lacus now rallies the rest of the forces to push forward. "All of our nations are more important than us! Each of our nations are the only ones left in standing against their plans. Each possesses importance to all of us. If one falls we lost this war! All of them must be protected at all costs! That is reason why were here!" Lacus tells to them as they charge forward.

Meanwhile Murrue was preparing her forces to try and help out the Digidestineds. Mu is preparing to charge into the melee.

----------------------------

Choruses of battle cries resonate throughout the place. Men everywhere were fire into each others' faces not 5 feet apart. There were bayonet thrusts; saber and sword strokes, the clashing of steel against steel; pistol shots, rifle butting, men going down on their hands and knees, struggling against the tide of enemy, gulping blood.

Foot to foot, body to body and man to man; they all struggled, pushed and even wrestle each other; piles of the wounded or killed, friend or foe, piled at their feet. And beneath the chaotic mass, wounded men who could no longer stand fought, drowned in sweat, red with their blood. The Digidestineds fight on bravely, refusing to back down despite the death and danger around them.

Negi and his team were fighting valiantly and vehemently against their foes. Negi's use of martial arts really outnumbered even the elites, one by one. Digimons are using their strengths and powers against them, protecting their Digidestineds at whatever the cost or consequence. The Elric brothers are fighting onwards, getting slightly beaten by Coordinators, but they fought on.

Somewhere, Jim Raynor and his group are helping everyone around them. The other infantry forces from the different countries now work together to drive the Confederates off, to help out their comrades-in-arms. Yzak Joule and his team now charge forward, assisting whoever they can, providing back-up.

--------------------------

Lunamaria was taking down some Union soldiers, as she saw the Digidestined Alphonse. She prepares to pull the trigger while his back is facing hers. "No sis! Stop it!" a familiar voice calls out to her. She wheels to her right and saw... "Meyrin?" she calls in surprise. "Why are you fighting sis? Why are you fighting us? Why are you fighting against Tai and the Digidestineds? Don't you see that this is the real Lacus and Tai?!" Meyrin attempts to plea to her sister to stop.

Athrun saw what's going on and goes to the scene between the sisters. "Lunamaria! Stop this!" he calls to her. "Athrun?" Luna saw Athrun. "Why did you have to bring Meyrin? Why did you take her away?!" Luna lunges at Athrun with her rifle but he blocks it. He takes her down with his skills. "Break off! I don't want to hurt you!" Athrun persuades to her. "Too bad! Cuz I will kill you all!" Luna takes out a combat knife. However her hand was thrown back by Sora. "I will take care of this bitch." Sora said as Biyomon, Saber and her dragon Digimon prepares to face her.

Luna takes out a pistol to shoot at them but got obscured by a Union flag, held by Kari, to block her view. Gatomon immediately takes action and takes Luna down. "Good job Gatomon!" Kari said to her partner. "Kari, look out!" Gatomon suddenly warns to her.

Shinn was standing behind her, preparing to shoot at her head with his Colt 45 pistol. "How dare you harm Luna!" he said as prepares to squeeze the trigger. Kari is defenseless. Just then Tai arrives and grabs his arm and Shinn ends up shooting at the sky. "How dare you harm Kari! She is innocent!" Tai gave Shinn a hard punch below the chin. "Why you... I will kill all you Digidestineds! You stood in our way for the last time! All of you deserved to die!" Shinn said as he got up.

Lunamaria again charges towards Tai. "Die Digidestined!" she yells but is again blocked by Sora and Saber. "Go Tai! Take care of him!" Sora calls him as they fought against her. Athrun and Ruuji now go to Tai's side. "Stop Shinn!" Athrun calls to him. "Athrun you bastard!" Shinn charges at them but is confronted by Kari and Gatomon.

"How dare you endanger all Digimons and Digidestineds! We've done nothing to deserve this in the first place!" Kari tries to put some sense into Shinn; Gatomon stands ready. "I don't think so; you just don't get it. You all deserve to die because you pose a threat to all mankind. It is the will of Durandal, and so all you must be exterminated; your deaths will make way for a new world!" Shinn declared as he gets his gun again and points it at her.

Gatomon quickly moves in, kicks his hand and threw the gun aside. Then Tai gets to him a second later and lands a kick in the chest. "I won't let you take away Metal! And I won't let you harm my sister!" Tai shouts to him. "And we won't let you enslave us or other Digimons!" Agumon told Shinn as he blasts him with his pepper breath. Shinn dodges it. "Go big brother! Show him what we Digidestineds are!" Kari cheers to Tai.

Shinn is getting fed up of their cause. "Why are you fighting for Metal!? What is it worth to you!?" Shinn asks to them as he drew his sword at them. "Because Metal makes me and all of us feel truly alive. It makes us release and expressions our feelings and frustrations. It has more power than anything else!" Tai answers to him. "Its true music, it has true power in the lyrics and can bring strength to someone!" Agumon agrees with and supports Tai.

"How can that be? I don't understand!" Shinn is confused by their words. "You won't understand because you're a non-believer!" Matt shot at him, who suddenly arrives with TK, Izzy and Shirou. "Listen, you don't understand. Gilbert's doing this for the sake of peace and freedom of mankind." Shinn shot back to Matt.

"I know but that's not how is supposed to be. People and Digimons are meant to live free and follow whatever dreams they had, not to be bounded of they are destined to be and stuff like that. Digimons in addition are not meant to be used as weapons. And Metal music should not be abolished because it didn't do anything to you, and it is a cause worth fighting and dying for! Manowar has taught me that!" TK says to Shinn.

"Ha! What a worthless cause you're fighting for! So it makes you weak!" Shinn retorts at TK. "No, it's not a worthless cause! It makes us strong and brave!" Shirou tells to Shinn with sheer honesty. "And we will fight for our rights, freedom, for the sake of Digimons and for metal too! We are prepared to fight to the death!!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, then prepare to die! And I can kill you easily! Your cause is just crazy! It's madness!" Shinn is ready for another offensive move. Tai again said something from a certain movie that he loves. "Madness? THIS – IS – METAL!!" And like a signal given, they all charge at Shinn.

"Damn you! I'm not gonna let you beat me! Why am I gonna get beaten by the likes of you!" he launches an all out assault on them. Tai's sword collided against Shinn's saber, creating spark as they meet. Tai and Shinn duel for some time, with Athrun, Matt and Shirou helping out.

Shinn is outnumbered but is not afraid; he soldiers on, still thinking they can be beaten. He fails to understand to strength of the Digidestineds, not just from the power of their partners, but also their will power and their perseverance.

Meanwhile, Sora and Saber are still fighting Lunamaria. No matter what method Luna does, Sora and Saber only dodged or block her attacks. What do you think of us now? Pathetic, are we, huh bitch?!" Sora spat out insults to her. "Yes, you all are!" Luna retorted to Sora and she still attacks at them. Biyomon used her spiral twister against her.

Tai's friends and most other Digidestineds continue fighting to the death, with assistance from all other Union soldiers. Ruuji, Re-Mii and their friends Kotona, Garaga, Ron and Seijuro also fought well against FAITH members, taking them down one by one.

Then Jim Raynor had his M249 SAW and shoots some soldiers but a few missed and the stray bullets ended up hitting Lewis Armistead as he reaches one Union M1 Abrams. He fell down, shot multiple times from stray bullets or they were aimed for him, mortally wounded and still clinging to life.

-------------------------------

There is fierce melee and close shootings everywhere. Ruuji's and Yoh's men and friends and members of Terminal shoots then charge into the fight. Additional Union troops kept pouring in, their allies giving a hand to further reinforce the lines. Now it seems the Confederates are falling. Reb flags continue to fall as Union flags kept waving in the wind. In the end, it's hopeless for the Confederates now. Even their elite force, FAITH, is faltering as several had fallen or captured.

--------------------------------

Kira, Negi and the Elric brothers in the meantime fight against Rey. Both Kira and Rey felt their newtypes rising. "How is this possible? It can't be!" Kira gets a familiar feeling deep inside when facing Rey. "Why do this? What's the point?" Alphonse calls to Rey. Rey fires his pistol at them, they were protected thanks to Edward's alchemy to create a wall for them.

"Who are you? Who the hell are you?" Kira gets a strange sense of déjà vu with him. "I'm sure you recognize me. I am… Rau Le Creuset!" Rey proclaimed. Kira is shocked to hear the name of a former formidable and evil adversary he faced in the past. "What do you mean by that?" Negi asked. Rey continues to attack at them.

"People's dreams... people's futures, and their splendid result, you Kira Yamato!" Rey gloats as he strikes his sword at Kira; he blocks with his saber but is thrown back by the momentum Rey threw at him. "And because of that, you're existence must come to an end! You'll disappear with us!" Rey tells to Kira.

Rey then turns to the Elric brothers and Negi. "You Digidestineds as well, you will all be annihilated! The Digimons shall become our slaves of weaponry! For the sake of the new world that's about to be reborn!!" Rey talks like a real life villain hell-bent on destruction and dominance.

Kira cannot believe that Le Creuset is actually back. "But... it can't be you! How is this possible? Why are you back?!" Kira continues to ask. "I can't run away from myself and the one thing you can never recover is your past. That is why we must end all of this, sweep everything away. And return it to the true and correct appearance. Humanity and the world!" Rey said, his intentions on destruction on the world for a renewal. "Hey, wake up Kira!" Alphonse calls to him. Kira snaps out of his shock and avoids his attack. He then regains to come at Rey.

Edward has had enough and charges at Rey with his metal arm transmuted into an arm-blade. "I've had enough of you! When will you learn that everyone and Digimons are meant to live free and that Metal is not a bad thing!?" Edward says angrily at him as he swings his blade against Rey's, sharp metal making clanging sounds.

"Big talk, for someone small." Rey said. Ed gets pissed at this. "I'm not small! I'm not the size of a midget! Who're you comparing to here, a warrior elf from Lord of the Rings!? I've said this a million times in my life: DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!!" Ed ranted, going berserk and charges at Rey.

"Still offended because of your height? Huh, pathetic you; all of you are. Durandal is making a better world for all of us." Rey stated. "And what's this meaning of banning Metal, and killing Metal fans? That's murder! That's genocide!" Negi told him as he charges at Rey. He swung his sword at Negi and Negi only dodged it.

"This is not murder, this is rather, cleansing. You see, Metal fans are only causing trouble in Durandal's new world, so it is necessary for them to be eliminated. Be grateful they are, because when all is done, mankind and their future will be at peace at last; there will be no more conflicts. What Durandal said, is the absolute truth." Rey stated to them.

"And what about Digimons? Why do they have to be made as weapons of war or test subjects for your own use?" Kira asks to him. "Because this is what they are genetically suited for, as was said in the Destiny Plan. This is what they're designated to do in life." Rey replied to Kira.

"Listen you, whatever you're planning, it will not happen! It seems that you're only lusting for power! We on the other hand fight for keeping our freedoms and happiness! That goes for Digimons too! We Digidestineds did nothing to deserve this!" Negi said to Rey. "Now with that, let's take him down!" Edward announced as he charges at Rey. A fierce fighting continues between Rey and Kira, Edward, Alphonse and Negi. In a short amount time, Rey finds himself getting outnumbered but is determined to go on; he also notices that their charge is falling apart.

Illyasviel then arrives with her terrifying Digimon, an Ultralisk (A/N: My most favorite Zerg unit). "Do you want to continue? It's best if you run away now." she said to Rey. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" Rey clearly stated as he charges forward. "Then you choose death. Kill him Ultraliskmon!" Illya ordered her Digimon and he complies. Rey fought her Digimon but is beaten badly by her partner. Edward, wanting some payback against Rey, helps Illya along.

----------------------

The Confederate forces are now faltering; their charge to the Union lines begins fail. Their mobile suits have now either destroyed during the ensuing man-to-man melee or have retreated. Many of them make one last desperate charge into the lines, but eventually, it failed. All other Rebs who continue were killed or captured. The charge, Durandal's ultimate attack on the Federal lines, has failed.

Lunamaria can now see that their offense is now deemed a failure as she notices many of their comrades were retreating or being overwhelmed. After being defeated by Sora, Saber and Asuna, she tries to convince Shinn to fall back but ignores her and persistent to fight on. Shinn is then outnumbered by many men and Digimons.

Rey too tries to keep on fighting Kira, Ed, Al, Negi and Illya, but sees that many of their comrades are outnumbered and retreating. He now thinks it's wise to retreat with them, grudgingly acknowledged their charge failed. "Damn you! We will see you another time! And when you do, I promise you will be dead by my hands. Kira, enjoy what life you got, for you'll meet your end for sure!" Rey said as he goes to Shinn.

---------------------------------

Tai and Shinn are still at it. Despite Tai receiving blows from Shinn, he continues to fight. "When will you learn to give up!? When will you die!?" Shinn complained as he thrust his blade towards Tai but Athrun veers his blade away. "Please stop Shinn. You're outnumbered, the Digidestineds are stronger than what you think." Athrun said to him. "Stop saying crap!" Shinn retorts back.

"Still think we're weak huh? You think Metal makes us weak?! Admit you pick the wrong side to side with!" TK tells to Shinn. "Yeah you tell him bro!" Matt supports him. "Do you see now Shinn? Do you see that we are strong? Do you need more proof than this!?" Tai shouts out to Shinn as more Digidestineds (from seasons 2-5) arrive to assist them, Ruuji included.

"Why you... I won't give up! You're all still weak and pathetic! You don't deserve to live in Durandal's world!" he attempts to attack them again, only to be pushed off by Ruuji's liger Digimon.

"We're the ones having the advantage here! Give up and we'll let you live!" Matt calls to him, although he knew what he said was a lie. "Just shut your damn mouths! I will never listen to you scums!" Shinn retorted. "If you keep it up, you're going to get yourself killed! You want that huh?! Ok, let's attack guys!" Tai didn't even wait for a reply; he had enough of this guy.

"Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Shinn is still at it, now pissed and losing patience. He again charges at them, but then Athrun calls to Shinn again. "Stop fighting when you're possessed by your past!" Athrun said to him while blocking blades. "Yeah! You've got to move on. Stop fighting to change things that are in the past! Even if you do that, you won't regain anything! Simply, you can't bring it back!" Ruuji supports Athrun.

"That's just nonsense!" Shinn still denies it all. "And now you're going to destroy the future, is that it!?" Shirou joins in. Shinn still clings on to what he believes in, the cause of the Confederacy.

He attacks everyone while arguing with them. "I understand that! That's why the world needs to change already. That's why Orb, Izumo Kingdom, Kita Domain and the Potomac Sector needs to be destroyed, and you Digidestineds must be killed! And also why Metal needs to be abolished, and you Metal fans must die along with it!!!"

"So is this really it? Is this the kind of power you wanted!? Or the strength for your own gain?!" Shirou retorts to him. "You plan on destroy and killing the future and the people's happiness as well. And you would be branded as a butcher, slaying innocent Metal fans!" Ruuji shot at Shinn.

"No I'm not!!!" he had enough and aims at Athrun with his gun. But before he can pull the trigger, Rey appeared in front of him with Lunamaria. "Shinn, enough! We must retreat now, the offense has failed." Rey told him. "Please Shinn, listen to Rey before we're getting captured as well."

Shinn looks around and sees all their comrades already retreating and others being overwhelmed. Shinn now complies and they all climb back to their Gundams. Prism Tanks, Tesla Tanks, King Oni, Avatars, Enlighteneds and Digimons aim at them, but Athrun told them to stand down. They still keep their guard up though.

"You want them to get away sir?" one soldier asks to Athrun. "Positive. Let them learn their lessons. After this, they may feel humiliated that Digidestineds managed to outnumber an elite." Athrun said. The Destiny, Legend and Impulse were back online again.

Shinn was thinking of firing at them, but Rey told him otherwise since their weapons are aimed at them. Shinn reluctantly stands down as they all retreated back to Seminary Ridge.

---------------------------

A few others fought on but are easily captured. Pretty soon, on Seminary Ridge, Lee, Longstreet, Durandal and many others saw them retreating and notice that their assault had failed.

At the Union lines, things are starting to calm down. They're now retrieving the injured, both ally and adversary. A few Confederates waved scraps of white handkerchief as a gesture of surrender. Even a few members of FAITH decided to surrender.

Winry, Lacus and a captain named Henry H. Bingham heard the painful groans of the fallen Lewis Armistead.

_Lacus_: "Sir! Sir, you alright?"  
_Armistead_: "Could you… help me up, please?"  
_Winry:_ "Sir could you tell us what your name is? Who you are?"  
_Armistead_: "I would like to speak to General Hancock. Do you know where he can be found?"  
_Lacus_: "I'm sorry sir. The general's down. He's been hit."  
_Armistead_: "No! Not both of us! Please God no!"  
_Bingham_: "No worries sir, we're having a medic come as fast as we can."  
_Armistead_: "…Can you hear me son?"  
_Bingham_: "Yes sir, I do."  
_Armistead_: "Will you tell… General Hancock… That General Armistead sends his regrets? And that… how… very sorry I am? And can you bring him these?" (Gives him his belongings, including his watch)  
_Bingham_: "I will tell him sir, and give him your stuff. You have my word."

Then everyone knew they won. The Digidestineds and the Union soldiers all scream their cries of victory and everyone joins in. Their triumphant cries can be heard up to Seminary Ridge. Cheer after cheer rose from all Union soldiers, their allies, Digidestineds and Digimons alike. Their cheers and cries echo all the way to the Round Tops, resounding in the veil below, making even the very heavens throb.

All 300 Digidestineds survived the assault, despite them suffering from bruises and cuts, despite some of them with bloody lips and blood dripping from their foreheads. But they're all fine, still alive; all they need is some bandages and light medical care for their little injuries; their Digimon partners protected and helped them well.

The captured Confederate banners were waved back to their army, and someone who is riding a horse, rode up and down the Union lines with the Confederate banner waving in the wind, as a way to mock or insult them. Lee and Durandal can hardly believe they lost, that their offense ended in failure.

----------------------------------

At Seminary Ridge, for Talia Gladys and her right hand Arthur Trine, they can't believe their FAITH forces had been beaten, they can see that there are only a few who retreated back.

_Arthur_: "How can this be? How could they beaten by the Digidestineds and the Union so easily?"  
_Talia_: "Maybe, when they are fighting for what they believe in, they are determined to do so, to the death if necessary."  
_Arthur_: "But our plan! The charge! How could we fail?"  
_Talia_: "I think, that they are too strong, especially the Digidestineds by their side. Now we know what the Potomac army and their allies are capable of."

Soon afterwards, Lee checks on the injured. He heard reports that Kemper, Pettigrew and Trimble are injured, Armistead and Garnett are missing among many others. Lee then tells all the soldiers around him about his error.

_Lee_: "I thought that we are invincible. Everyone, this is all my fault."  
_Everyone_: "No its not!"  
_Lee_: "Hear me everyone. It is entirely my fault."  
_Everyone_: "No! That can't be!"  
_Lee_: "Listen people. I hope you can understand this great error I made. For now we must show good order."

After apologizing to his men, Lee then goes out to the field, with Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria following. He fears a counter attack and tries to formulate a defensive strategy. He then notices General Pickett roaming around. "General Pickett, you must reform on the ridge set up a defensive position." Lee said to him. Pickett didn't reply. "General Pickett sir, you must look to your division." Lee said. Pickett looked at him with disbelief.

"General Lee…I have no division..." Pickett's reply was terse but all too accurate to tell his state and the status of his whole division.

Lee, Shinn and Lunamaira were shocked by his words. It seems that a lot were lost on this day. Lee took off his hat and lay his head low in defeat, knowing he made a mistake of all mistakes. Shinn punched the ground hard. Rey clenched his fist hard, looking angrily towards the victorious Union lines more than a mile away.

**Lee:  
****"It's over now we are retreating  
****I never thought that we'd be beaten  
****All this blood is on my hands  
****The thousands dead due to my plan  
****I am responsible, all of it is my fault  
****I thought is invincible  
****Is this God's will after all?  
****I look across this blood-soaked land  
****All this blood is on my hands  
****God forgive me, please forgive me  
****It's all my fault, the blood is on my hands..."**

Later, as dusk settles in, he goes to General Longstreet, where they have a talk alone by the bonfire.

_Lee_: "…We will withdraw. As soon as we secured all the wounded, those who can still be moved around. The Union really are strong. And with the Digidestineds by their side, it appears we stood no chance. I thought that we could defeat them. But it turns out, those kids really are special. Furthermore, with their sophisticated weapons and technologies, we can't send any more men to their deaths."

_Longstreet_: "So what do you want to do now sir?"  
_Lee_: "The spirit of our army is still good, very good indeed. If this war goes on to justify our cause then it'll continue. But I ask to God if this is the right thing we're doing..."

And so both generals had a grim sad chat as they go on pondering their future as well as the future of the Confederacy and their cause. It all seems bleak now.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, out there, other Union force battle against Confederate Major General JEB Stuart's force. All the Union's walkers and tanks repulse them, not to mention, cavalry against cavalry. The series of assaults were victorious for the Union thanks to reckless charges done by Union Brigadier General George A. Custer.

Along with Judson "Kill-Cavalry" Kilpatrick, their cavalry charge against Confederate infantry on Devil's Den was magnificent but contributed nothing on the outcome of the battle. The brigade of Elon J. Farnsworth charged onward, knowing full well that the charge was ill-advised but felt that honor would not allow him to refuse. That conviction cost him his life. Eventually the cavalry charge failed, thanks to the recklessness of General Kilpatrick.

------------------------

As dusk settles, Lee returns to his HQ, physically and emotionally exhausted. There, Lee attempted to straightened himself as if by an act of will, staring into the unseen middle distance, declaring, "I never saw troops behave more magnificently than Pickett's forces today... If they'd been supported, we could have held the position..."

But his little bravery stance was temporary. As if he were watching the failure of their magnificent attack all over again, Lee exclaims in a voice that grew into an agonizing wail, "Too bad! Too bad! OH TOO BAD!"

Shinn heard it outside his HQ and again banged his fist to the earth. "Damn it! How could we have been beaten!? Our attack was well coordinated, yet we were beaten, we could have won... How the hell could we have failed!?" he asks angrily to himself.

Durandal meanwhile, was in a state of disbelief and denial. He cannot believe that the Union successfully repulsed their assault and the Digidestineds suffered no casualties. "How can this be?! The Digidestineds are supposed to be weak... How could this have happened?!"

------------------------

Back at Cemetery Ridge, everyone is retrieving the dead and assisting and tend to the injured, and counting casualties. The sun is setting on the horizon. For Kari, she is looking for her beloved brother Tai. There she found him at last, or Tai found her.

_Kari_: "You alright big brother? Are you ok?"  
_Tai_: "Yeah, I'm fine Kari. At last, we won. I had a feeling this war is going to end soon. And… I'm so tired…"

Tai leaned in and hugged Kari. She embraced back, the loving siblings embraced one another passionately as they finally feel relieved that the battle is over and that the war will end soon. After a few minutes, they broke apart, looking at one another's eyes as they make weak smile of relief and victory.

Edward and Winry are reunited after the vicious skirmish; they embrace one another, out of relief and that they're alright. As for Kira and Lacus, they too are reunited and embrace one another, feeling that they won at last after these 3 days of intense fighting. Athrun contacted his girlfriend Cagalli Yula Atha at Orb the news of their victory. Ruuji and Re-Mii hugged one another, feeling that they won a competition of some sort.

Everyone else embrace, reunited with their friends, etc as they finally won the battle. After 3 days of brutal combat, they finally won, and the end of the Confederacy draws near. This battle had just reaped the highest death toll in any single battle, costly or bloody than any battle the 2nd Bloody Valentine War had seen.

The war will still go on for a few months, but the future remains uncertain as the guns now fell silent over Gettysburg. They all wonder what the future will be and what the outcome will be when the war is over, when the Union has won and the Confederacy is defeated.

Time will tell... sooner or later...

_

* * *

_

_That was amazing! I hope that you all find it entertaining to see all the fighting and all. Sorry for any stuff here that you may find ridiculous (fighting for Metal, but I love Manowar and their songs) or me putting the details of the battles here (details of the cavalry battle)._

_But I hope that you all enjoy it. Please review! And I do not accept flames, so please keep it to yourselves!_

_There are still a few more chapters for me to do, to put a fitting end to my story. Till then! Stay true to the cause!!!_


	15. The Endgame

**Chapter 14: The Endgame**

_Here's the final chapter of my Gettysburg fic! One thing you've gotta know: this may be the final chapter, but the story isn't over yet! I will make one last story to end the GS Destiny story in its new form in this caliber, called "The Last Full Measure". This way, I can put an end to it properly._

_Keep on passing them good reviews; I want to know what you guys think of this. No flames please!_

* * *

_Dear mother,  
__Me and Al are alright and in one piece after the battle here at the Gettysburg town. The battle here was tremendous and costly. Be fortunate that you weren't here; thank heaven that saves you from the distress of such scenes here. _

_Mangled corpses; dead horses; guns and equipment broken and strewn; the grounds trodden, muddy and messy, marked with craters from explosions; almost unbearable stench of decaying dead, men and horses; confusion running about; burying dead; hauling away the wounded; etc. It is a place too much, too bloody for you to bear._

_I can see such vivid and bloody scenes here. I can hear the agonizing moans and wails of the injured, comrade or enemy. Everywhere, we have to clean up and clear them; the threat of the stench of the dead threatens to overrun the atmosphere here._

_But enough of me saying about such things, we have seemed to have won here. The charge yesterday the Confederates threw at us was amazing. They would have enough power to break through our lines but we held and pushed them out. They press on despite the artillery mercilessly hammering them. They continue to charge at us until they reach their mark, with numbers being reduced. In the end, we force them to retreat to the enemy lines ahead._

_We made such a valiant stand as they surge in. Me, Al and all my Digidestined friends and our Union comrades, you should've seen us. We stand up and fought like heroes, never retreated or gave out. I know you would be proud of us displaying such valor at us. _

_I am slightly injured, but be not afraid, I'm fine and I'll live for me, Al and Winry to come back home. I can assure you, the Union here will win in the end. Pray for our safety and for our victory, for I wish to end this war and the Confederates to realize their error. We love ya mom.  
__- Edward_

The Fullmetal Alchemist wrote to his mother via email at a laptop inside a mobile command center. He then walked outside to continue working; its now the morning of July 4, CE 73. The scenes around him were around him were as exactly as he said. The place is full of wounded, dying and dead; places filled with craters from explosions; bullet and shell casings litter throughout the lines and among other scenes that made up and clearly describe the imagery of war.

For Brigadier General Maes Hughes, he too wrote an email to his wife back at the Potomac sector, saying he's alright and all. Maes also tells his wife that she and their daughter were lucky not to be there due to the scenes and all that's happening. He tells his wife to let their daughter be well and grow up to be a fine woman, and then tells names for his expected son as his wife is showing signs of pregnancy.

The dead were being buried at dug-up shallow graves and at craters; many begun digging up mass graves around. The injured, Union or Confederate, are being brought up in the field hospitals. Major General Roy Mustang witnessed both the injured Lieutenant General Hancock and Confederate Brigadier General Armistead, and then left as he wants to not interfere with their affairs. POW's were already being escorted away in transport ships to carry them in the Potomac sector.

The broken, destroyed and wrecked remains of the Confederate mobile suits and droids were being hauled as they were made ready for the junk yard; the ones far from the lines, the ones past the Emmitsburg Road towards Seminary Ridge were left unattended as they don't want to clear in across no-man's land with the enemy directly ahead of them.

The massive, bloody and costly battle at Gettysburg now reaches its end. The previous day, the Confederates tried to push to the Union lines by smashing at their center at Cemetery Ridge. "Pickett's Charge" as it was later known, was grand and epic; filled with steadfast bravery and determination the Rebels had shown during their march and charge towards Cemetery Ridge.

Despite all their sheer firepower, manpower, numbers, coordinated plans and assistance of their weapons, droids, mobile suits, infantry supporters, tanks and other variety of weapons, the attacked ultimately failed and was later proven doomed from the start. The Union lines held out vehemently, able to stand against overwhelming odds and pushed them out.

The Union would have to face cleaning up as the stench of the dead begins to fill the air. Hazmat teams were sent in to assist in cleaning and clearing corpses. Many others including machines gave out assistance to them.

Meanwhile at the Confederate side, they prepare to embark on their retreat. General Lee made the decision to move away from Gettysburg. At first Durandal was against it and insisted to continue fighting, but later decides to go along with it as he needs to get reorganize things; Durandal was still determined to continue fighting the Union, determined to wipe out all those who oppose his plans, and would need to formulate new plans.

Shinn was definitely angry that they had to fall back. They're now in Lee's HQ, with Lee gone out to talk his other corps commanders. "You can't do this! We still have a chance to assault their lines!" Shinn said angrily. The other few surviving FAITH members also take sides with him. "And we got to avenge our friends who died yesterday!" Shinn continued.

"Shinn, I know you want another shot, I too felt the same way as you are. But the fact is we have to fall back, under orders from General Lee. Besides, our forces are beaten and broken, and most of our best weapons, aces and officers were killed or captured." Rey had to talk Shinn out of it in order not to do anything reckless. Eventually Shinn reluctantly and grudgingly agrees.

The Confederates, especially Richard Ewell's Corp, abandoned the town of Gettysburg and made their way at Seminary Ridge. With them no longer occupying the town, the citizens can finally come out of hiding from their cellars and basements.

The Rebels had been packing up at night, preparing for the retreat the following day. They begin putting things and boarding in their ships, preparing to back to the PLANTs. Shinn walked some paces away from the line that made Seminary Ridge. Frustrated by their decision to retreat and from their defeat the previous day, he shouted out in the direction of Cemetery Ridge with all the rage he can muster, "I hate you Union!!! You Digidestineds will pay!!!" Shinn looks grudgingly towards the line with Union flags on the horizon. Afterwards he turns around and begins boarding their designated transport ships.

Later that afternoon, they heard news that General Ulysses S. Grant had won at Vicksburg. Confederate Lt. Gen. John C. Pemberton decided to surrender the city and his forces as Vicksburg was being surrounded, low on supplies and cut off from the rest of the world. The importance of the Mississippi River and what importance Vicksburg has (like intelligence, weapons, information, whatever the Confederates have there) are now at Union hands. This, combined with their great defeat at Gettysburg, these twin blows severely staggered the Confederate army, one of which they will never recover from. Durandal can hardly believe it.

The Union celebrated their double victory against the Confederacy if they could. The Digidestineds celebrate a little; the Union gave them room for them to celebrate behind their lines where there is less activity and for them not to view the agony scenes. Athrun informed to Cagalli Yula Atha about their victory.

Lieutenant General Meade let his army remain their positions, still in the famous fish hook line, which includes the ones occupying the Round Tops. He witnessed the Confederates ahead begun their retreat on Seminary Ridge, seeing all the activity going on there. Though intelligence has shown the enemy is retreating, General Meade still lets his army remain.

At Meade's HQ, they discuss matters what to do next. "I think we should pursue them and take them out once and for all. We can't just remain here." Meade suggested. "I don't think we should do that. We are trying to put an end to the war, not annihilate the entire Confederacy." Lacus said.

"Doing that would mean the end of the war." Brigadier General Daniel Butterfield protested. "That's true, but we can't just eradicate them. I'm sure we can end this in a more positive manner; we are not like them." Kira said to them. "I guess the kid's right." Brigadier General Hughes agrees with Kira. "Then its decided. We should head back to Orb to tell what happened and to know what to do next." Meade said to the rest around.

Then at the afternoon of July 5, General Meade decides to move out of Gettysburg and let the other teams remain to clean up the mess; the Digidestineds went with the army to go back to Orb. They would return to Orb to report what happened. Soon news spread of the battle that took place at Gettysburg along with the valiant stand of the 300 Digidestineds that were there. News reporters and journalists who were there shown footages of video and photos of the battle that took place there. Both sides began to measure the immense loss back there.

5 days later, the body count rises dramatically; it's estimated that both sides suffered an immense (nearly) 56,000 dead, wounded and captured. Along with it came multi-billions of dollars worth of damaged or destroyed equipments and spent munitions. It has become the highest casualty rate in a single battle the Cosmic Era has ever seen, aside from the battle of Antietam, a costly and bloody single-day battle.

"This is… almost unbelievable." Cagalli was almost speechless upon discovering the news. "Even I can't believe a lot of people die and costs a few billions of dollars." Athrun said. "This really was a struggling battle; both sides set to uphold their resolve no matter what; them breaking through and us holding them back" Edward told them. "There are many factors involved that made this costly and bloody. Many things happen since the first day battle." Tai said.

"This is even bloody than at Antietam, Shiloh or any bloody battles in the past." Murrue Ramius said. "But don't forget, Antietam is seemed to some the bloodiest single-day battle this era has seen." Maj. Gen. Mustang said. "At Gettysburg it's 3 days lest not we forget." Brig. Gen. Mughes added. "3 bloody, intense, struggling and seemingly hellish days of combat." Captain Riza Hawkeye finished for him. "Now this is something a lot people will remember through this era's history." Mu La Flaga also added to their comments.

"So many people dead…Who would've thought this would occur." Athrun said. "Yeah. Both sides were adamant to achieve their objectives and holding out their lines. That include us; we were struggling." Kira agreed with his old friend. "We are like the Confederacy, being adamant in our cause, in whatever our resolve will. Both the Union and Confederates have some things in common: determination to win, steadfast to our cause and to uphold our beliefs." Lacus said. Kira nodded to her as he puts an arm around her.

Since then the battle which occurred at Gettysburg become widespread. The reputation of the 300 Digidestineds also spread; their cause gaining much attention than they ever were, the belief to fight for all what they believe in and care for, including Heavy Metal. The Union become stronger, and morale going steadily high as they are superior to their enemy in terms of technology, firepower, numbers and resources. Their victories further accumulate a few other countries to support their cause and oppose Durandal's plans.

As for the Confederacy, with both severe defeats at Gettysburg and Vicksburg, and their prime gone, a few may realize the Confederates would no longer win the war. Some believe that after this, Durandal had lost his opportunities and his dreams of making his 3 plans a reality, shatters. The reputation of FAITH, the Confederacy's best and elite force, was tarnished after Gettysburg and Vicksburg altogether. Many of them were either killed or captured, some were hospitalized for their massive injuries. Because of that, many others who view them now have second thoughts about them.

Despite all of that, and the consequences afterwards, Durandal was unwilling to give in and is determined to continue fighting, down to the last man if need be, in (vain) attempts to turn the tide in their favor or to make his plans go operational to make a better world for mankind and his way to achieve peace. He is doing whatever it takes to make his plans be a reality and cleanse the world of those who oppose him or other insignificants (Metal fans) to make a better world free of conflicts, chaos and doubts.

The war still continues on for a few months more, but the costly battle at Gettysburg would forever be remembered throughout the Cosmic Era, as it is one made and gone from history... to legend.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_That's all for Gettysburg guys, although I can't just leave it like this. Like I said, there is more to come, to end this properly unlike my previous Gettysburg fic. I was new in fanfiction at that time, so I was new and eager and I need to improve on one my great stories that I come up with._

_As for the Gettysburg Address, that will come in the next story but it will be recited by someone else and it would have to be slightly altered to fit it in this era, in this universe. You got to know I mean no disrespect to the Gettysburg Address or to Lincoln._

_Yeah, there are some ridiculous stuff here, about fighting for Metal, the Spartan spirit stuff, but its all what I have been making in my mind, so I hope you at least appreciate it since I want to share whatever my imagination brings me. I am influenced by the Metal band Manowar and their lyrics, so please, go easy on me for this._

_Well, that is all I have to say. Wait for my sequel to this as I gather data. I hope you keep on passing them reviews here, I wanna know what you guys think of this. And please, as I said, NO FLAMES!!! Till then people! Thank you for reading this! I hope you like it!_

_STAY TRUE TO THE CAUSE!!!_


	16. Weapon classifications

****

Weapon and units classifications

_This isn't exactly a chapter of sorts. In here I would like to make a list of and break down of units and weapons used in Gettysburg so none of you will be confused and you'll know what are involved here, and that I'll know as well. To know that these were involved, try reading back the chapters and try to visualize the actions that took place with it. Keep in mind that I can't exactly put in how many are here, but not that too many in the battle here so that it can all fit._

_Back then I didn't know what to put exactly since I have no info on them and I just put random stuff in my fic although you all would get the picture. Now from extensive research, I now know what to put, so that you readers and even me will understand. Although I mentioned the stuff on the third day, I didn't put the weapons used on the first and second day. Try to imagine all the weapons being used throughout the battle; I fail to put in what was involved in there but they were there so __please pardon me for that__._

_The mechas here are used from the Gundam SEED series as usual, but I put other units from my favorite strategy games here which you'll see below. I would also put in guns used in shooting games or real-life guns and other vast arsenals since I researched on weapons these days. _

_In addition, I too would put some Star Wars weaponries here since I like it, especially the Clone Wars series. It would be cool to involve them here, to a battle that is in the 1860s and I would wanna adjust it to fit in the GS world. And to make it adjust to the massive scales here the battlefield would have to be a bit larger and extended than what you see in real life, but still the same._

_Piece of advice: If you don't know these stuffs and the weapons shown here, go to mahq (dot net), Gundam wikia, wikipedia, Command & Conquer wikia and Star Wars wikia for more info. I admit it's difficult to put in footnotes here._

_Again I say sorry for putting these stuffs late, and maybe I can edit my story a bit. It's true that my story seems strange and ridiculous to you, but I just want to make this. You may find it baffling for these things involved here but this is just fantasy. I just want to make this fic and putting these stuff just for fun._

_Sorry for making my explanations long and I may seem to be repeating, but I want to make all my intentions clear. Don't mind if I put too many here but again there's not too much during the battle; it comes to show how stronger the Union are. Be reminded this all takes place in an alternate universe._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, Star Wars, Starcraft, the Command & Conquer series or any of the guns and weapons I've mentioned here._

_And I don't want any flames either! If you got questions about it all just send me a PM._

**

* * *

**

Guns and armaments (mostly on Union, but probably some on the Confederacy but on a lower level)

_Machine Guns_ (of any variety) - M2 Browning, M249 SAW, M60 Machine Gun, Stoner 63, FN P90, AKS-74, AN-94, XM8 Rifle, Magpul Masada, LWRC Infantry Automatic Rifle, 7.62 NATO SABR, Beowulf Assault Rifle, TDI Kriss

_Rifles_ - M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, M1 Garand

_Sniper Rifles _- PSG1, Arctic Warfare Magnum, M110 SASS, Barrett M82

_Shotguns_ - SPAS-12, Benelli M4 Super 90, Auto Assault-12, USAS-12, Pancor Jackhammer

_Pistols_ - Heckler & Koch Mark 23, M1911, Beretta 92, Glock-17, .44 AutoMag, Desert Eagle

_Heavy Arms_ - Minigun, Milkor MGL, XM307 Advanced Crew Served Weapon, FGM-148 Javelin, Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon

**----**

**UNION:**

_Production MS_ - Murasames, M1 Astrays

_Prototype MS_ - Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Akatsuki

----------

(From Red Alert 3:)

_Infantry_ – GI (especially real life GIs), Peacekeepers, Javelin Soldier, Conscript, Flak Trooper, Tesla Trooper, Imperial Warrior, Tank Buster, Shinobi.

_Vehicles_ – Guardian Tank, Prism Tank (RA2), Hammer Tank, Sickle, Apocalypse Tank, Tsunami Tank, Striker VX, Mecha Tengu, King Oni, Wave-Force Artillery

-----------

(From Generals Zero Hour/Reborn (including some real life weapons and units):

_Infantry_ – Army Ranger, Assault Ranger, Missile Defender, Pathfinder, Navy SEAL, Marines, Red Guard, Tank Hunter

_Vehicles_ – Crusader, Humvee, Avenger, Paladin Tank, Microwave Tank, M2 Bradley, IAV Stryker, Laser Crusader, M1 Abrams, MLRS, Battlemaster, Emperor Overlord, Gatling Tank, Devastator

_Aircraft (during the air-strike on Pickett's Charge) _–F-22 Raptor, Commanche, AH-64 Apache, Mikoyan MiG-29, Mil Mi-24

--------------

Starcraft I and II: (Including some Protoss capable for human use)

_Infantry_ – Marines, Ghost, Reaper

_Vehicles_ – Viking, Crucio Siege Tank, Thor, Immortal, Stalker

_Aircraft_ – Banshee, Void Ray

--------------

(Tiberium Wars/Kane's Wrath:)

_Infantry_ – Riflemen, Zone Trooper, Zone Raider, Militants, Shadow Team, Awakened, Enlightened

_Vehicles_ – Predator MBT, APC, Slingshot, Wolverine, Titan, Juggernaut/Behemoth, Mammoth 27, Spectre Artillery, Avatar Warmech

_Aircraft_ – ORCA, Hammerhead, Venom

* * *

**CONFEDERACY:**

_Production MS_ - DINN (standard and AWACS), ZuOOT, GAZuOOT, BuCUE, CGUE, GuAIZ, ZAKU Warrior (standard, Slash ZAKU Warrior, Blaze ZAKU Warrior and ZAKU Phantom), GINN (standard, GINN Assault Type, GINN High Maneuver Type I and II), GOUF Ignited and GOUF Crusher.

_Prototype MS_ - Destiny, Legend, Impulse

----------------

Guns and armaments

_Machine Guns_ – CAR-15, M249 SAW, FN P90, AKS-74, AN-94, XM8 Rifle, MP5

_Shotguns_ –Winchester Model 1912, Remington 870

_Machine Pistols_ – Skorpion vz 61, MAC-10

-----------------

(From Star Wars:)

_Droid Infantry_ - B1 Battle Droid, B2 Super Battle Droid, BX-series Commandos, Droidekas

_Droid Ground Vehicles (including one from the Empire)_ - AT-AT, Amored Assault Tanks (with treads), DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid, OG-9 Homing Spider Droid, Ground Armored Tank, IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank, NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer, Vulture Droids (ground form), Heavy Artillery Gun and Scorpenek Annihilator Droid.

* * *

_That is all; that's all their weapons being involved there. I just want to intensify the battle, just like in Star Wars and Gundam SEED._

_Please I don't want any flames. Again I say if you got questions or problems send me a PM._


	17. Authors notes & reminders

**Author's notes and reminders**

I want to take this opportunity to say something to you all. I once again got new ideas in my mind which I like to put it up here. It's kind of a pain to replace new chapters and making modifications (and I think it'll not get any attention), so I decide to make another fic based on the climatic third day of the battle. I had put up a new fic called "GSD: Pickett's Charge"; here where I will put the new ideas and new weapons in here because I have researching weapons a lot.

Also, since I'm a fan of the Star Wars series, why not put some stuff from it in here as well (weapons of it and a character which I like to include: Kyle Katarn on the Union side). Watching Star Wars The Clone Wars really give me the inspiration to include them here, and me watching Future Weapons from Discovery Channel for the Union to use. Oh and there are no stuff here like Jedi, Sith and all that stuff, just the weapons that you see there minus the lightsaber and people there.

I want to put them here because I find it fascinating and my imagination just keeps on being creative, and I know it'll help bring up the intensity of it all (I hope), and it's cool to put them here, especially if its in the Gundam SEED universe; I have deep fascinations with weapons you know.

Keep in mind that fighting for Metal isn't the main priority of the Union despite what you may think, stopping Durandal is the primary objective here. I want to include Metal in my fanfic because I want to promote it, let it gain more recognition especially in the world of anime and fanfiction; I am a metalhead myself and I'm tired of a lot of people censoring it, not letting it gain the attention it needed, especially in my country.

So I hope you can see my point here to clear things up so that you'll understand. And I think that my Pickett's Charge fic is more of a "side-fic" from my main story. I know that putting Star Wars stuff there is a little too late from my Gettysburg fic, so you would at least imagine that the enemy are using droids and their weaponries. At least though I'm doing what I like and that is making fanfic; letting my imagination be creative because that is what I am. I know you may find it silly or ridiculous but I'm just another fanfic writer putting down what my imagination brings up.

Hope you get to enjoy it, but for now I'm working on it and I'm taking my time with it. Till then! And at least have fun with my Gettysburg fic.


End file.
